Prisoner of Love
by Hoshikawa Mey
Summary: LAST CHAPTER. Berkat Rangiku, seluruh Gotei 13 mengetahui Ichigo telah 'menyentuh' putri keluarga Kuchiki. Tanggung jawab yg besar menanti Ichigo didepan mata. R&R please...
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita fic ke-2 yang Mey buat…**

**Judulnya emang sama ma lagu Hikaru Utada, tapi… ini bukan songfic atau cerita oneshot…**

**Mey bakalan banyak ngegunain latar belakang kehidupan di Soul Society,**

**Yang doyan ma cerita adventure, Mey minta maf karena disini yg terasa baget romance nya… karena Mey ga ahli dalam bidang pertempuran…**

**Sedikit bocoran, ini cinta segitiga bukan cuma antara RukiaxIchigoxOrihime, ntar di chapter pertengahan muncul… IchigoxRukiax(?), masih rahasia… **

**Gomennasai… end… semoga kalian semua suka…**

**Prisoner of Love**

**Author : Meyrin Hawk**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Rukia K. x Ichigo K.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Summary : **Cinta… Cinta membuat Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo. Cinta juga membuat Inoue menutup mata terhadap perasaan Ichigo & Rukia. Cinta juga yang membuat Ichigo mengejar Rukia hingga ke Soul Society. Dan… cinta pula yang membuat seseorang dari masa lalu ingin merebut Rukia dari kehidupannya di Karakura & Soul Society.

**Chapter 1 : I'm so sorry Ichigo…**

Rukia berjalan dengan anggun menelusuri lorong-lorong menuju ruangan fuku-taichou divisi 13. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan datar menanggapi sapaan hormat dari shinigami-shinigami yang melewatinya.

Satu tahun sudah Winter War berakhir. Dunia roh dan dunia manusia sudah kembali damai. Tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya berjalan semana mestinya...

Tapi tidak untuk seorang Kuchiki Rukia…

Kuchiki Rukia yang sekarang adalah seorang fuku-taichou hebat yang telah mengukir banyak prestasi yang patut dibanggakan. Benar-benar mencerminkan bangsawan Kuchiki yang sesungguhnya.

Anggun, berbakat, dan terhormat.

Hal-hal itu sudah cukup membuat seisi Soul Society mengecap Rukia sebagai gadis sempurna. Tapi lagi-lagi 'tidak' bagi Rukia.

Bagi Rukia, dia bukanlah sosok sempurna seperti orang katakan. Orang-orang itu hanya menilai dari apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka semua tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sesuatu sudah hilang dari dirinya sejak satu tahun yang lalu…

Hati.

Hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping semenjak ia meninggalkan Karakura bertepatan dengan keluarnya perintah untuk mengunci Senkaimon rapat-rapat dari Karakura.

Hatinya lega sekaligus sakit menerima perintah tersebut. Lega karena tidak perlu menjawab pernyataan cinta dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Sakit karena harus merelakan Ichigo ke tangan Inoue, sahabatnya sendiri.

**Flashback…**

Ruang kelas sudah sepi saat Rukia merapikan buku-bukunya kedalam tas. Tidak terasa sepanjang pelajaran tadi ia habiskan dengan melamun. Begitu sadar, ternyata tinggal ia sendiri yang masih berada di kelas.

"Hei, midget! Lama sekali kau mlamun, aku sampai berjamur menugguimu." Ichigo ternyata sudah berdiri disisi kiri meja Rukia.

"Eh… kau belum pulang?"

"Dari tadi aku duduk dikursiku, kaunya saja yang tidak sadar."

"Hehe… maaf."

"Ayo pulang!"

Ichigo berjalan menuju pintu kelas, tapi yang diajak malah kembali hanyut dalam lamunannya.

'Haah… jadi barusan aku bicara sendirian ya.' batin Ichigo kembali menghampiri Rukia.

Rukia tersentak dari lamunannya ketika Ichigo tiba-tiba saja meraih tangannya kedalam genggaman tangan Ichigo. Ichigo juga ikut menempelkan keningnya di kening Rukia.

"Ichi-"

"Aku mencintaimu." potong Ichigo.

Mata Rukia membulat tidak menduga-duga akan mendengar pengakuan cinta meluncur dari mulut Ichigo dengan amat tenang. Matanya tidak lepas memandang Ichigo yang tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kau dengar Kuchiki Rukia? Aku… men… cintai… mu." ulang Ichigo masih dengan mata terpejam.

Rukia terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bukan karena ia tidak mencintai Ichigo, malah ia sangat mencintai Ichigo. Akan tetapi, ada hal lain yang sedang mengganjal di hati Rukia.

"Aku mengerti kok." Ichigo menjauhkan keningnya dari kening Rukia. "Aku tahu kau masih terkejut."

"Hmm… baiklah. Aku akan menunggu dip agar depan sekolah. Kau boleh berfikir selama apapun yang kau butuh kan disini. Aku akan sabar menuggumu, Rukia."

Ichigo memberi kecupan singkat di kening Rukia sebelum melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"O ya, Rukia. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti, yang terpenting bagiku adalah bisa memiliki orang yang kucintai." Ichigo memberi keyakinan sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalakn Rukia sendiriaan untuk berfikir.

Sepuluh menit berlalu sudah. Rukia masih termenung ditempat. Isi kepalanya tak ubah layaknya gumpalan awan hitam yang terus bergemuruh di kepalanya.

"_Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti, yang terpenting bagiku adalah bisa memiliki orang yang kucintai."_

Kata-kata Ichigo kembali terngiang-ngiang dikepala Rukia. Seolah-olah memberikan titik terang atas semua masalahnya.

'Iya, benar. Tidak peduli dengan yang lainnya, yang kubutuhjan sekarang adalah Ichigo.'

Rukia bergegas mencari Ichigo. Ia tidak ingin menunda lagi. Perasaanya sudah menggebu-gebu. Ia ingin bertemu Ichigo. Memeluk makhluk jingga itu serta berteriak 'aku mencintaimu' sekencang-kencangnya di depan Ichigo.

Nafas Rukia tersengal-sengal. Sepanjang perjalanan ia habiskan dengan berlari, kini sisanya ia hanya berjalan cepat menuju tempat Ichigo yang jaraknya tidak jauh lagi.

"Tunggu aku hah… hah… hah… Ichigo…"

Sedikit lagi.

Sedikit lagi Rukis akan menemukan sosok Ichigo dibalik pagar. Wajah Rukia berseri-seri, lelahnya seperti hilang. Puluhan anak tangga yang ia lalui seperti tiada artinya bagi Rukia.

"Begitu ya, Kurosaki-kun."

**Deg!**

Langkah Rukia terhenti ketika akan berbelok ditikungan gerbang sekolah.

Rukia melihat sosok gadis itu. Gadis cantik yang dengan malu-malu berbicara dengan Ichigo. Gadis itu, gadis yang sudah membuat hati Rukia goyah. Gadis yang berhasil membuat beribu-ribu keyakinan Rukia menjadi lenyap begitu saja.

Inoue Orihime.

Kembali terbayang oleh Rukia ketika melihat sosok Orihime berlutut menangis didepan Ichigo yang terbaring lemah sehabis pertarungan hebatnya dengan Aizen.

"_Kurosaki-kun… kumohon bertahanlah… jangan mati… Aku rela menukarkan nyawaku pada Kami-sama agar kau bisa tetap hidup…"_

Sakit.

Hati Rukia benar-benar remuk melihat Orihime lebih bisa berkorban banyak untuk Ichigo disbanding dirinya. Rukia merasa ialah yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas luka-luka Ichigo. Rukia yang membuat Ichigo terlibat dalam pertarungan berbahaya. Semua cidera yang diderita oleh Ichigo adalah karena Rukia. Dan selalu saja Orihime yang mnyembuhkannya.

Rukia sadar, membalas perasaan Ichigo bukanlah tindakan tepat. Orihime yang lebih pantas memiliki Ichigo. Orihime sudah banyak menderita, hidup selalu tidak adil kepada Orihime. Dunia akan semakin kejam bagi Orihime bila Rukia memiliki Ichigo.

Dengan air mata bercucuran, Rukia diam-diam meninggalkan sekolah tanpa sepengetahuan Ichigo. Dibiarkannya Ichigo dan Orihime tetap bercerita didepan pagar sekolah.

**Flashback end…**

**mmmmm**

"Haah… aku lelah…"

Rukia sudah cukup lama menghadapi tumpukan laporan yang harus ia berikan kepada Ukitake-taichou. Rasanya semakin banyak laporan yang Rukia selesaikan, tumpukan laporan bukannya berkurang, malah bertambah.

Mungkin sekali-kali Rukia harus mengambil cuti, pikir Rukia beberapa saat sebelum mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Masuk!"

Kiyone (mantan fuku-taichou terdahulu) masuk keruangan Rukia.

"Kuchiki fuku-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou meminta Anda menmuinya di Kuchiki Mansion sekarang. Katanya ada tamu penting yang harus Anda temui."

"Tamu? Siapa?"

"Saya belum tahu pasti. Tapi sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan reiatsu aneh yang muncul di Hueco Mundo belakangan ini."

Rukia menghentikan aktifitasnya menulis laporan. Alirnya sedikit berkerut menatap Kiyone. Hingga akhirnya Rukia berdiri dari tempat duduknya setelah mneghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Setelah urusanku selsai, aku akan segera kembali untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas laporan ini." ujar Rukia sebelum akhirnya ber'shunpo ria menuju Kuchiki Mansion.

**mmmmm**

Lima menit waktu yang Rukia habiskan untuk ber'shunpo. Tanapa mengulur waktu, Rukia langsung mneuju ruang tamu Kuchiki Mansion.

**Sreeg**

Rukia menggeser sedikit pintu ruang tamu tanpa berani masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Sumimasen, nii-sama. Tadi ada laporan yang harus kukerjakan terlebih dahulu." jelas Rukia dari balik pintu, menunggu Byakuya memberinya izin masuk.

"Masuklah."

Tanpa menghilangkan sikap hormatnya, Rukia duduk dekat Byakuya sambil terus menunduk.

"Ucapkan salam pada tamu kita, Rukia."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya. Baru ia sadari ia tidak berdua saja dengan Byakuya. Ada beberapa sosok mengisi tempat duduk ruangan itu. Sosok yang sangat Rukia kenal.

"Yo, Rukia!" sapa Ichigo penuh kerinduan.

"Sepertinya banyak yang berubah, Kuchiki." kata Ishida membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Ohayou~ Kuchiki…" sapa Orihime bersemangat.

Rukia memasang ekspresi datar layaknya topeng Noh. Mencoba menutupi ekspresi terkejut yang hampir menghiasi wajahnya. Dipandangnya sekilas wajah teman-temannya, semuanya tersenyum tulus kepada Rukia.

Rukia sengaja tidak membalas senyuman teman-temannya. Ia tidak ingin teman-temannya tahu betapa senangnya ia bisa bertemu mereka kembali. Terlebih lagi pada Ichigo.

Rukia tahu Ichigo bukanlah tipe orang yang peka terhadap cinta, tapi bukan bearti Ichigo tidak cukup jeli untuk menangkap tanda-tanda kerinduan pada diri Rukia. Sedikit saja Rukia memperlihatkan perasaannya, maka dengan mudahnya Ichigo tahu akan hal itu.

"Kenapa mereka bisa berada disni, nii-sama?"

Rukia hanya ingn fokus ke Byakuya seorang.

"Tentu saja karena kami rindu padamu, baka." canda Ichigo.

"Bukankah Senkaimon yang terhubung dengan kota Karakura sudah dikunci, mereka seharusnya tidak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja berada di Soul Society." Rukia terus mengabaikan Ichigo.

"Aku rasa sah-sah saja."

Ichigo terus menjawab pertanyaan Rukia lebih dulu layaknya anak-anak. Sepertinya ia sengaja memancing emosi Rukia. Ia ingin tahu sebatas mana Rukia bisa mengabaikannya.

"Berhentilah menjawab pertanyaanku, Kurosaki. Aku bicara pada nii-sama, bukan denganmu."

Yaps… Ichigo berhasil. Kelinci memakan jebakannya. Tapi Ichigo belum mau mengakhirinya.

"Aku kan punya jawabannya, apa salahnya aku ikut menjawab."

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku, idiot!"

"Apa, midget!"

Tangan Rukia mengepal kuat. Emosinya sudah memuncak. Sejak kapan pemuda orange itu bisa mengalahkannya dalam berdebat.

"Sudah cukup, Kurosaki. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk dibicarakan daripada perdebatan kalian berdua." Byakuya telah sukses merusak kesenangan Ichigo.

Rukia menyeringai, akhirnya ia punya cara untuk membalas Ichigo. Bahkan mungkin jauh lebih kejam.

"Aku tidak heran kok, nii-sama. Usia Kurosaki memang bertambah, tapi sepertinya tidak cukup untuk membuatnya lebih dewasa. Aku bisa mentoleransinya kali ini, mengingat usiaku ratusan tahun lebih tua darinya."

"Hei, kau! Dasar ceb-"

"Kurosaki…" lerai Ishida. "Sikapmu sekarang memang seperti anak kecil. Kita berkumpul disini karena ingin membicarakan tekanan roh aneh yang baru-baru ini muncul di Hueco Mundo kan."

"A… masalah itu? Bukankah sudah ditangani oleh para taichou. Berarti tidak perlu lagi campur tangan kalian."

"Mereka harus kita libatkan, Rukia."

"Tapi, nii-sama. Itu tid-"

"Kurosaki Ichigo adalah orang yang berhasil membunuh Sousuke Aizen. Terlebih lagi mereka pernah mengincar Inoue Orihime. Kita sadar bahwa Hougyoku yang telah hancur tidak sepenuhnya utuh. Semua itu memberi kemungkinan, para espada yang tersisa akan mencari Kurosaki beserta teman-temannya untuk balas dendam."

"Aku bisa mengerti kalau seperti itu keadaannya. Yang membuatku tidak habis pikir… kenapa mereka harus tinggal disini?"

"Karena mereka adalah teman-temanmu. Makanya Yamamoto-taichou tanpa ragu-ragu memerintahkanku memberikan tumpangan pada mereka."

"Kau kelihatan keberatan, Rukia. Atau jangan-jangan Kuchiki Mansion sudah kehabisan kamar? Hahaha…" lagi-lagi…

"Hmp… Kalau cuma menampung Yasutora Sado (author : maaf ya Chad, kamu orangnya pendiam sih. Jadi ga banyak dialog buat kamu), Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime sih aku tidak keberatan. Aku hanya keberatan dengan Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kenapa? Kau masih memikirkan pertngkaran kita waktu itu ya?" akhirnya Ichigo mulai bersikap serius.

"Pertengkaran yang mana? Aku tidak ingat. Yang kupikirkan adalah masa depanku, Kurosaki. Seisi Soul Society tahu tentang kedekatan kita. Aku tidak ingin keberadaanmu disini membuat keluarga bangsawan lainnya tidak mau datang melamarku."

"Apakah kau sudah punya calon? Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan urusan perjodohan?" selidik Byakuya.

"Untuk sekarang memang belum. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu selama beberapa bulan ini banyak anggota keluarga bangsawan datang ke Kuchiki Mansion untuk melamarku. Hanya saja nii-sama tidak pernah memberitahukku. Benar begitu kan, nii-sama?"

Byakuya memilih diam. Yang dikatakan Rukia sepenuhnya benar. Rukia yang sekarang jauh lebih berani beradu argument dengan Byakuya.

Tapi… sepedas dan sedingin apapun Rukia menanggapi perkataan Byakuya., tetap saja Rukia masih memiliki rasa hormat dan sopan santun.

"Sepertinya penyambutan tamunya sudah selsai. Aku ingin kembali ke kantor divisi 13. Aku tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi aku sudah berjanji akan kembali. Aku mohon diri dulu, nii-sama."

Rukia membungkuk hormat ke Byakuya sebelum akhirnya ber'shunpo menuju kantor divisi 13.

Tanpa terasa, air mata Rukia menetes sepanjang perjalanan.

'Maafkan aku… Ichigo…'

**To be ontinued… **

Ya, ya, ya… Mey tahu rasanya gaya bahasa yang Mey pakai berbelit-belit…

Sekali lagi gommen…

Terus bagian romance Ichiruki juga dikit disini…

Yah… kalu Mey liat dari naskahnya yang masih acak-acakan… Romancenya bakalan terasa banget di chapter 2 dan seterusnya….

**Mohon reviewnya….**


	2. Chapter 2 : Say you love me, please

**Makasih para readers yang mw ngereview fia buatan amati kayak Mey ini…**

**Yang doyan ma cerita adventure, Mey minta maf karena disini yg terasa baget romance nya… karena Mey ga ahli dalam bidang pertempuran…**

**Maaf juga kalu selama ni cerita fic buatan Mey tulisannya suka salah atau hurufnya ga komplit, selama ni Mey ga pernah meriksa ulang ketikannya…**

**Maaf ya, di chap ni mungkin Ichigo agak OOC gitu…**

**Yang ga suka, mending tinggalin aja ni cerita…**

**Bagi yang suka… tolong kasih keyakinan buat Mey ngelanjutin ni cerita…**

**Gomennasai… end… semoga kalian semua suka…**

**Prisoner of Love**

**Author : Meyrin Hawk**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Rukia K. x Ichigo K.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Summary : **Cinta… Cinta membuat Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo. Cinta juga membuat Inoue menutup mata terhadap perasaan Ichigo & Rukia. Cinta juga yang membuat Ichigo mengejar Rukia hingga ke Soul Society. Dan… cinta pula yang membuat seseorang dari masa lalu ingin merebut Rukia dari kehidupannya di Karakura & Soul Society.

**Chapter 2 : Say you love me, please…**

Tangan mungil itu tak hentinya menggoreskan tinta diatas kertas laporannya. Pikirannya yang kosong tidak menghilangkan kendali tangannya. Cukup mengagumkan, tangan itu tetap mampu menulis dengan benar tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

"Sudahlah Rukia-chan…. Ini sudah larut malam, berhentilah menulis."

Sentuhan tangan lembut seseorang pada punggung tangan Rukia membuat Rukia berhenti menulis.

"Shirayuki…"

Entah sejak kapan… rupanya zanpakutou Rukia telah menjelma menjadi sesosok wanita cantik berkimono putih.

"Pulanglah, Rukia–chan. Hadapi dia…. Menghindar bukanlah gayamu."

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Shirayuki. Aku takut pertahananku akan hancur kalau terus bertemu dengannya."

"Kalau ka uterus menghindar, lama-lama kau tidak mempunyai tempat untuk sembunyi."

"Nani…? Candamu tidak lucu, Shirayuki."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kau kenal sendirikan bagaimana sifatnya? Dia sangat nekad. Kalau tidak berhasil menemuimu di Kuchiki Mansion, dia pasti akan mencarimu disini."

Rukia tersenyum simpul. Ia kembali mengenang bagaimana nekadnya seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ya, dia memang selalu bertindak sesuka hatinya. Tidak peduli oaring lain akan suka atau tidak atas sikapnya itu. Dia tetap melakukan apa saja yang diangapnya perlu untuk dilakukan."

"Kalau begitu pulanglah…"

"Haaah… andai saja aku bisa menghapusnya dengan mudah dari pikiranku, aku pasti tidak akan sebingung ini."

"Kau yang membuat masalnya menjadi semakin rumit. Kau ingin merelakannya untuk temanmu, tapi kau sendiri malah membiarkan perasaannya terus berkembang kepadamu."

"Aku sudah meninggalkannya, Shirayuki. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya melupakan perasaannya kepadaku."

"Kalau memang semudah itu, kenapa kau sendiri tidak bisa melupakannya? Kau masih belum menjawab pernyataan cintanya, Rukia-chan…"

"Behenti menghakimiku, Shirayuki!" geram Rukia. "A-aku… aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku terhadap Ichigo.

Suara Rukia semakin bergetar, tangisnya pecah dipelukan Shirayuki.

**mmmmm**

Nafas Ichigo terdengar berat. Ia tiada hentinya menghela nafas, berharap dengan terus melakukan itu berulang-ulang dapat mengurangi sedikit bebannya.

Ini terlalu sulit.

Benar-benar rumit.

Ichigo tidak menyangka pertengkarannya dengan Rukia satu tahun yang lalu akan berkembang seperti ini.

Mereka biasa beradu argument. Makanya pada malam pertengkarannya dengan Rukia satu tahun yang lalu itu, Ichigo membiarkan Rukia pergi begitu saja.

Toh, Rukia Cuma pergi. Paling-paling pagi besok dia sudah kembali untuk memakai baju seagamnya agar bisa pergi sekolah. Pikir Ichigo waktu itu.

Tapi ternyata…. Ichigo salah.

Rukia tidak pernah terlihat lagi setelah malam itu.

Tidak disekolah.

Tidak dirumah.

Tidak juga didalam lemarinya.

Hari itu juga Ichigo berkeliling kota Karakura untuk mencari Rukia. Setelah kakinya terasa letih karena mencari sambil berlari, barulah Ichigo ingat pada satu tempat dimana ia bisa menemukan Rukia.

Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, Ichigo ber'shunpo menuju toko Urahara. Ia ingin meminta sang pemilik toko membukakan Senkaimon untuknya. Rupanya begitu tiba, ia langsung disambut senyuman manis oleh si pemilik toko.

"Wah… sayang sekali, Kurosaki. Senkaimon baru saja dikunci rapat oleh Yamamoto-taichou. Katanyademi keamanan Soul Soceity." ujar Urahara.

Ichigo berlutut ditanah. Kakinya terasa kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang berat badannya sendiri.

Barulah Ichigo sadar saat itu, ucapan Rukia sebelum pergi adalah benar. Rukia meninggalkannya…

"RUKIAAA…"

**Flashback…**

Ichigo memasuki rumahnya dengan tampang kusut. Tekanan roh yang ia keluarkanpun terasa kalau ia sedang marah besar. Bahkan Yuzu yang memanggilnya untuk makan malam ia acuhkan begitu saja.

"Rukiaaa!"

Ichigo membanting pintu kamarnya begitu mendapati sosok Rukia tengah duduk diranjangnya sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Bisa-bisanya kau , meninggalkanku dan membiarkanku menuggu sampai berjam-jam." marah Ichigo menghampiri Rukia.

Alih-alih meminta maaf, Rukia malah sibuk meringkuk diatas ranjang Ichigo.

"Hoi, Rukia! Kau tidak tuli kan?"

"Aku dengar kok. Tidak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti itu." akhirnya Ichigo memdapatkan perhatian dari Rukia.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku didepan pagar tadi?"

"Aku harus buru-buru ke Soul Society. Ada informasi yang harus aku ketahui."

"Haah…sudahlah. Apa jawabanmu sekarang?" Ichigo tidak ingin kemarahannya terus berlarut.

"Apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau tahu aku menuggu jawaban atas pernyataan cintaku tadi."

"Oh… itu."

"Lalu?" Ichigo nampak tak sabaran.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa? Selama itu aku meniggalkanmu sendirian dikelas tidak membuatmu memikirkan jawabannya?"

"Itu kan cuma hal kecil, tidak perlu semarah itu kan?"

"Hal kecil? Hal KECIL kau bilang?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Kau membuatku semakin tidak nyaman dirumah ini."

"Kalau kau tidak nyaman, pulang saja ke Soul Socity sana!"

emosi Ichigo sunggguh meledak-ledak saat itu, ia tidak sadar sudah mengucapkan kata 'pengusiran untuk Rukia.

"Baik! Aku akan pergi!" kesal Rukia bersiap-siap keluar lewat jendela kamar Ichigo.

"Pergi sana! Kalau perlu kunci saja Senkaimon rapat-rapat."

"Kau tenang saja, Ichigo. Senkaimon akan terkunci rapat untukmu." ujarnya sebelum menhilang dari pandangan Ichigo.

**Flashback end…**

Tap tap tap

Lamunan Ichigo buyar ketika mendengar langkah melewati tempat Ichigo berdiri sekarang.

Ichigo sedikit menyipitkan matanya agar bida melihat dengan jelas sosok yang baru melwatinya, karena cahaya penerangan ditempat itu remang-remang.

"Rukia? Kenapa kau disini?"

Rukia membalikan badannya. Ia baru sadar kalau baru melewati Ichigo.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini didepan kamarku?"

"Aku baru tahu itu kamarmu. Tapi syukurlah, aku tidakperlu repot-repot mencari kamarmu di mansion seluas ini."

"Huh! Cepat kembali kekamarmu, Kurosaki."

Rukia tidak ingin berlama-lama disana. Berada didekat Ichigo membuatnya merasakan reatsu hangat penuh kerinduan yang terus Ichigo pancarkan. Rukia putuskan untuk lekas masuk kekamarnya.

"Kenapa harus Kurosaki?"

Rukia sedikit tercekat ketika membalikkan badannya. Ternyata Ichigo telah berdiri sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Entah Ichigo berjalan atau ber'shunpo, yang jelas Rukia sama sekali tidak mendengar langkahnya sama sekali.

Ichigo membuat langkah maju, membuat punggung Rukia menabrak pintu dibelakangknya. Kemudian tangan kiri Ichigo bergerak menepel di pintu yang disandari Rukia.

"Ini aneh. Kau yang bertambah tinggi, atau akunya yang jadi pendek." canda Ichigo

"A-pa maumu, Kurosaki? Jangan bersikap kuarang ajar padaku. Cepat kembali kekamarmu!"

Rukia mencoba mengeluarkan suara setenang mungikn, namun sedikit gagal karena merasakan nafas Ichigo berhembur ditelinga kirinya.

"Sudah kubilang, kenapa harus Kurosaki? Bukan seperti itu kau memanggilku dulu."

"Jangan… co…ba-coba… ganggu… a-ku."

Nafas Rukia semakin terputus-putus saat menggertak Ichigo. Ini terlalu mengejutkan bagi Rukia. Ichigo membuat Rukia gugup.

"Sebutkan namaku, Rukia." bisik Ichigo mesra.

"Kurosaki… Ichigo…"

"Bukan yang itu. Kau tahu apa yang kuminta. Katakan, Rukia…"

Ichigo semakin mendesak Rukia. Ia mencium pipi Rukia, berpindah ke rahangnya, lalu leher Rukia. Hal itu ia lakukan dengan pelan agar Rukia juga menikmatinya.

"Ichi… go…" akhirnya Rukia menyerah juga.

Ichigo tersenyum, tapi ia ingin lebih.

"Lebih keras!"

"Ichigo…!"

"Hmp, bagus. Sekarang… katakan kau mencintaiku."

"Tid-dak, kumohon jangan…"

Kesadaran Rukis mulai diambang batas. Terlebih lagi saat itu Ichigo sedikit menghisap dan mengigit leher Rukia.

"Katakan, Rukia…"

"Ichi…"

Pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan, Byakuyab berjalan dikoridor menuju kamar Rukia ketika merasakan dua buah tekana roh mengumpul disana. Satu milik Ichigo yang semakin menguat, dan atu lagi milik Rukia yang berubah-ubah.

Tentu itu sangatlah aneh bagi Byakuya. Ia khawatir makhluk jingga iut sedang mengganggu adiknya.

Langkah Byakuya terhenti ketika hampir tiba didepan kamar Rukia. Ia sedikit tercekat. Ia berani bersumpah kalau semenit sebelumnya pintu kamar Rukia bergerak menutup.

Byakuta tidak langsung membuka pintu kamar Rukia begitu tiba didepannya. Ia masih menghargai privasi adik angkatnya itu.

Wajah Byakuya berubah tegang ketika mendengar rintihan serta isakan pelan suara Rukia dari dalam kamar.

"Rukia, aku berada didalam sana?"

Byakuya sedikit menebalkan tekanan roh miliknya untuk menggertak Ichigo (kalau memang ia beradadidalam). Memdadak suara isakan serta rintihan Rukia tidak terdengar lagi. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kalau penghuni kamar akan keluar.

'Sudah cukup! Bocah sialan itu pasti ada didalam.' pikir Byakuya.

**Sreeek!**

Dengan kasar Byakuya menggeser pintu kamar Rukia…

**To be continued…**

Silahkan menebak, silahkan menunggu untuk kelanjutannya….

Dan…

Silahkan mereview….

Chapter brikutnya akan mulai terlihat orang ke-3 nya…


	3. Chapter 3 : Kaiendono?

**Yap, dah chapter 3… tapi belum ada satu pun review yg Mey balas…**

**Mey merasa bersalah T.T**

**Makasih para readers yang mw ngereview fic buatan amatir kayak Mey ini…**

**Karena bagian terbaik buat Mey itu review dari readers semua…**

**Maaf Mey belum bisa membalas satu per satu review para readers, hape internetan Mey masih rusak…**

**Tapi Mey pastiin Mey bakalan ngebaca review klian semua setiap kali ngpublish cerita…**

**Gomen juga Mey juga belum ngasih review di fic langganan Mey, en lagi-lagi karena si hape untuk internetan RUSAK…**

**Maaf juga kalu selama ni cerita fic buatan Mey tulisannya suka salah atau hurufnya ga komplit, selama ni Mey ga pernah meriksa ulang ketikannya…**

**Mey juga belum tau endingnya nt mau Ichiruki ato Ichihime…**

**Kalu skrg sih Mey masih mau Ichiruki, ga tau deh kalu adeknya mey berhasil bujuk Mey bikin ending Ichihime… dia ngebet banget tuh pengen Ichihime…**

**Oiy…**

**Di chap 1 ada yg ngreview ttg masalah typo…**

**JUJUR, saking amatirannya, Mey ga ngerti bagaimana bentuk serta wujud typo itu…**

**Dengan sgala kerendahan hati… mey harap ada dari diantara para readers yg mau jelasin apa itu typo… karena walaupun Mey dah nulis sejak SMP, tp ttp aja para reders lah yg jauh lebih berpengalaman dr Mey…**

**Gomennasai… end… semoga kalian semua suka…**

**Prisoner of Love**

**Author : Meyrin Hawk**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Rukia K. x Ichigo K.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Summary : **Cinta… Cinta membuat Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo. Cinta juga membuat Inoue menutup mata terhadap perasaan Ichigo & Rukia. Cinta juga yang membuat Ichigo mengejar Rukia hingga ke Soul Society. Dan… cinta pula yang membuat seseorang dari masa lalu ingin merebut Rukia dari kehidupannya di Karakura & Soul Society.

**Chapter 3 : Kaien-dono? **

'Sudah cukup! Bocah sialan itu pasti ada didalam.' pikir Byakuya.

**Sreeek!**

Dengan kasar Byakuya menggeser pintu kamar Rukia…

…

…

Kamar Rukia gelap gulita. Sumber penerangan satu-satunya sat itu adalah cahaya bulan yang menembus kamar Rukia hingga memperlihatkan sosok Rukia yang berbaring diatas futonnya. Dan…

Tidak ada Ichigo disana?

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Nii-sama?"

Rukia bergegas bangkit dari futon tidurnya. Menghampiri Byakuya yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

Mata Byakuya terus mengamati tiap sudut kamar Rukia. Meskipun tidak ada Ichigo disana, Byakuya masih merasakan keganjilan.

"Aku mnedengar suara aneh dari kamarmu. Ada apa?"

"A-ku… baik-baik saja, nii-sama. Aku hanya mimpi buruk."

Dipandanginya Rukia dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Rukia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur. Rukia masih memakai shihakuso'nya yang sedikit berantakan, setara dengan futonnya.

Kecurigaan Byakuya kian bertambah. Ia tahu Rukia bukanlah tipe orang yang malas mengganti shihakuso'nya dengan yukata tidur ketika akan beristirahat, selelah apapun Rukia. Terlebih lagi, zanpakutou Rukia masih tersemat manis dipinggangnya.

Orang bodoh mana membawa zanpakutou saat tidur?

"Aku merasakan reiatsu aneh dikamarmu. Aku akan memeriksanya sebentar."

"Ja-ngan, nii-sama!"

Rukia tiba-tiba menghadang Byakuya sebelum Byakuya sempat memijakkan kakinya di dalam. Tentu saja itu menambah keyakinan Byakuya kalau bocah jeruuk itu sedang bersembunyi didalam.

"Aku merasakan reiatsu Kurosaki, Rukia. Aku yakin dia ada disini. Biarkan aku masuk."

"Ta-ta-pi…"

"Ya, aku memang berada disekitar sini, Byakuuya."

Ichigo tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang Byakuya. Byakuya berbalik dan memandang dingin Ichigo.

"Tapi aku bukan berada didalam," lanjut Ichigo.

'Sejak kapan dia berada disana?' batin Rukia.

Rukia melirik sedikit tempat persembunyian Ichigo disudut kamarnya tadi, disana ada jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Tampaknya Ichigo menggunakan jendela itu untuk keluar dari kamar Rukia.

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini dikawasan kamar Rukia?" selidik Byakuya.

"Mana aku tahu itu kamar Rukia. Bentuk ruangan disini kan sama. Aku bisa kesini saja karena mendengar suaramu yang menyebut-nyebut namaku."

"Cepat kembali kekamarmu, Kurosaki. Aku tidak suka melihat ada orang berkeliaran di mansionku tengah malam begini."

"Ya, ya, ya… dari tadi aku memang ingin kekamarku kok. Tch, kau juga cepat kembali kekamarmu, Byakuya. Kau tidak suka kan melihat orang berkeliaran di mansionmu tengah malam," ledek Ichigo sebelum akhirnya ber'shunpo meninggalkan kamar Rukia.

Byakuya memberikan tatapan –aku-tidak-suka- kearah Rukia, ia baru meninggalkan kamar Rukia setelah yakin Ichigo sudah benar-benar pergi.

"Dasa jeruk idiot," gerutu Rukia mengunci rapat-rapat pintu kamarnya.

**mmmmm**

Suasana sarapan pagi diruang makan Kuchiki Mansion terasa sepi. Meskipun orang yang ikut sarapan sedikit bertambah dari biasanya, tetap saja tidak bisa memecah kebisuan ruangan itu.

"Mmm… ano… Kuchiki!" akhirnya Orihime memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

Lucunya, karena sama-sama Kuchiki, baik Byakuya maupun Rukia langsung menoleh kearah Orihime.

"E-eh, maksudku Kuchiki Rukia," Orihime memperjelas siapa yang ia panggil.

Well, Byakuya kembali ke ativitas makannya.

"Ada apa, Inoue?"

"Itu… leher Kuchiki. Kenapa ada bercak merahnya?"

"Uhuk!" tiba-tiba saja Ichigo tersedak makanannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ichigo?" tanya Sado, Ichigo mengangguk cepat.

"Ah, ini?" Rukia meraba bercak merah di lehernya, mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Mungkin tadi malam digigit nyamuk."

"O… begitu. Aku pikir Kuchiki sedang alergi."

"Aku harap nyamuknya tidak berkepala orange," tembak Byakuya langsung.

Ekor mata Byakuya melirik Rukia dan Ichigo bergantian. Keduanya tidak tersipu ataupun memerah. Mereka berdua tetap sibuk dengan makanannya.

"A… nyamuknya cukup ganas ya," cela Ishida mulai mengerti darimana asal bercak merah di leher Rukia.

Ichigo memasukan makanan kedalam mulut dengan asal. Dia tidak peduli dengan Byakuya yang secara terang-terangan menyindirnya. Ichigo kesal pada Byakuya atas kejadian tadi malam. Semua perjuangan Ichigo hancur begitu saja berkat Byakuya seorang.

**Flashback…**

"Ichigo… tolong hentikan…" rengek Rukia mencoba menghentikan tindakan gila Ichigo yang terus menyerang lehernya.

Antara sadar dan tidak, Rukia baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak bersandar di pintu kamarnya lagi. Entah sejak kapan ini terjadi, yang jelas sekarang ia sudah berbaring diatas futon tidur di dalam kamarnya.

Futonnya digelar asal-asalan, sepertinya Ichigo menariknya dengan paksa dari lemari penyimpanan saat Ichigo menyeret Rukia kedalam kamar.

Dan sekarang…

Kurosaki Ichigo sedang menyerangnya, mengurung Rukia dibawahnya. Memaksa Rukia mengikuti permintaan yang sendari tadi terus Rukia coba menolaknya.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, Rukia."

"Aku tidak bisa…"

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Aku yakin kau juga mencintaiku!" kata Ichigo menatap tajam mata Rukia.

Menatap mata Ichigo yang memohon padanya membuat Rukia ingin mengakui perasaanya. Mata Ichigo sungguh rapuh dan putus asa. Rukia tidak ingin melihat Ichigo seperti ini. Ia benar-benar tidak tega.

"A-ku…" Rukia mulai mencoba jujur.

"Katakan saja, Rukia…" bisik Ichigo.

Ichigo bergerak pelan menciumi leher Rukia, agar gadis mungil itu tetap setengah sadar dan lebih mudah mengatakan apa yang ingin Ichigo dengar.

"Aku… a-ku… men… cin…"

Sedikit lagi…

"Rukia, kau berada didalam?"

Suara Byakukya dari balik pintu berhasil membuat Rukia kembali ke realita. And congratulation… Byakuya telah membuat usaha Ichigo yang hampir berhasil menjadi gagal total.

"Nii-sama?"

"Argh! Sial!" geram Ichigo membenamkan kepalanya disisi kanan leher Rukia.

"Ichigo, cepat pergi!"

"Tidak. Sebelum kau bilang mencintaiku."

"Aku mohon Ichigo…" bujuk Rukia putus asa dan hampir menangis.

"Tidak mau…"

"Aku tidak ingin kau mendapat masalah…"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku peduli, Ichigo! Aku peduli padamu…"

Ichigo mengangkat sedikit kepalanya agar bisa menatap mata Rukia. Sungguh senang rasanya mendengar Rukia masih tetap peduli kepadanya.

"Rukia?"

Rukia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya kembali. Dikecupnya lembut pipi Ichigo.

"Kumohon, pergilah kalau memang kau mencintaiku."

**Sreek!**

Pintu kamar Rukia terbuka bertepatan dengan bersembunyinya Ichigo disudut tergelap kamar Rukia.

**Flashback end…**

Sekarang.

Di ruangan ini.

Ichigo tiada hentinya melempar pandang kearah Rukia, berharap gadis itu akan membalas pandangannya. Tapi kenyataannya Rukia hanya menunduk, mengacuhkan Ichigo.

Kepala Rukia baru terangkat ketika seorang pelayan datang membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Rukia. Rukia hanya menberi isyarat agar pelayan itu pergi.

"Aku sudah selesai," ujar Byakuya akhirnya meninggalkan ruang makan.

Begitu tekanan roh Byakuya terasa jauh, Rukia langsung bangkit dari bantal duduknya.

"Kuchiki fuku-taichou!"

Kiyone mendobrak begitu saja ruang makan Kuchiki Mansion.

"Aku sudah tahu, Kiyone. Aku harus menunggu nii-sama pergi dulu," kata Rukia menyambut zanpakutou yang dibawakan oleh pelayannya.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali ada Kurosaki disini. Aku harap Kurosaki mau ikut membantu kami. Ukitake-taichou sudah sangat kewalahan." ajak Kiyone.

"Tidak usah, Kiyone!" sela Rukia sebelum Ichigo sempat menjawab. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menunggunya mengambil zanpakutounya yang masih tertinggal dikamar."

"Kuchiki fuku-taichou, saya melihat zanpakutou ini disalah satu ruangan yang saya lewati. Zanpakutou ini mirip dengan milik Kurosaki," kata Sentaro datang sambil membawa zangetsu milik Ichigo.

"Ah, iya. Terimakasih!"

Dengan wajah berseri-seri Ichigo mengambil zangetsu dari tangan Sentaro.

"Ck! Pasti kau meninggalkan kamarmu dalam keadaan terbuka," omel Rukia berjalan keluar.

**mmmmm**

"Saya sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa jadi seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja Hollow bermunculan disana," jelas Kiyone sambil terus mengimbangi kecepatan shunpo Rukia.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di area pertarungan shinigami divisi 13 dengan para Hollow. Tempat itu kacau sekali. Hollow berada dimana-mana. Bagaimanpun bentuk ukuran mereka, 1 Hollow tidak cukup kalau dihadapi oleh 3 atau 5 orang shinigami.

"Benar-benar kacau," Ichigo mencabut zangetsu dari punggungnya. "Saatnya bersenang-senang."

Ichigo turun ke arena pertempuran dengan semangat menyala-nyala. Menebas satu per satu Hollow yang muncul dihadapannya dengan zangetsu.

"Sentaro, Kiyone… sebaiknya kalian bawa saja Ukitake-taichou dari arena pertempuran, biar aku yang menangani semua," perintah Rukia akhirnya terjun ke arena pertarungan.

Sekitar 25 menit berlalu, akhirnya para Hollow berhasil dimusnahkan. Rukia menyibukkan dirinya dengan berkeliling untuk melihat kondisi anggota divisi 13.

Mata Rukia tiba-tiba tertuju ke arah laki-laki berambut orange tengah dipapah Sentaro untuk duduk beristirahat di bawah pohon.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Rukia menghampiri mereka.

"Hehe, hanya sedikit tergores. Tidak perlu khawatir," jelas Ichigo sedikit meringis menahan sakit akibat luka diperutnya.

"Dasar baka!" Rukia mengambil alih tugas sentaro. "Selalu saja ceroboh!"

Rukia terus saja mengomel, mengatai Ichigo bodoh dan sebagainya. Tapi walaupun begitu, tangannya terus mengeluarkan kidou untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka Ichigo.

Ichigo tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Rukia. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan sosok Rukia yang seperti ini.

"Idiot, dimarahi malah tertawa. Jangan-jangan kepalamu terbentur saat bertarung tadi?"

Ichigo terus tertawa sambil menarik Rukia ke pelukannya. Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin lebih erat memeluk Rukia, tapi luka yang belum sembuh sempurna di perutnya itu menghalanginya.

"He-i, apa-apaan kau ini? Apa benar gara-gara terkena serangan Hollow tadi membuatmu jadi aneh?"

Rukia terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari Ichigo, tapi tetap saja ia kalah kuat.

"Jangan banyak bergerak. Kau malah akan semakin menyakitiku," bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia.

"Apa maumu, baka?"

Walaupun tidak melihat wajah Ichigo, Rukia bisa menebak kalau saat ini Ichigo pasti tengah tersenyum.

Kemudian dengan beruntun Ichigo menciumi pundak Rukia. Shihakuso milik Rukia tidak menjadi halangan untuk menghantarkan rangsangan ke kulit Rukia. Badan Rukia terasa memanas.

"Aku merindukanmu, Rukia," katanya kemudian masih asyik menciumi pundak Rukia, kini berpindah ke leher.

"Ichigo…"

Tangan Rukia bergerak perlahan memeluk punggung Ichigo, memperdalam kedekatannya dengan panas tubuh Ichigo.

Rukia tamapaknya sudah lupa dimana mereka sekarang berada. Rukia kelihatan menikmati tiap sentuhan yang Ichigo berikan. Matanya terpejam, dadanya kembang kempis.

"Yo, Rukia! Aku dengar divisi 13 mendapat serangan Hollow."

Sosok Abarai Renji tiba-tiba sudah muncul dibelakang Rukia, membuat Ichigo menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ups! Aku sengaja mengganggumu, Ichigo," ujar Renji tersenyum-senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ugh… baik taicho maupun fuku-taichou, dua-duanya sama-sama pengganggu." gerutu Ichigo tidak rela melepaskan Rukia.

"Yo, Ichigo! Kapan kau tiba?"

"Baru kemarin."

"Renji, tolong bawa Ichigo ke Unohana-taichou. Aku mau melihat keadaan yang lainnya dulu." Rukia bergegas meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Wow! Sedingin sode no shirayuki!" ledek Rneji.

"Apakah dia memang seperti itu selama setahun ini?"

"Yeah, begitulah… Untung saja kau gagal mencairkannya barusan. Aku datang tepat waktu," ujar Renji bangga.

"Ck! Dasar babon!"

**mmmmm**

"Nah… sudah selesai, Kurosaki-kun," ujar Orihime mengubah kembali bentuk shun shun rikka miliknya menjadi jepitan rambut.

"Terimakasih, Inoue."

Ichigo mencoba merapikan kembali shihakuso'nya.

"Benar-benar ramai ya."

Orihime tiada hentinya melempar pandang kesekeliling ruangan. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di salah satu ruangan di Kuchiki Mansion.

Berbeda dari biasanya, ruangan itu kini ramai dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang shinigami yang mereka kenal. Mereka semua sedang mengadakan pesta penyambutan untuk Ichigo beserta kawan-kawannya.

Mengadakan peseta di Kuchiki Mansion memang merupakn hal aneh, mengingat si tuan rumah yang lebih menyukai keheningan dirumah seluas ini. Siapapun pencetus ide gila ini, dia telah sukses membuat ruangan tersebut penuh dengan bau sake.

Di satu sudut bisa dilihat Hitsugaya duduk diam bersama Hinamori, keduanya tidak ingin terlibat dalam pesta minuman keras. Di sudut lainnya ada Ikkaku sedang adu minum bersama Rangiku, wajah mereka berdua benar-benar merah karena mabuk.

"Pesta yang gila," komentar Ishida menyeruput sedikit sakenya.

"Kau mau, Ichigo?" tawar Sado menyodorkan segelas sake ke Ichigo.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin minum," tolak Ichigo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong… pemilik rumah belum terlihat dari tadi."

Lagi-lagi Orihime melempar pandang ke penjuru ruangan. Rasanya baru beberapa detik Orihime berbicara, tiba-tiba pintu sudah terbuka hingga memperlihatkan sosok Renji tengah membopong Rukia di pundaknya layaknya karung beras.

"Halo semuaaa… aku membawakan tuan rumah kesini," teriak Renji terus membopong Rukia kedalam.

"Hei, babon! Turunkan aku! Aku harus kembali, Ukitake-taichou membutuhkanku."

Rukia terus memberontak dalam bopongan Renji. Ini sudah melebihi batas. Gara-gara sikap Renji yang seenaknya saja ini, Rukia telah kehilangan wibawa didepan shinigami lainnya. Seisi ruangan menertawankan kekoyolan mereka berdua. Rukia tahu yang ditertawakan itu Renji, tapi tetap saja Rukia juga ikut merasa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah miinta izin pada Ukitake-taichou."

"Turunkan aku dasar babon!"

**Bruak!**

Renji menjatuhkan Rukia hingga terduduk tepat disamping Ichigo.

"Kau tuli ya? Kubilang turunkan, bukan jatuhkan!"

"Santailah sedikit, Rukia. Sia-sia saja aku memohon kepada Kuchiki-taichou untuk memakai ruangannya kalau kau tidak bergabung bersama kami."

"Pertama, aku tidak suka pesta. Kedua, aku tidak suka minum. Dan… yang ketiga, AKU TIDAK ADA WAKTU BABON!"

"Ayolah Kuchiki, sudah lama kita tidak berbicara bersama," bujuk Orihime.

"Paling tidak ikutlah minum bersama kami. Sedikit… saja. Setelah itu kau boleh kembali."

"Benarkah aku boleh kembali kalau minum sedikit?"

Renji mengangguk cepat. Ia tahu Rukia tidak akan minum. Dari dulu Rukia benci sake. Jadi… ini adalah jebakan pas untuk membuat Rukia tinggal.

"Bersenang-senanglah…"

Renji mulai berbaur dengan yang lainnya, meniggalkan Rukia dipojokkan yang tak hentinya cemberut.

Tawa kencang, bau sake, serta tarian babon Renji membuat Rukia mual.

"Siapa sih orang yang tidak suka situasi ini selain aku? Bisa-bisanya mereka senang cuma karena sake?" Rukia bergumam sendiri.

Ia terus mengabaikan Orihime dan Ichigo yang asyik berbicara dari tadi. Ruangan itu terasa semakin memanas bagi Rukia begitu melihat Orihime tersipu dihadapan Ichigo.

'O ya! Ada! Ada orang yang tidak suka acara seperti ini selain aku,' batin Rukia tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

'Biasanya dia akan duduk di teras untuk menghindar.'

Rukia terus memutar memori saat baru menjadi anggota divisi 13. Saat itu semua anggota divisi 13 sedang berpesta. Semuanya saling melempar canda dan tertawa bersama.

Kecuali… Rukia.

Rukia selalu menjadi tunggal diantara yang lainnya. Mereka semua sama sekali tidak berani bergaul dangan keluarga Kuchiki. Mereka selalu saja berbisik-bisik di belakang Rukia.

Rukia lelah terus di 'istimewakan'. Dia ingin disamakan dengan yang lainnya, dia cuma shinigami biasa, dia juga butuh teman untuk berbicara.

Sekedar mencari penyegaran, Rukia menoleh ke arah teras luar. Disana ada sosok fuku-taichou'nya sedang melambaikan tangan kearah Rukiaa, memberi isyarat agar Rukia bergabung bersamanya.

Rukia tersenyum sendiri bila mengingat kenangan itu kembali. Kenangan bersama fuku-taichou terdahulu selalu memberikan warna yang berbeda di hatinya. Sayang sekarang Rukia tidak bisa melihat senyum ramah fuku-taichounya lagi.

'Kaien-dono,' batin Rukia menoleh keteras luar, berharap perasaanya bisa teredam.

'Ti-tidak mungkin!'

Masih di dalam hatinya, Rukia terkejut ketika memandang teras luar. Disana ada sosok seseorang yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

'Kaien-dono? Aku pasti berhalusinasi.'

Rukia menepuk-nepuk pipinya, berharap tindakannya itu dapat membuat matanya kembali normal.

Lagi.

Rukia melihat lagi keluar. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau yang ia lihat hanya halusinasi.

'Masih ada?'

"Kuchiki, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ishida khawatir melihat Rukia begitu gelisah.

Perhatian teman-teman Ichigo langsung teralih ke Rukia.

"A-a-ku…"

Rukia tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa. Ia tidak ingin teman-temannya menganggap ia gila.

"Aku haus!" lanjut Rukia menyambar cawan sake dari tangan Sado yang sudah berisi sake.

Diteguknya habis sake itu.

1 cawan…

2 cawan…

3 cawan…

4, 5, 6, 7… semua belum cukup.

"Kuchiki?" Orihime mulai cemas.

Rukia masih terliat gelisah. Di sambarnya gentong sake yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Oi, Rukia!"

Ichigo mencoba mencegah, tapi Rukia telah berhasil meminum langsung dari gentong sake tadi.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Renji menghampiri Ichigo.

Semua mata masih tertegun memandangi Rukia yang terus meneguk habis sakenya.

"Hik!"

Rukia sedikit cegukkan ketika selesai menghabiskan 1 gentong sake. Ia menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menyeka sisa sake yang masih tertinggal di bibirnya. Kedua sisi pipinya memerah, sepertinya ia sudah sedikit mabuk.

"Kuchiki, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sado.

"Aku?" Rukia menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil memandangi teman-temannya, lalu beralih ke teras luar. Syukurlah, ia hanya berhalusinasi pikir Rukia.

"Tentu. Aku baik-baik saja," kataya kemudian sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Sepertinya pengaruh alkohol mulai bekerja pada diri Rukia.

"Nah… aku kan sudah minum sedikit. Aku mau kembali bekerja. Kaien-dono pasti akan memarahiku kalau aku tidak membantu Ukitake-taichou."

Rukia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan sedikit tehuyung. Ichigo ingin membantunya berdiri, tapi langsung di tolak oleh Rukia.

"Tidak, tidak… Jaga saja Inoue. Aku bisa berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri."

Baru selangkah Rukia melangkahkan kakinya, ia langsung ambruk tidak sadarkan diri.

"Dasar cebol! Tidak kuat minum, malah banyak minum."

Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia, lalu mnggendongnya bridal style.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja pestannya, aku mengantar si cebol ini kekamarnya dulu," kata Ichigo sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Umm… Kaien-dono?" Rukia bergumam sendri dalam gendongan Ichigo.

"Sudah, tidur saja. Kau masih mabuk."

Rukia malah tertawa cekikikan memandang wajah Ichigo. "Kenapa rambut Kaien-dono sama dengan jeruk aneh itu?"

'Dia benar-benar mabuk,' pikir Ichigo.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ichigo telah tiba di kamar Rukia. Tidak begitu sulit untuk menemukannya karena malam sebelunya dia sudah berada disana.

Ichigo membaringkan Rukia di atas futon tidur. Ia selimuti Rukia agar gadis mungil itu bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

"Oi, Rukia?"

Ichigo setengah terkejut ketika Rukia menarik kerah shihakuso'nya hingga wajah mereka berdekatan.

Ichigo tersipu malu. "Rukia?"

"Kau memang selalu baik padaku," bisik Rukia. "Akan kuberitahu satu rahasia. Aku… mencintaimu…"

"Rukia…" Ichigo semakin tersipu malu.

Kata-kata yang selama ini dinanti Ichigo akhirnya keluar juga dari mulut Rukia. Walau dengan cara sperti ini, itu sudah cukup membuat Ichigo senang. Ichigo percaya, orang mabuk selalu berkata jujur. Perasaannya serasa melambung diatas udara.

Ichigo tersenyum, secara perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Dari dulu ia ingin melakukan hal ini, tapi ia menahannya sampai mendengar Rukia mengakui perasaannya kepada Ichigo.

Ciuman pertama Ichigo, hanya akan ia berikan untuk Rukia. Walaupun kedudukannya sedikit tidak imbang karena Ichigo merebut ciuman pertama Rukia saat ia sedang mabuk, toh setidaknya Ichigo bisa memberitahu Rukia saat gadis itu telah sadar.

"Apakah itu artinya kau juga mencintaiku?"

Ichigo berhenti sebelum berhasil menyentuh bibir Rukia.

'Ada apa ini? Bukankah Rukia sudah tahu kalau aku sangat mencintainya?' batin Ichigo.

Ichigo merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ditatapnya kembali mata Rukia, mata itu begitu sedih. Dan… Ichigo merasa tidak melihat bayangannya di mata Rukia.

Apakah mungkin ada orang lain selain Ichigo dimata Rukia?

"Apakah kau juga mencintaiku… Kaien-dono?"

**To be continued…**

Mey mengharap kesediaan para readers untuk mereview…

Walaupun… mey bakalan merasa bersalah karena ga tau kapan bisa ngebalas reviewnya…

Yang jelas setelah hape mey disembuhkan…

Mey perlu hape sendri buat ngebalas review,

emang sih, dirumah Mey masih banyak yg punya hape yg bisa internetan…

but… setiap Mey mau pinjem selalu susah, mereka selalu bilang "No, my sista, I wanna check my facebook or twitter. You just wanna see your fanfic. So, next time. Okay my dear…"

Waktu ngepublish chap 2 aja nyolong-nyolong…

Huaaa…

My family ignore my handphone… (Isshin mode on)

Okay….

**Review please… ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 : Anxiety

**Ga tau mau bilang apa, yang jelas only one…**

**Thankyouuuu buat para reders yg dah ngereview…**

**Ehm! Di chap ini sedikit ada bara api'nya…**

**Tapi maaf, akan sedikit menecewakan…**

**Gomennasai… end… semoga kalian semua suka…**

**Prisoner of Love**

**Author : Meyrin Hawk**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Rukia K. x Ichigo K.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Summary : **Cinta… Cinta membuat Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo. Cinta juga membuat Inoue menutup mata terhadap perasaan Ichigo & Rukia. Cinta juga yang membuat Ichigo mengejar Rukia hingga ke Soul Society. Dan… cinta pula yang membuat seseorang dari masa lalu ingin merebut Rukia dari kehidupannya di Karakura & Soul Society.

**Chapter 4 : Anxiety **

"Pantas saja! Bersikap baik padaku, mengajakku bergabung di pesta, mentraktirku makan. Rupanya ini tujuanmu." Rukia terus menggerutu di sela-sela pejalanan.

"Jangan mengoceh terus, tidak ada gunannya," kata Renji.

"Kau menjebakku, babon! Aku punya urusan lebih penting daripada harus mengikuti misi ini!"

"Sudahlah, Kuchiki. Tenagnkan dulu dirimu," nasehat Inoue.

Ya, ya, ya…

Pagi ini Rukia telah diculik dari ruang kerjannya untuk mnghadap Yamamoto-taichou. Ternyata dengan sengaja Renji telah mengajukan permohonan agar Rukia dilibatkan dalam ekspedisi ke pinggiran hutan di Rukongai.

Sebenarnya itu bukanlah masalah bagi Rukia. Rukia adalah seorang prefesional dalam tugas, ia pasti dengan senang hati mau dilibatkan. Yang membuatnya enggan adalah rekan-rekannya. Rukia pikir, ia hanya pergi berdua saja dengan Renji. Ruanya Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida, serta Sado turut serta dalam misi ini.

Niat awal Rukia mengikuti misi adalah untuk menghindari Ichgio, kini malah berbalik menjadi peluang kebersamaan. Benar-benar mmuakkan…

Rukia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo dalam memanfaatkan ksempatan ini. Di Kuchiki Mansion –yang sudah jelas-jelas ada Byakuya saja Ichigo berani mendesaknya, apalagi ditempat yang beribu-ribu meter jauhnya dari Kuchiki Mansion.

"Kyaaa!" jerit Orihime tersandung akar pohon.

"Inoue, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ishida.

"Kakiku sedikit terkilir."

"Sepertinya kita memang harus istirahat sekarang, lagi pula matahari akan terbenam," usul Renji.

"Disana!" Sado menunjuk tempat rinang di pinggiran sungai. "Aku melihat tempat yang cocok disana."

"Ayo kita kesana!" ajak Renji. "Inoue, apakah kau masih bisa berjalan?"

"Perjalanan kita masih jauh, jangan paksa Inoue berjalan. Suruh Kurosaki menggendongnya. Kau mau kan Kurosaki?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo tampak larut dalam lamunannya, ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa teman-temannya sedang menuggu jawaban darinya.

"Kurosaki?" ulang Rukia.

"Ah, iya?" Ichigo tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Bagus!"

Rukia bershunpo ke tepian sungai.

"Apa?" Ichigo masih bingung.

"Cepat gendong Inoue, jeruk!" jelas Renji menertawakan kelinglungan Ichigo.

Rukia berjalan ke pinggirang sungai. Gemercik air sungai menimbulkan alunan indah di telinganya. Rukia sungguh takjub melihat bayang-bayangan cahaya matahari terbenam terpantul dari aliran air.

Renji tiada hentinya memperhatikan Rukia. Sudah sejak lama ia tidak melihat Rukia yang seperti ini. Tingkah Rukia sekarang mengingatkan Renji pada kenangan masa kecil mereka.

Rukia berdiri ditengah-tengah sungai. Air sungai yang dangkal merendam kakinya hingga sebatas paha. Ini lebih mirip dejavu ketika Rukia memungut setangkai bunga liar mengalir didepannya. Seperti itu lah Renji pertama kali jatuh cinta kepada Rukia.

Rukia yang kasar, Rukia yang galak, Rukia yang punya tekanan roh lebih kuat darinya, serta Rukia yang selalu kuat seperti anak laki-laki. Semua itu tidak membuat membuat Renji berhenti jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Te-te-terimakasih, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime tampak kikuk ketika turun dari punggung Ichigo, Ichigo hanya menimpalinya dengan senyum.

Suara Orihime barusan menyadarkan Renji bahwa bukan cuma dirinya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Rukia. Ichigo juga turut serta. Itu membuat Renji kesal.

Ichigo mengingatkan Renji pada sebuah kenyataan bahwa Rukia sekarang tidak sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya lagi. Sejak Rukia ditugaskan ke Karakura, bocah jeruk itu telah berhasil memasuki hati Rukia scara perlahan.

"Dia milikku, Ichigo. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau memilikinya kalau hanya akan terus membuatnya terluka," gumam Renji.

Di satu sisi, Rukia sadar ia sedang di perhatikan oleh dua orang temannya. Rukia tersenyum. Kalau ia tidak bisa mencegah Ichigo untuk tidak mendekatinya, setidaknya Rukia bisa membuat Ichigo tahu kalau ia tidak ingin berada di dekat Ichigo. Pikir Rukia saat itu.

Rukia berbalik ketepian sungai, ia menghampiri Renji yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Ichigo. Kali ini Rukia tersenyum manis, beda dari biasanya.

"Rukongai distrik 59 dekat sini kan?" tanya Rukia ke Renji.

"Ya. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ayo kita pergi berdua, Renji."

"Cu-cuma berdua?" Renji setengah tidak percaya.

"Ya, berdua. Aku merasa tidak enak sudah marah-marah padamu tadi. Lagi pula, sudah lama kita tidak mengunjungi makan teman-teman kita. Mau?

Renji tersenyum lebar. Rukia mengajaknya, bukan laki-laki berambut orange itu.

"Oi, teman-teman! Aku pergi berdua dengan Rukia dulu ya!"

Renji pergi penuh semangat, meniggalkan Ichigo yang semakin berwajah cemberut.

**mmmmm**

"Kata Kuchiki-taichou… kau mulai melirik para bangasawan yang melamarmu ya?" Renji memberanikan diri setelah Rukia selesai berdoa di depan makam teman-temannya.

"Hn, ya."

"Apakah kau ingun menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal, Rukia?"

"Jangan khawatir, Renji. Aku tahu betul dengan pilihan hidupku."

"Tapi… bukannya jauh lebih baik kalau kau menikah dengan orang yang kau kenal."

"Yang aku kenal? Dengan siapa? Kau tahu kan, tidak banyak orang yang merasa pantas bergaul dengan keluarga Kuchiki."

Rukia melempar pandang kearah langit, matahari semakin terbenam. Rukia menemukan alasan agar mereka berdua lekas kembali, ia tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan konyol ini.

"Sudah hampir malam, kita harus kembali," ujar Rukia melewati Renji.

"Bagaimana dengan aku?" tanya Renji tiba-tiba.

Rukia membalikan badanya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana dengan aku, Rukia? Kau sudah mengenalku sejak kecil. Aku mau menghabiskan seluruh hidupku di Soul Society bersamamu. Aku mau menikah denganmu, aku mencintaimu…"

Seorang Renji Abarai telah mengakui perasaanya dihadapan Kuchiki Rukia. Perasaan sahabat kini telah berubah menjadi cinta.

Rukia menhembuskan nafas berat. Ia sudah menduga akan menjadi seperti ini. Sejak Renji membantu Ichigo menyelamatkannya dari tiang eksekusi, Rukia sudah mulai menyadari perasaan sahabatnya itu terhadap dirinya.

"Aku mau menghabiskan seluruh hidupku di Soul Society ini bersamamu, Renji. Tapi… aku tidak bisa kalau harus menikah denganmu."

"Kenapa, Rukia? Aku akan berusaha membuatmu mencintaiku kalau kau memberiku kesempatan."

Rukia mengeleng pelan. "Aku menyayangimu, Renji. Sungguh… aku tidak ingin mengubah persahabatan kita menjadi ikatan lain seperti pernikahan."

Renji mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia ingin terus meyakinkan Rukia terhadap perasaanya, tapi ia tahu itu akan jadi sia-sia. Pendirian Rukia tidak mudah diubah bila telah ditetapkan.

"Apakah… karena kau sudah mencintai Ichigo, Rukia?"

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia harus memilih antara berbohong atau berkata jujur kepada Renji.

"Kau mencintai Ichigo kan?"

"Tidak, Renji." Rukia menatap Renji setenang mungkin. "Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ichigo. Ichigo adalah milik Inoue."

Sungguh sulit menjelaskan ekspresi Rukia saat itu. Antara sedih, galau, ataupunputus asa. Renji benar-benar tidak bisa menebaknya.

"Dan aku milikmu, karena aku sahabatmu…" sambung Rukia tersenyum lebar.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang."

**mmmmm**

Ichigo duduk menyendiri di bawah pohon rindang di pinggiran sungai. Malam telah larut saat itu, semua teman-temannya telah tidur semua. Kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Pekatnya malam seoalah-olah memperolok dirinya. Tentang perasaan Ichigo yang benar-benar kacau. Bukan karena kecemburuannya pada Renji tadi sore, tapi karena ada hal lain yang jauh lebih menyita perhatian Ichigo sejak kemarin.

Kaien.

Nama itu yang terus berputar-putar dikepala Ichigo dari kemarin. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dari nama Kaien seorang.

Siapa Kaien?

Bagaimana kisah hidup Kaien?

Dan… kenapa Rukia bisa mencintai Kaien?

Ichigo benar-benar cemburu begitu mendengar nama Kaien meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Rukia. Perasaan cemburunya malah sempat membuat Ichigo ingin membunuh orang yang bernama Kaien. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, Ichigo telah memutuskan untuk mencari jawaban paling tidak satu pertanyaan tentang Kaien. Yaitu…

Siapa Kaien?

**Flashback…**

Secara diam-diam Ichigo menyelinap ke ruangan taichou divisi 13. satu-satunya petunjuk Ichigo untuk mencari tahu tentang Kaien.

Sekarang dihadapan Ichigo telah duduk taichou divisi 13, Ukitake Juushiro. Laki-laki ramah itu menyambut Ichigo dengan tangan terbuka.

"Nah… apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Kurosaki?"

"Aku ingin tahu siapa Kaien," ujar Ichigo tanpa basa-basi.

Senyum diwajah Ukitake berganti menjadi guratan kecil di dahinya. Nama Kaien sepertinya terdengar berat bagi Ukitake.

"A… pasti ada hubungannya dengan Rukia. Hmm… Shiba Kaien…"

"Dimana aku bisa menemukannya? Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya."

"Aku sungguh menyesal, Kurosaki. Kau tidak bisa menemuinya."

"Ke-napa? Aku tidak akan mencari ribut dengannya, aku hanya ingin tahu hubungannya dengan Rukia."

"Dia sudah lama meninggal, Kurosaki."

"Meninggal?"

"Rukia yang membunuhnya."

"Ru-kia? Tidak mungkin! Rukia tidak mungkin membunuhnya!" tolak Ichigo. 'Rukia… mencintainya," lanjut Ichigo dalam hati.

"Haah… memang kedengarannya mustahil, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Kaien sendiri yang meminta Rukia untuk membunuhnya."

"Lalu… apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Pastinya Rukia sangat terpukul, mengingat Shiba Kaien adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat dekat dengannya. O ya, saat pertama kali melihatmu bermitra dengan Rukia rasanya seperti melihat Rukia saat bersama Kaien. Mungkin karena wajahmu cukup mirip dengan Kaien."

"Mirip? Aku dan Shiba Kaien?"

"Iya. Kalau kau ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Shiba Kaien, kusarankan kau menemui keluarga Shiba saja. Kau cukup dekat dengan mereka bukan?"

**Makam Shiba Kaien**

Ichigo berdiri di depan sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan Shiba Kaien, disamping Ichigo telah berdiri Shiba Ganju tengah menatap lurus batu nisan kakaknya.

"Jadi… kau tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku, Ganju? Kau tahu, ini sangat berarti bagiku," kata Ichigo mencoba meyakinkan Ganju.

"…"

Dilirknya sekilas Ganju. Masih diam dan berwajah serius. Sama sekali tidak memberikan tanda bahwa ia akan bicara.

"Haah… baiklah! Aku akan tanya pada Kukkaku saja. Aku yakin dia akan lebih terbuka," ujar Ichigo mulai beranjak pergi.

"Kakak sangat mencintainya," akhirnya Ganju buka suara.

"Hingga akhir hayat, wanita yang dicintainya tetaplah wanita shinigami itu. Hah! Aku tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Kak Kaien lebih mecintai wanita lain ketimbang istrinya sendiri."

"Apakah istrinya atau Rukia tahu tentang perasaannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kak Kaien menyimpam perasaannya rapat-rapat hingga akhir hayat."

"Kau… membenci Rukia?"

"Sulit untuk tidak membencinya, Ichigo. Aku masih mengingat jelas ketika gadis shiningami itu membawa mayat Kak Kaien kerumah. Bau amis darah bercampur hujan tercium jelas, dengan dingin dia mengatakan 'aku yang membunuh kakakmu'. Kebencianku langsung bertambah saat itu juga, walaupun… Kak Kaien cukup bahagia bisa meninggal di tangannya."

**Flashback end…**

'Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, Rukia. Bukan karena aku mirip Shiba Kaien, tapi karena aku memang Kurosaki Ichigo,' batin Ichigo terlihat muram.

Namun…

Semenit kemudian muncul seringai kecil di bibirnya. Rupanya ada sesuatu yang cukup menghibur untuk dilihat tengah malam seperti ini, pikir Ichigo.

**mmmmm**

Lima belas menit sudah Rukia membenamkan tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher di sungai. Ia sengaja memilih waktu tengah malam ini untuk berada disana, karena pada jam seginilah teman-temannya sudah terbuai oleh mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan bagi Rukia. Ia harus menghadapi perasaan Renji, dan Rukia sudah menolaknya. Belum lagi Rukia harus menahan kecemburuannya ketika melihat Ichigo mengendong Orihime.

Cukup aneh.

Padahal Rukia sendirilah yang menyuruh Ichigo untuk menggendong Orihime.

"Sepertinya hawa disini sedikit panas ya."

"Shirayuki?" Rukia sedikit tercekat melihat sosok Sode no Shirayuki telah berubah wujud menjadi seorang wanita cantik duduk mengambang diatas air.

"Kau sedang cemburu kan?"

"Cemburu? Cemburu pada siapa?"

"Bocah nekad itu."

"Maksudmu Ichigo?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi? Semakin lama dia semakin hebat."

Rukia mencibir. "Hebat apanya? Satu tahun terjebak di Karakura sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan baginya menghadapi Hollow. Kemarin saja dia langsung cedera begitu mnghadapi Hollow."

"Kau tidak sadar, Rukia-chan? Waktu dia menggodamu di kamarmu, shunpo'nya semakin cepat. Dan sekarang… dia sudah bisa menghilangkan jejak tekanan roh miliknya dengan sangat baik."

"Yah, kuakui kemampuan shunpo'nya semakin cepat," aku Rukia tersipu malu karena kembali mengnang kejadian ketika Ichigo merayunya (baca chapter 2). "Tapi…. Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'sekarang'?"

Shirayuki tersenyum simpul, membuat Rukia sulit menerjemahkan arti senyumannya.

"Apakah… Ichigo disini? Sekarang?" tanya Rukia pelas dan sedikit cemas.

"Yap! Tepat di belakangmu, di bawah pohon sebelah kiri," bisik Shirayuki.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak bisa melihatku kok. Hmm… tapi… dia bisa melihatmu," goda Shirayuki sebelum menghilang.

Cepat-cepat Rukia memutar tubuhnya, membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata Shirayuki.

"Kurosaki!" jerit Rukia sedikit tertahan.

Shirayuki berkata benar. Ichigo memang berada di bawah pohon, memandang langit yang sama sekali tidak ada bintangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo malas. Ia benci dipanggil Kurosaki oleh Rukia.

"Sedang apa kau disana?"

"Kau tidak bisa lihat sendiri ya?"

Rukia menyipitkan matanya tanda curiga. "Kau mengintipku mandi?"

"Tch, buat apa aku mengintipmu! Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku jauh lebih lama disini. Bahkan seblum kau datang dan melepas pakaianmu dipinggiran sungai, aku sudah satu jam lebih lama darimu."

"Heh! Yang dirugikan itu aku. Seharusnya aku yang marah, bukannya kau!"

Ichigo sedikit tertawa. "Kau tidak sadar ya? Kaulah yang merugikan dirimu sendiri. Kalau kau tidak memanggilku, aku tidak akan menoleh ke arahmu. Atau… jangan-jangan ini adalah bagian dari rencanamu."

"Rencana?"

"Kau ingin menggodaku ya, Rukia? Kau ingin aku bergabung di air?" tanya Ichigo tersenyum lebar.

"Ichigo!" geram Rukia mulai berjalan ke tepi untuk menghajar Ichigo.

"Terus saja maju!" seru Ichigo menghentikan langkah Rukia. "Lihatlah! Kau semakin terlihat olehku."

Rukia melirik dirinya sendiri. Rupanya langkahnya tadi membuat air yang merendam tubuhnya telah mencapai batas pundaknya.

Muka Rukia kini merah karena menahan emosi, sementara Ichigo asyik menertawakan ktidak berdayaan Rukia.

Kalau saja Rukia tidak di dalam air, dan kalau saja Rukia berpakaian lengkap, mungkin Rukia sudah menghajar Ichigo habis-habisan.

"Kau terlihat konyol disana. Malam-malam dingin malah berendam, itu kan bukan air hangat. Cepat naik dan berpakaianlah!"

"Ugh! Balikan badanmu!"

"Ya, ya, ya…" dengan patuh Ichigo membalikkan badannya.

"Oi, Rukia! Sudah?" tanya Ichigo beberapa menit kemudian.

**Tak!**

Tulang kering Ichigo terasa nyeri berkat tendangan Rukia.

"Rukiaaa! Sakit!"

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena sud… hmp!"

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo membekap mulut Rukia dengan tangannya, menarik Rukia bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Hmp!" Rukia mencoba melawan.

"Ssst!"

"Apakah ada orang disini?"

Sosok Ishida Uryuu muncul dari kegelapan menuju pinggir sungai.

Baik Ichigo maunpun Rukia, nafas keduanya sama-sama tertahan. Tidak ada yang berani bergerak dari tempatnya.

'Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku harus ikut-ikutan bersembunyi bersama jeruk sialan ini?' pikir Rukia berniat menampakkan dirinya pada Ishida.

Gerakan Rukia terbaca oleh Ichigo. Dengan sigap tangan kekar Ichigo telah meraih pinggang Rukia agar merapat padanya.

"Huaaah… seprtinya aku salah dengar tadi. Lebih baik aku tidur lagi," ujar Ishida meniggalkan pinggiran sungai.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Rukia, ia yakin Ishida sudah berada jauh dari sana.

"Baka! Kenapa kau mengajakku bersembunyi, Kurosaki?" marah Rukia tanpa sadar kalau tangan Ichigo masih melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Haah… panggil aku Ichigo, kalau tidak kau akan menyesal."

"Buat apa? Namamu memang Kurosak…"

Kata-kata Rukia terhenti karena Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan gerakan cepat. Mungkin kalau sedikit lagi Ichigo maju, bibir mereka akan bersentuhan.

"Kurosaki?" tanya Ichigo tepat didepan bibir Rukia. "Kau sangat menyukai nama itu, Rukia-chan?"

"…" Rukia diam.

Rukia takut bila sedikit saja bibirnya bergerak, maka akan bersentuhan dengan milik Ichigo. Ia yakin makhluk orange ini hanya ingin menggodanya.

"Kau menginginkan nama itu? Aku bisa membawamu pulang ke Karakura malam ini juga, dan… aku jamin besok kau sudah berubah menjadi Kurosaki Rukia, istri Kurosaki Ichigo. Itukah yang kau mau, Rukia?"

"…" Rukia mencoba menghidari kontak mata dengan Ichigo, ia tidak ingin terhanyut oleh pesona seorang Kurosaki Ichigo

"Kau tahu, Rukia? Kau semakin membuat kesabaranku habis."

"Kuro… hmp!"

Rukia tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ichigo telah menutup bibir Rukia dengan bibirnya. Menguasai bibir Rukia seolah-olah hanya milik Ichigo seorang.

"Ichigo…" desah Rukia sulit bernafas.

Ichigo sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan banyak untuk Rukia bernafas. Rukia bisa sedikit mengambil nafas ketika Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya, itupun cuma sebentar. Setelah itu Ichigo kembali menghujani Rukia dengan ciumannya.

Ichigo terlampau kalut. Ia bahkan sudah menghancurkan rencananya untuk merebut ciuman pertama Rukia disaat gadis itu telah mengakui perasaanya pada Ichigo.

"I.. chi… go…"

Ichigo tidak mendengarnya.

Semua situasi yang Ichigo hadapi, membuatnya ingin bergerak lebih cepat. Ia benci di abaikan, ia benci Rukia lebih memilih bersama Renji ketimbang dirinya, dan ia benci mendengar Rukia mencintai Kaien.

Shiba Kaien.

Sungguh kebencian Ichigo banyak tertanam di nama itu.

"I…chi…"

Rukia berciuman pertama kali dengan dirinya, Rukia membalas ciumannya, dan yang Rukia sebutkan sekarang juga adalah namanya. Tapi kenapa hanya Kaien yang bisa Rukia cintai?

"Ichigo… to-long… jang..an terla-luu… ce-pa.." Rukia terus berusaha berbicara di sela-sela ciuman Ichigo.

Ichigo mendengarnya.

Rupanya Rukia telah menyerah dan mengiukuti keinginan Ichigo. Rukia sadar, ia tidak berdaya menolak ciuman dari Kurosaki Ichigo. Karena Rukia juga menginginkannya. Hanya saja keinginan itu selalu Rukia kubur dalam-dalam.

"Kemari…" bisik Ichigo menyandarkan Rukia di pohon agar Ichigo bisa lebih lama menahani Rukia supaya tidak merosot kebawah.

Merka berdua sudah satu tahun menyimpan kerinduan, serta sentuhan kulit mereka yang terus bergesekan memberi rangsangan bagai listrik statis. Tentu saja kedua hal itu saling mendukung tidakan gila mereka untuk terus dilanjutkan.

Nafas keduanya terputus-putus, sungguh ini diluar kendali mereka berdua. Namun meskipun begitu, belum ada yang berminat untuk menghentikan semua itu.

"Tidak! Jangan berheti…" rengek Rukia hendak meraih punggung Ichigo.

Ichigo sebenarnya juga tidak ingin behenti, ia ingin meraih Rukia lagi kedalam pelukannya, ia ingin lebih lama mencium Rukia. Tapi tangan seseorang telah mencengkram kerah shikakuso'nya dari belakang. Menarik paksa Ichigo agar menjauh dari Rukia.

"Berhenti menyentuhnya, Kurosaki!" ujar seseorang dengan mata berkilat meninju rahang Ichigo.

**To be continued…**

Duh… tobat Mey…

Bulan puasa buat yang kek ginian…

Fuih… ^_^'

Maaf mengecewakan,

Mey terpaksa membuat ada pengganggu di bagian 'first kiss'nya, karena belum saatnya untuk bergerak lebih maju…

Oiya…

Di ch 3 en ch 4 masih bebayang-bayang gitu orang ke-3 nya, ntar di ch 5 bakalan lebih diperjelas kug…

Bagi yang dari kemaren berharap Ashido tuk jadi orang ke-3, Mey cuma bisa bilang maaf…

Ashido emang keren en cakep… tapi dia ga lulus audisi waktu dah nyampe final kemaren… kehidupan Ashido terlampau misterius…

Trus kalu Mey buat Ashido, ntar alur ceritanya jadi ga cocok ma pemikiran Mey…

Gomen…

Oaky,

I need review…


	5. Chapter 5 : Tactics?

**Selau ucapan terimakasih yang pertama…**

**Especially to all readers…**

**I love youuuu… lup you…**

**Bagi yang suka espada,**

**Di chap ini ntar muncul, tapi ga bisa semuanya…**

**Maaf juga kalu kurang sreg gitu ma karakter espadanya, Mey ga terlalu semaniak adek'nya Mey ma espada…**

**Mey juga mau ngucapin makasih ma adek Mey yg dah membantu Mey buat memahami karekter espada,**

**maf ya dek, nee-san'mu ini tak bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu untuk menampilkan pair UlquiHime, Mey bener-bener ga dapat feel'nya… ga semudah bikin Ichiruki…**

**Kalu soal ending Ichihime.. hmm… liat entar aja ya…**

**Seperti biasa, ntar bagian pertarungannya agak Mey percepat kayak di chap 3,,,**

**Mey emang bukan spesialis pertarungan…**

**Hhe, gomen yaaa…**

**Mungkin ini bakalan menjadi chapter yg membosankan en menyebalkan… u_u**

**Maaf jug buat Orihime FC, bukan maksud Mey di chap ini buat nyakitin hatinya atau menghinanya… Cuma terpaksa nulis karena tuntutan cerita…**

**Kalu ma Ichihime mey netral kug,**

**Chap ini mey persembahin khusus buat adek'nya Mey…**

**Gomennasai… end… semoga kalian suka…**

**Selamat membaca…**

**Prisoner of Love**

**Author : Meyrin Hawk**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Rukia K. x Ichigo K.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Summary : **Cinta… Cinta membuat Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo. Cinta juga membuat Inoue menutup mata terhadap perasaan Ichigo & Rukia. Cinta juga yang membuat Ichigo mengejar Rukia hingga ke Soul Society. Dan… cinta pula yang membuat seseorang dari masa lalu ingin merebut Rukia dari kehidupannya di Karakura & Soul Society.

**Chapter 5 : Tactics?**

"Berhenti menyentuhnya, Kurosaki!" ujar seseorang dengan mata berkilat meninju rahang Ichigo.

…

…

**Flashback**

Renji tengah duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon. Entah mengapa malam ini sulit baginya untuk tidur. Dilihatnya Sado yang telah tertidur pulas bersandar di sebuah batu. Renji cukup heran, bisa-bisanya badan Sado tertidur hanya dengan bersandar disebuah batu yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dari ukuran badan Sado yang besar.

Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Dia hanya ditolak seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Kenapa dia bisa merasa sangat terganggu seperti ini?

Semua serba tidak jelas bagi Renji. Ia belum terlalu puas dengan alasan penolakan Rukia. Rukia bilang bukan karena Ichigo. Lalu… karena apa?

"Lho, Ishida?" Renji sedikit terkejut melihat Ishida baru datang dari arah sungai.

"Kau belum tidur Abarai?"

Renji menggeleng pelan. "Kau dari mana?"

"Aku baru dari sungai. Aku merasa mendengar suara aneh dari sana saat ingin buang air kecil."

"Tch! Mungkin itu hanya suara burung hantu atau air."

"Yah… aku rasa begitu."

Ishida kembali merebahkan badannya diatas rumput, semenit kemudian ia sudah tertidur.

"Huh! Kenapa mereka mudah sekali tertidur," gerutu Renji bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Renji tahu ia tidak akan bisa tidur selama beberapa menit kedepan. Daripada ia terus duduk diam disana, lebih baik ia patroli sekaligus jalan-jalan malam. Itu jauh lebih menyegarkan.

Sepuluh menit sudah Renji mengitari hutan tempat mereka beristirahat dengan menggunakan shunpo. Badannya sudah cukup lelah, mungkin dia sudah bisa tertidur setelah ini, pikir Renji.

"Baik! Setelah cuci muka, aku langsung tidur," ujarnya berjalan kearah sungai.

Renji mencuci mukanya dipinggiran sungi. Air sungai begitu jernih hingga ia mampu melihat pantulan wajanya yang menyedihkan di permukaan air.

'Suara apa itu?' batinnya mencari-cari sumber dari suara aneh yang samar-samar ia dengar.

Renji berhasil menemukan sesosok mankhluk berambut orange tengah menyandarkan tangannya di sebuah pohon. Kepalanya tertunduk, dan nafasnya terputus-putus.

'Ichigo?' Renji bangkit berdiri dari pinggiran sungai.

'Sedang apa dia disana? Apa dia kurang enak badan.'

Renji masih mengamati Ichigo dari jauh, ia masih belum yakin dengan keadaan Ichigo. Mungkin saja dia tidak sakit, atau… bisa saja dia sedang menangisi kekalahannya dengan Renji sore tadi.

Renji tersenyum puas bila membayangkan kemungkinan yang terakhir. Selama ini Ichigo memang jarang di tolak oleh Rukia, jadi wajar saja ia menangisi nasibnya.

Namun senyum Renji berangsur pudar begitu merasa bukan hanya Ichigo seorang disana. Renji juga bisa mendengar nafas orang lain disana, terlebih lagi… beberapa detik kemudian Renji melihat tangan seseorang bergerak menelusuri punggung Ichigo. Sungguh sangat mesra.

"Ichi…goh…"

Muka Renji menegang. Renji mengenal suara desahan itu. Tangan mungilnya, shihakusonya. Renji tidak akan pernah salah dalam mengenali sosoknya.

Dengan penuh emosi, Renji menghampiri Ichigo. Telinganya semakin panas begitu mendengar orang itu semakin gencar menyebut-nyebut nama Ichigo. Saat itu juga, Renji ingin membunuh Ichigo.

Dengan kasar Renji menarik kerah shihakuso Ichigo dari kebelakang. Tentunya Renji bisa memisahkan mereka berdua dengan mudah karena saat itu Ichigo sudah lemah dan setengah sadar.

"Tidak! Jangan berhenti…" rengek gadis itu ingin meraih punggung Ichigo kembali, tentu saja Renji tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Berhenti menyentuhnya, Kurosaki!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Renji meninju rahang Ichigo hingga makhluk orange itu terjengkang di tanah.

**Flashback end…**

Rukia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Tubuhnya merosot ke tanah. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Ia membalas ciuman Ichigo, ia tidak berusaha menolaknya, dan yang lebih parah… Rukia merengek saat Ichigo menghentikan ciumannya. Dan rengekannya seperti seorang anak kecil yang mainannya telah dirampas oleh seseorang, sungguh memalukan.

Dirampas?

Tunggu dulu! Rukia baru ingat, Ichigo tidaklah menghentikan ciumannya. Lebih tepatnya bukan karena Ichigo ciuman mereka jadi berakhir, tapi karena ada seseorang yang memisahkam mereka berdua secara paksa.

Renji.

Yah, karena Renji ciuman mereka berdua berakhir. Rukia baru sadar kalau semenit yang lalu Renji meninju rahang Ichigo.

"Renji, hentikan!" seru Rukia ketika melihat Renji hendak meninju Ichigo yang belum sepenuhnya sadar untuk kedua kalinya.

Baik Renji maupun Ichigo, keduanya menoleh kearah Rukia. satu mnatap dengan tatapan marah, dan yang satunya lagi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku Rukia?" bentak Renji. "Kau bilang semuanya tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ichigo, tapi kenapa kalian berdua berciuman?"

Renji menatap tajam Rukia, sementara Rukia hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunikan rasa malunya. Sungguh ia merasa sangat bersalah telah membohongi sahabatnya itu.

"Jawab aku, Rukia!"

"…"

"Tch! Seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya setelah melihat kami berciuman, Renji," ujar Ichigo berdiri sambil membersihkan debu tanah dari shihakusonya.

"Akulah yang memiliki Rukia," lanjut Ichigo tersenyum bangga.

"Tidak! Rukia bilang dia tidak mencintaimu! Dia bilang akulah yang memilikinya!"

"Hentiikan omong kosongmu, Renji. Kau sudah melihat buktinya tadi."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita buktikan secara langsung saja," ujar Renji mencabut zabimaru dari sarungnya.

"Hentikan…" ujar Rukia lirih.

"Siapa takut," Ichigo ikut-ikutan memungut zangetsu yang ia letakkan di tanah tadi.

"Hentikan!" bentak Rukia akhirnya mendapatkan perhatian dari mereka berdua.

"Tenanglah, Rukia. Kita akan pulang ke Karakura setelah aku mengalahkannya," kata Ichigo penuh percaya diri.

"Cih! Akulah yang akan membawa Rukia, Ichigo."

"Kalian berdua tidak bisa dengar ya? Aku bilang hentikan! Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil? Kalian pikir dengan berkelahi bisa menyelesaikan masala apa? Kau Ichigo!" Rukia menatap tajam Ichigo.

"Kita berdua hanya berciuman. Itu bukan bearti aku menyukaimu dan sudah menjadi milikku."

"Tapi, Ruki-"

"DIAM!"

Kini pandangan Rukia beralih ke Renji. "Dan aku Renji! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berciuman dengan Ichigo? Aku bukan milik kalian berdua, aku bebas ingin berciuman dengan siapa saja."

"Tapi kau membohongiku Rukia! kau bilang kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Ichi-"

"Aku memang tidak mempunyai perasaan terhadap Ichigo," potong Rukia.

"Tch! Berhentilah berakting, Rukia. Kau pikir setelah ciuman kita, kau bisa membongiku dengan mudah?" cela Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum licik. "Aku shinigami, Kurosaki…"

Sepertinya Rukia yang lama sudah kembali lagi.

"Aku hanya dilatih untuk membunuh, shinigami sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki atau belajar tentang perasaan. Kita memang berciuman, tapi… apakah kau yakin aku memakai perasaan saat menciumu?"

Ichigo belum bereaksi apapun. Dia sungguh bosan menghadapi kepura-puraan Rukia. Mana mungkin ada seorang gadis yang bisa melupakan begitu saja ciuman pertamanya yang sangat menakjubkan.

"Sepertinya kau belum percaya, Kurosaki. Baiklah!" Rukia berjalan kearah Renji. "Akan ku buktikan aku bisa mencium siapapun yang kumau."

Rukia menarik shihakuso Renji dan mulai berjinjit untuk menciumnya.

Rukia tahu ini salah, ia sudah memanfaatkan Renji. Tapi setidaknya inilah cara terbaik untuk memusnahkan perasaan cinta Ichigo kepadanya. Dan mungkin… ia bisa belajar mencintai Renji setelah Ichigo mencintai Orihime

"Berhenti membuatku marah, Rukia!" Ichigo telah bershunpo ke arah Rukia untuk menariknya menjauh dari Renji.

"Tch! Berhenti menggangunya, Ichigo!" Renji ikut-ikutan menarik Rukia.

"Lepaskan dia, Renji!"

"Kau seharusnya melepaskan Rukia!"

Terjadi aksi saling tarik menarik antara Ichigo dan Renji. Mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau yang diperebutkan meringis kesakitan karena pergelangan tangannya sudah memerah.

"Aku bukan mainan! Berhentilah memperbutkanku! Yang aku cintai bukanlah kalian bedua! Aku mencintai laki-laki lain!" bentak Rukia menarik paksa tangannya kembali.

"Jangan berbohong lagi, Rukia," ujar Renji.

"Aku tidak bohong! Dari dulu hingga sekarang aku mencintai K-," kata-kata Rukia terhenti begitu melihat Ishida datang dengan wajah panik.

"Apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan disini!" marah Ishida. "Kita harus ke tempat Sado dan Inoue, ada banyak Hollow yang muncul disana."

"Ayo kita kesana!" ajak Rukia membawa Ishida pergi. Ia sudah muak meladeni tingkah kekanakan Ichigo dan Renji.

**mmmmm**

"L Ditro!" Sado melancarkan serangannya ke Hollow.

"Inoue, sebaiknya kau bersembunyi saja," saran Sado berusaha melindungi Orihime dari serangan Hollow.

"Umm… tidak. Aku akan tetap disini untuk mengobatimu."

"Sado!" panggil Rukia baru tiba bersama Ishida.

"Bagaimana bisa ada Gilliant muncul disini?" tanya Rukia mulai menebaskan zanpakutounya.

"Entahlah… kita beruntung tidak ada Ajucas atau Vasto Lorde yang muncul bersama mereka."

"Inoue, awas di belakangmu!" teriak Ishida.

Dengan ekspresi terkejut, Orihimee menoleh keblakang. Di belakangnya sudah menanti sesosok Hollo siap menebasnya. Orihime teduduk pasrah.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Dengan sekali serangan, Hollow tadi telah musnah.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Inoue, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Ichigo membantu Orihime berdiri.

Orihime mnggeleng cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terimaksih, Kurosaki-kun."

Rukia memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan cemburu, ia tidak sadar ada Gillian yang sedang menembakkan cero kearahnya.

"Rukia!" Renji muncul untuk menangkis cero. Renji menyeringai menatap Ichigo. "Kau tidak apa kan, Rukia?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Berhenti berbicara! Cepat habisi hollow-hollow itu!" omel Ichigo.

"Kau cemburu, Ichigo?" goda Renji.

"Renji, jangan mulai lag-… Ichigo!" omelan Rukia berubah menjadi jeritan ketika melihat sosok espada muncul di belakan Ichigo.

Dengan cepat Rukia ber'shunpo kebelakkang Ichigo untuk menangkis serangan espada tersebut.

"Gotcha! Shinigami yang pernah membekukanku ternyata," ujar espada tersebut menhempaskan badan Rukia ke pohon besar.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo nampak terkejut.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku beruntung telah dihidupkan kembali, mari kita lanjutkan pertarungan yang dulu pernah tertunda."

"Inoue, cepat tolong Rukia," perintah Ichigo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Grimmjow. "Akan ku pastikan kau akan musnah kali ini."

Ichigo mengacungkan zangetsu ke arah Grimmjow.

"Menarik," gumam Grimmjow. "Cero!"

Selagi Ichigo dan Grimmjow asyik bertarung, Orihime berlari ketempat Rukia dilemparkan tadi.

"Biarkan dia, onna."

Sesosok espada muncul lagi. Kini ia muncul dihadapan Orihime dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi, sama seperti dulu.

"Ulquiorra…" gumam Orihime.

"Inoue, cepat obati Rukia!"

Renji muncul bersama Ishida untuk menghadapi Ulquiorra.

"Huh… apa mau kalian, sampah?" ujar si muka pucat.

"Menghabisi kalian… Mengaumlah zabimaru!"

Renji mulai melancarkan serangannya bersama Ishida kearah Ulquiorra.

Pertarungan sengit terjadi di berbagai pihak. Kedua kubu saling menyerang dengan sangat berutal, hingga memunculkan ledakan dimana-mana.

….

….

"Ichi… go…" gumam Rukia mulai sadarkan diri.

Ternyata Rukia telah pingsang akibat hempasan Grimmjow tadi. Perlahan-lahan Rukia membuka matanya. Rukia telah melewatkan banyak pertarungan karena tak sadarkan diri. Ledakan akibat pertempuran tidak terdengar lagi. Kini yang tersisa adalah sosok teman-temannya tengah terbaring lemah tidak berdaya.

Orihime tergeletak tidak jauh darinya, ia masih sadar, tapi sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Tampaknya Orihime mendapat serangan ketika hendak mengobatinya.

Tidak jauh dari sana, Rukia juga bisa melihat Ichigo. Makhluk orange itu jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan teman-temannya yang lain. Luka menganga terlihat jelas di punggungnya karena badannya tertelungkup.

"Ichigo!" jerit Rukia bankit berdiri, berlari kearah Ichigo.

"Wah, wah… sudah sadar ya, Kuchiki?"

Sebuah suara ramah tapi menusuk memperlihatkan sosok Ichimaru Gin dari balik pohon di dekat Ichigo.

"Ka-u… Ichimaru Gin…"

"Ru-ki-aaa… cepat lari!" teriak Ichigo.

"Tenanglah shinigami pengganti," Tousen Kaname telah ber'shunpo di samping Ichigo hanya untuk sekedar menginjak kepala Ichigo.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Rukia dingin.

Gin tertawa pelan. "Semakin lama kau semakin mirip Kuchiki-taichou, walaupu… kau sendiri bukan anggota asli keluarga Kuchiki."

"Katakan dengan jelas apa maumu, Ichimaru!" bentak Rukia.

"Santailah sedikit, Kuchiki. Aku kemari hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu."

Rukia menyeringai. "Kejutan?"

"Lihat… siapa yang kubawakan untukmu."

Gin sedikit menggeser posisi berdirinya, memperlihatkan sosok orang lain yang tidak begitu terlihat Rukia sebelumnya.

Sosok itu tinggi tegap, kulitnya putih, matanya yang bewarna aqua green sangat sempurna dengan rambun raven hitamnya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kuchik," sapanya.

"Ka… Kaien-dono?"

(author : jangan harap Mey bakalan membayangkan Kaien muncul dengan pakaian aneh berenda serta topeng espadanya itu. Yang Mey bayangkan sekarang adalah Kaien muncul dengan pakaian seperti Ulquiorra Schiffer atau Szayel Aporo Granz. And always… tanapa lobang di dada)

'Dia Shiba Kaien?' batin Ichigo mencoba berdiri, tapi lagi-lagi Tousen menginjak kepalanya.

"Ya, Kuchiki. Aku disini untukmu."

"Ini tidak mungkin!"

"Aku memang berada disini, Kuchiki. Aku nyata."

Tiba-tiba Rukia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Suara pelah, lebih tepatnya suara tangisan terdengar dari mulut Rukia. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan percaya kalau Rukia tengah menangis.

"Ku-chiki…?"

Namun suara tangisan itu berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi tawa cekikikan, setahap demi setahap berubah mnjadi tawa kencang dari bibr Rukia.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mengajakku bercandan lagi Kaien-dono.." ejek Rukia. "Atau… mau kupanggil Aaroniero Arruruerie?"

Kaien menggeleng-gelenkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak sedang ingin bercanda kali ini. Kau boleh tertawa sepuasmu, Kuchiki. Tapi kau tidak bisa menyangkal kalau Aaroniero Arruruerie sudah tewas kau bunuh di Hueco Mundo."

"Aku bukan Kuchiki Rukia yang dulu lagi, Kaien-dono…"

Kaien memandang sendu Rukia. "Aku kecewa padamu, Kuchiki. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya aku ini adalah Shiba Kaien? Aaroniero telah musnah ketika aku di hidupkan kembali oleh Ichimaru-sama."

"Itulah yang membuatku tidak prcaya padamu. Karena orang mati itdak mungkin dapat di hidupkan kembali."

"Perlu kau ketahui, Kuchiki. Aku menggunakan kekuatan Hougyoku untuk menghidupkan mereka semua," sela Gin. "Lihatlah semua espada disekelilingmu, mereka semuanya telah musnah kan sebelumnya?"

Rukia tertegun, matanya dengan waspada melempar pandang kearah Ulquiorra yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Orihime, lalu ke arah Grimmjow tengah menduduki Sado yang badannya tertelungkup.

'Benar! Mereka semua dulu sudah musnah karena Ichigo,' batin Rukia.

"Aku menghidupkan mereka kembali."

"Untuk apa?" bentak Rukia. "Kaien-dono yang ku kenal tidak akan mau dihidupkan kembali bila harus menjadi seorang penghianat. Jawab aku, Kaien-dono!"

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Kuchiki," kata Kaien selangkah demi selangkah berjalan mendekati Rukia.

"Jangan mendekat!" ancam Rukia mengacungkan zanpakutounya.

Kaien tetap melangkah.

"Aku bodoh, Kuchiki. Aku pengecut, aku menyiksamu tanpa membalas perasaanmu."

Langkah Kaien berhenti tepat di hadapan Rukia. Dengan pelan diturunkannya zanpakutou Rukia.

"Aku pikir… kalau aku diam, aku tidak menyakiti kau ataupu Miyako. Ternyata aku salah. Aku menyakitimu, aku membohongimu, dan aku menipu perasaanku."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksumu, Kaien-dono," Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langsung mata Kaien.

'Tidak! Jangan lihat dia, Rukia! Lihat aku saja!' batin Ichigo terus berusaha mengangkat kepalanya untuk berteriak kearah Rukia, tapi tetap tidak bisa karena Tousen yang memijak kuat kepalanya.

'Jangan dengarkan dia!'

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuchiki."

Tiga kata yang meluncur dari mulut Kaien barusan berhasil membuat Rukia dan Ichigo membatu.

"KArena itulah aku mau dihidupkan kembali walaupun sebagaipenghianat. Agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu, memandang matamu, merasakan aroma tubuhmu. Dan… mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Melebihi cintaku terhadap Miyako, bahkan terhadap hidupku sendiri."

"Rukia jangan percay… hmp!" lagi-lagi Tousen membenamkan kepala Ichigo ke tanah.

"Tidak! Kalian pasti bohong!" rukia berusaha membangun pertahanannya berkat teriakan Ichigo.

Kaien menggelelng cepat. "Tidak, Kuchiki. Itu tidak benar! Tujuan kami kesini hanya inigin membawamu bersamaku. Ichimaru-sama membantuku karena aku sudah memohon padanya."

"TIDAK! Kalian ingin memperalatku agar menyerang teman-temanku sendiri kan?"

"Ck, ck, ck… hargailah sedikit jeih payahnya, Kuchiki," kata Gin.

"Buat apa kami memperalatmu kalau Shiba menginginkanmu. Lagi pula…" senyum Gin betambah lebar. "Perasaanmu akan jauh lebih baik bila ikut bersama kami."

"Cih! Benar kan, kalian mau memanipulasiku," cela Rukia berusaha menutupi kebimbangannya.

"Aku bicara fakta, Kuchiki. Buat apa kau bersama terus mereka kalau hal itu akan membuatmu semakin terluka."

"Tutup mulutmu, Ichimaru!"

"Tch! Kenapa? Kau takut aku membongkar kejahatan mereka terhadap dirimu?"

"DIAM!"

"Mereka semua harus tahu, Kuchiki. Mereka bukanlah temanmu yang sesungguhnya."

"Berhenti menghina teman-temanku!"

"Teman? Siapa yang kau sebut teman itu? Manusia bertangan Hollow dan Quincy itu?"

Gin melirik Sado dan Ishida yang masih tergeletak lemah.

"Mereka bahkan hanya mengambil sedikit andil dalam kehidupanmu. Atau… gadis pemilik shun shun rikka? Inoue Orihime?"

Dengan senyum lebar Gin memberi isyarat agar Rukia melirik Orihime.

"Lihat betapa cantiknya dia? Apakah menurutmu dia akan cocok untuk bersama Kurosaki Ichigo? Kau memberikan Kurosaki padanya kan? Apakah kau lupa apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Terdengar isakan tangis tiba-tibak. Sepertinya Orihime menangis mendengar perkataan Gin barusan.

"Lihat… dia menangis, pintar sekali dia memilih tempat untuk dikasihani olehmu. Dengan cara seperti ini kan dia membuatmu melepaskan Kurosaki. Dia bahkan tidak memberitahu Kurosaki kalau dia melihatmu berlari menangis setelah kau melihat dia berduaan dengan Kurosaki di depan gerbang sekolahmu, di hari terakhirmu di Karakura. Apakah itu yang disebut teman?"

"Cukup! Jangan di teruskan!" bentak Rukia mennutup telianganya rapat-rapat. "Aku tidak mau dengar lagi!"

"Kau harus mendengarnya, Kuchiki. Kau tahu semua itu benar. Teman-temamu tidak tahu seberapa hancurnya hidupmu setahun belakangan ini."

"Diam! Aku bilang diam!"

Rukia sudah terlihat putus asa dan hampir menangis. Tapi itulah yang membuat Gin semakin bersemangat untuk mengatkan semuanya.

"Kuchiki Rukia, seorang gelandangan dari Rukongai distrik 59. Saat kecil kau dibuang oleh kakakmu, setelah besar kau tidak bisa hidup bebas karena aturan keluarga Kuchiki. Selalu dijauhi dan dihindari oleh para anggota akedemi shinigami. Itu sudah cukup membuatmu buruk, teman-temanmmu malah datang dan memperburuk semua itu."

"Hentikan! Aku bilang hentika! Hentikan, hentikan, hentikan!" Rukia terus membentak-bentak tanpa sadar kalau air matanya sudah menetes sejak tadi.

"Hentikan… hiks, hiks…" isak Rukia menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Kaien menyingkirkan tangan Rukia perlahan-lahan dari telinganya. Matanya yang serupa air lautan menatap lembut iris violet Rukia.

"Aku disini, Kuchiki. Aku mencintaimu. Ikutlah denganku, lupakan teman-temanmu, lupakan Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu jauh lebih bahagia dari pada sat bersama Kurosaki Ichigo," bujuk Kaien.

"Ka… Kaien-dono…"

Kaien melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Rukia. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat violet indah yang sudah basah karena air mata. Lalu… Kaien menunduk seakan-akan hendak mencium Rukia.

Entah apa yang terjadi, semenit kemudian Rukia jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Kaien.

"Gin, kita harus pergi. Pasukan dari Soul Society mendekat," ujar Tousen melepaskan pijakan kakinya dari kepala Ichigo.

"Kau dengar, Shiba?" tanya Gin.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Kaien perlahan-lahan membaringkan Rukia diatas rumput.

"Cih! Berhentilah memandangi gadis itu, Quatro!" cela Grimmjow ke Ulquiorra yang tiada hentinya melirik Orihime dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

"Cepat bukakan Gargantanya untuk kami!"

"Diam kau Sexta! Aku tahu tugasku!" ujar Ulquiorra mulai membukakan Garganta.

Sebelum Garganta tertutup, Kaien menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat wajah Rukia.

Ichigo sepenuhnya sadar saat itu. Ia melihat semua yang terjadi.

Ichigo melihat Rukia terbaring tidak jauh darinya. Ia ingin bediri untuk menjangkau Rukia, tapi ia tidak bisa. Bhkan merangkak sekalipun ia tidak bisa.

Ia hanya bisa memandang dari jauh. Melihat sosok Rukia terbaring lemah dengan sisa air mata yang masih bercetak di wajahnya.

Ichigo merasa lemah.

Ia sama sekali tidak berdaya. Ia telah membiarkan Ichimaru Gin menyiksa batin Rukia, dan ia hanya bisa menonton. Memanggil nama Rukia saja ia tidak bisa.

"SIAL!" teriak Ichigo sekencang-kencangnya.

**To be continued…**

Benar-benar menyebalkan, isn't that?

Mey paling a suka nulis bagian yang sedikit IchiRuki

Setelah chap ini Rukia bakalan menentukan pilihan siapa yang bakalan Rukia pilih…

Mey ga bisa janji orang itu Ichigo…

Di chap 6 juga bakalan ngebuka gimana perasaan Rukia sesungguhnya ma Ichigo, tapi bukan bearti chap depan dah tamat…

Mungkin juga setelah chap ini Mey bakalan Hiatus dulu, mengingat nee-san yang gi butuh ma lap topnya…

Poknya semua tergantung ma nee-san'nya Mey, kalu ne lap top di bawnya ke temapat kost, Mey terpaksa hiatus…

So gomennasai kalu Mey ternyata terpaksa hiatus di chap yang menyebalkan…

Buat Ichiruki FC bisa sedikkit tenang, Mey dah nentuin gimana endingnya kalu ni cerita Ichiruki…

Tapi kalu misalnya mey dapet ending yang lebih bagus di Ichihime… I can't say anything…

Semua itu tergantung ma permintaan en mood Mey nanti…

So,

I need review… ^^


	6. Chapter 6 : Goodbye Ichigo

**Selau ucapan terimakasih yang pertama…**

**Especially to all readers…**

**I love youuuu… lup you…**

**Huwaaa… gomen!**

**Jangan bunuh Mey soal endingnya…**

**Mey cuma lagi nyari ending yang tepat kug, sementara ini Mey belum mau ngubah ni fic jadi pair Ichihime…**

**Suweeer dah….**

**Mey juga minta maaf karena di chap 5 Ichigo mudah dikalahkan,**

**Yah… semua itu karena pecahan Hougyoku, espada yg muncul sekarang kekuatannya dah jauh beda ma espada yg dulu…**

**Soal nama jurus" Mey juga minta maaf kalu tulisannya salah ( khan dah dibilang kalu Mey bukan spesialis pertarungan)**

**Mey dapet pengetahuan tentang pertarungan dari adek Mey semua, tapi kayaknya Mey sedikit dikerjain ma adek Mey gara-gara dari kemarin ga ada bikin pair kesukaan dia…**

**Gomen ne, my sista… ;p **

**Chap ini juga sedikit menyakitkan,**

**Yah… banyak tentang kebohongan Rukia, sakit hati, end… ga banyak Ichiruki…**

**Mey harap readers mau bersabar untuk menuggu kehidupan bahagianya…**

**Disini juga readers bakalan tahu kenapa Rukia ditinggalin gitu aja ma Kaien di chap 5**

**Seharunya chap ini mesti banyak ngeluarin emosi, tapi kayaknya Mey ga terlalu pandai bikin fic yang bisa mancing emosi readers pada kelaur…**

**So, I just can say gomennasai…**

**Maaf buat Inoue FC… u_u**

**Mey belum bisa buat dia bahagia di chap ini…**

**Mungkin readers nti agak dikit bingung karena Mey banyak gunain tokoh yang ga cuma punya satu panggilan..**

**Ex. Shiba Kaien = Aaroniero = Novena Espada**

**Mey bukannya mau mempersulit, gomen yah…**

**Mey yakin readers lebih tahu dari Mey tentang espada… ^^ **

**Gomennasai… end… semoga kalian suka…**

**Selamat membaca…**

**Prisoner of Love**

**Author : Meyrin Hawk**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Rukia K. x Ichigo K.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Summary : **Cinta… Cinta membuat Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo. Cinta juga membuat Inoue menutup mata terhadap perasaan Ichigo & Rukia. Cinta juga yang membuat Ichigo mengejar Rukia hingga ke Soul Society. Dan… cinta pula yang membuat seseorang dari masa lalu ingin merebut Rukia dari kehidupannya di Karakura & Soul Society.

**Chapter 6 : Goobye Ichigo…**

**Reruntuhan Las Noches**

Pasir di daratan Hueco Mundo terlihat kering seperti biasa, deru angin yang tak beraturan terus menerbangkan butir-butir pasir ke udara, memperkuat kegersangan layaknya padang pasir.

Ichimaru Gin.

Sudah satu tahun ia menggantikan kedudukan Sousuke Aizen sebagai pemimpin. Diluar dugaan, Gin berhasil selamat berkat pecahan Hougyoku. Berkat pecahan Hougyoku, ia berhasil menghidupkan Tousen Kaname dan beberapa anggota espada dengan sedikit campur tangan Szayel Aporo Granz -yang juga berhasil selamat dari strategi serangan Renji dan Ishida.

"Bagaimana Aaroniero? Apakah kau sudah membereskan tugasmu?" tanya Gin tetap memandang lurus daratan gurun pasir dari jendela Las Noches.

Tanpa menoleh kebelakangpun, Gin telah terbiasa merasakan reiatsu Aaroniero berwujud Shiba Kaien.

Semenjak dihidupkan kembali, bentuk Novena espda tersebut telah permanen menjadi Shiba Kaien. Dan tentunya Novena espada yang sekarang sudah tidak takut lagi terhadap cahaya.

"Ya, Ichimaru-sama. Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya. Aku yakin itu saja sudah cukup."

"Hmm… mmm… aku jadi tidak sabar menuggu kelanjutannya. Pastikan semuanya tepat waktu, kalau tidak… kau hanya akan mendapatkan mayatnya."

"Aku mengerti…"

Dengan langkah berat Novena espada meniggalkan Ichimaru Gin, sendirian menelusuri lorong-lorong Las Noches yang tak sepenuhnya sempurna lagi.

"Wah, wah… sepertinya Szayel belum terlalu sempurna menghidupakanmu. Sampai-sampai… kau mempunyai perasaan menjijikan, seperti shinigami sungguhan."

Grimmjow ternyata telah menunggu di ujung lorong hanya untuk menghardik Aaroniero.

Aaroniero memandang sinis Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, jangan memancing keributan lagi," lerai Neliel (dalam wujud dewasa)

"Cih! Aku heran, kenapa Ichimaru-sama bisa percaya kepada orang-orang yang pernah brhubungan dengan shinigami," umpat Grimmjow sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Kaie… eh, maksudku Aaroniero. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Neliel takut-takut, tapi Aaroniero malah meniggalkannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Aaroniero?"

Aaroniero menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kearah Neliel.

"Jawabannya sudah jelas kan? Karena aku… setia pada Ichimaru-sama."

Neliel menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Aaroniero. Itu bukan jawabanmu yang sesungguhnya. Aku tahu perasaanmu, kau memang mencintai wanita shinigami itu. Karena kau adalah Shiba Kaien, bukan Aaroniero Arrururie."

"DIAM! Kalau kau tidak berhenti bicara, akan ku adukan semua kepada Ichimaru-sama!" ancam Kaien bergegas menjauh dari Neliel.

**mmmmm**

Kuchiki Rukia mendapati dirinya telah berbaring di atas futonnya di Kuchiki Mansion saat ia terbangun. Cepat-cepat diubahnya posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Dilihatnya sekeliling, ruangan itu masih tampak tenang seperti biasa.

Apa yang telah terjadi?

Rukia sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang menyebabkan ia terbaring disana. Ia sama sekali tidak terluka, juga tidak merasa kurang enak badan.

Tapi…

"Aauw…" rintih Rukia memegangi daerah antara pergelangan tangan dan sikunya di bagian kiri.

Rasanya sangat nyeri dan menusuk-nusuk, seolah-olah tangan Rukia akan patah. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk merasakan sakitnya berkurang.

Penasaran apa yang terjadi pada tangan kirinya, Rukia langsung melihat bagian yang di pegangnya tadi.

"A-ap ini?"

Tato mungil beraksen unik tercetak di tangan Rukia. Awalnya tato tersebut berukuran mungil, tapi begitu rasa sakitnya berkurang, ukiran lain muncul seperti cabang.

"Ini… Kaien-dono?"

**Flashback…**

"Hentikan… hiks, hiks…" isak Rukia menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Kaien menyingkirkan tangan Rukia perlahan-lahan dari telinganya. Matanya yang serupa air lautan menatap lembut iris violet Rukia.

"Aku disini, Kuchiki. Aku mencintaimu. Ikutlah denganku, lupakan teman-temanmu, lupakan Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu jauh lebih bahagia dari pada saat bersama Kurosaki Ichigo," bujuk Kaien.

"Ka… Kaien-dono…"

Kaien melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Rukia. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat violet indah yang sudah basah karena air mata. Kemudian meraih tangan kiri Rukia. Di peganginya kuat-kuat bagian antara pergelangan tangan dan siku.

Kaien menunduk seakan-akan hendak mencium Rukia, akan tetapi yang sesungguhnya adalah Kaien membisikan sesuatu di telinga Rukia

"Aku telah meniggalkan sesuatu untukmu, Kuchiki. Setiap rasa sakitnya akan mengingatkanmu bahwa aku menuggumu. Ingat…"

Hanya itu yang bisa Rukia lihat, dengar, dan ingat. Setelah itu… Rukia mulai merasa kehilangan kesadaran, seolah-olah baru saja disuntikan obat bius.

**Flashback end…**

"Aku harus menanyakan ini kepada Unohana-taichou."

**mmmmm**

**Ruang Perawatan Divisi 4**

Mereka berdua adalah teman yang cukup dekat, tapi karena seorang gadis, beberapa jam yang lalu mereka berdua telah berubah menjadi rival.

Kurosaki Ichigo dan Renji Abarai.

Keduanya saling melempar deathglare di ruang perawatan. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah diantara mereka, ego mereka lebih besar untuk meminta maaf atau sekedar memperbaiki keadaan.

"Aauw! Sakit Unohana-taichou!" seru Renji meringis kesakitan ketika Unohana melilitkan perban ke badannya.

"Rasakan," gumam Ichigo.

"Apa kau bilang, strawberry?"

"Aku bukan strawberry, babon!"

"Aku juga bukan babon! Mau kuhajar ya?" Renji bersiap-siap turun dari ranjang perawatan.

"Akulah yang akan menghajarmu!" Ichigo juga bersiap-siap turun.

"Abarai fuku-taichou, perbanmu belum selesai," larang Unohana.

"Cih!"

"Aku juga belum selesai mengobatimu, Kuroaki-kun…" ujar Orihime masih mengobati Ichigo dengan shun shun rikka'nya.

"Sudahlah Inoue-san, kau juga perlu istirahat," nasehat Unohana.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Unohana-taichou, cuma ini yang bisa kulakukan."

"Unohana-taichou berkata benar, Inoue," timpal Ichigo.

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Kurosaki-kun. Lagi pula…"

Orihime terdiam sejenak. Kepalanya tertunduk karena tidak berani menatap langsung mata Ichigo.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan pada Kurosaki-kun."

"Apa?"

"Ini… tentang Kuchiki. Aku…"

"Sudahlah, Inoue," potong Ichigo. "Jangan terlalu serius menanggapi perkataan Ichimaru Gin. Kami semua tahu yang dikatakannya waktu itu adalah boh-."

"Dia berkata benar!" kali ini Orihime yang memotong.

"Selama ini… aku berpura-pura buta terhadap perasaan kalian berdua. Jelas-jelas… aku tahu Kuchiki sangat menyukai Kurosaki-kun, tapi aku malah dengan sengaja mengatakan kepada Kuchiki kalau aku menyukai Kurosaki-kun, sehari sebelum kepergian Kuchiki."

Ada jeda sedikit dari pengakuan Orihime. Ia terlihat seperti sedang mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kupikir… Kuchiki akan menghalangi perasaanku, tapi yang terjadi ia malah tersenyum. Dan… hiks… hiks…"

"Tidak perlu kau lanjutkan kalau memang terasa berat," saran Ichigo.

"Umm… tidak. Aku harus mengatakannya.

Orihime menyeka air matanya.

"Hari itu adalah hari terakhir Kuchiki menunjukan dirinya di sekolah. Aku tahu Kurosaki-kun telah menyatakan cinta kepada Kuchiki, dan sedang menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah… hiks… hiks…"

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan Kuchiki lakukan terhadap perasaanya, makanya… hiks… hiks… aku menemani Kurosaki-kun menuggu Kuchiki. Kupikir… hiks… hiks…" isakan Orihime semakin kencang.

"Kupikr Kuchiki akan mengakui perasaannya terhadap Kurosaki-kun, karena aku melihat ia begitu bersemangat berlari menuju Kurosaki-kun. Tapi… hiks… Kuchiki malah berhenti ketika melihatku, Kuchiki menagnis dan berbalik arah."

"Benarkah itu, Inoue?"

Ichigo setengah tidak percaya mendengar pengakuan dari Orihime. Dia pikir selama ini Rukia memang pergi meninggalkan dirinya tanpa alasan, ia benar-benar percaya dengan kebohongan Rukia bahwa hari itu Rukia tidak pernah berniat menemuinya di depan pagar.

Rukia membohonginya. Tapi untuk apa?

Apakah karena Orihime?

Atau memang Rukia tidak menyukai Ichigo, sehingga Rukia menggunakan cara menghidar agar tidak perlu menjawab pengakuaan cinta dari Ichigo hari itu.

Tapi kenapa?

"Ya, Kurosaki-kun. Baru kusadari setelah hari itu. Kuchiki pergi bukan karena marah padaku atau cemburu, Kuchiki pergi karena dia mengalah. Kuchiki menutup hatinya agar Kurosaki-kun berpaling padaku. Teman macam apa aku ini… hiks… hiks… maafkan aku Kurosaki-kun…"

Ichigo menhembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Pikirannya semakin menjadi runyam.

"Huh! Benarkan, seharusnya kau jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan Rukia. Dia sudah mencampakanmu," ujar Renji.

"Abarai, jangan memperburuk suasana," nasehat Ishida.

"Inoue, aku…"

**Sraaak!**

Seseorang masuk tiba-tiba di ruang perawatan divisi 4, membuat Ichigo mnehentikan kalimatnya.

"Unohana-taichou!"

Ternyata yang masuk adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Orang yang baru saja menjadi pembicaraan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu, Unohana-taichou," lanjut Rukia menghampiri Unohana dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa menyadari seisi ruangan sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kuchiki fuku-taichou, ada apa?"

"Begini, sesuatu terjadi pada…"

Rukia hampir memberitahukan masalahnya kepada Unohana, namun ia langsung sadar kalau diruangan itu ada teman-temannya juga.

"Renji?"

Tanpa sengaja Rukia menyebut nama Renji begitu melihat tampang Renji.

"Ada apa dengan Abarai, Kuchiki-san?" tanya Unohana bingung.

"Eh, bukan! Maksudku kenapa Renji bisa di perban seperti mumi?"

"Cih! Mentang-mentang kau baik-baik saja, seenaknya saja mengataiku mumi," kata Renji cemberut.

Renji memasang ekspresi seolah-olah dia marah pada Rukia. niatnya ingin bercanda, namun malah Rukia menanggapinya dengan wajah sedih bejalan menuju ranjang Renji.

"Dasar baka," ujar Rukia lirih.

"E-eh, Rukia… aku cuma bercanda kok. Jangan sedih begitu, aku kan jadi merasa tidak enak."

"Diam," bentak Rukia menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Renji.

Renji tersipu malu, sementara Ichigo cemburu. Ichigo sedang mencoba menahan keinginan untuk tidak lompat dari ranjang dan menarik Rukia menjauh dari Renji.

'Dasar baka! Kenapa kau bisa luka-luka, Ichigo…' batin Rukia.

Inilah fakta yang sama sekali tidak Ichigo ketahui.

Rukia mengkhawatirkan Ichigo, bukan Renji. Rukia ingin bersama Ichigo, tapi sekarang disamping Ichigo sudah ada Orihime. Kalau sudah begitu… Rukia hanya bisa berpura-pura tidak peduli.

"Ah, Rukia! Ada yang aneh dengan dirimu!" seru Renji mengejutkan Rukia.

Rukia cepat-cepat menurunkan tangannya dari kening Renji, ia merasa tatonya sudah terlihat oleh Renji.

"Apa yang aneh?"

"Model rambutmu, Rukia! Sepertinya mirip seseorang, tapi siapa ya…"

"Dasar babon aneh!"

"Kuchiki fuku-taichou, tadi kau ada perlu apa denganku?" sela Unohana selagi Renji berpikir.

"Begini, waktu bangun pagi aku meli-."

"Shiba Miyako!" seru Renji. "Iya, benar! Model rambutmu mirip sekali dengan mendiang istri Shiba Kaien fuku-taichou."

Wajah Rukia berubah pucat. Pagi ini memang dia sengaja menjepit sedikit rambutnya kebelakang, tapi ia tidak menduga kalau akan mengikuti model rambut mendiang istri fuku-taichou'nya.

"Wah… benar-benar mirip."

Renji terus berkomentar tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi di waja Rukia, ia tidak tahu ucapannya barusan sudah menyinggung Rukia.

'Apakah kau benar-benar menyukai Shiba Kaien, Rukia?' batin Ichigo.

"Abarai, sudah cukup…" saran Unohana.

"Benarkan Unohana-taichou? Modelnya sama!"

"Abarai fuku-taichou, kau bisa menyinggunng perasaan Kuchiki."

Sepertinya Unohana memang harus berkata jujur agar Renji cepat menghentikan topik yang tidak enak didengar oleh telinga Rukia.

"Ah, maaf…" Renji baru tersadar.

"Hmp, biarkan dia Unohana-taichou. Aku ingin tahu seberapa sopan mulutnya bisa berbicara," hardik Rukia.

Kuchiki Rukia merendahkan orang lain?

Pastinya ini sesuatu yang baru dan mengejutkan bagi seisi ruangan yang mendengarnya barusan.

"Ishida, Kuchik bersikap aneh lagi," bisik Sado.

"Dan aku tidak butuh bisik-bisik kalian!" sindir Rukia menatap tajam Sado dan Ishida.

"Kalau memang model rambutku mirip degan Miyako-dono, memangnya kenapa? Cita-citaku dari dulu memang ingin menikah dengan orang seperti Kaien-dono."

"Tenanglah, Kuchiki," kata Orihime.

"Tenang? Kalianlah yang sudah membuat hidupku tidak tenang! Kurasa Yamamoto-taichou sudah salah mmenyuruh kaliandatang kesini. Dan khususnya kau, Inoue! Disini kau hanya bisa lari, kau bahkan tidak bisa menghadapi seorang pun musuh dengan benar."

"Oi, Rukia! Jangan bicara seperti itu kepada Inoue," marah Ichigo.

"Ck! Pulanglah ke Karakura! Aku muak melihat kalian disini."

Rukia pergi meniggalkan ruang perawatan divisi 4 tanpa sempat memberitahukan masalahnya pada Unohana, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih bingung dengan perubahan Rukia.

**mmmmm**

**Rumah Keluarga Shiba**

"Tolonglah, aku perlu bicra dengan Shiba Kukkaku," pinta Rukia.

"Dia tidak ada disini. Pergilah, shinigami!" usir Ganju.

"Ini sangat penting…"

"Keras kepala!"

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?"

Kukkaku baru saja tiba dirumah ketika mendengar rebut-ribut didepan rumahnya. Walau agak kesal, Kukkaku harus melihat endiri apa yang seang terjadi.

"Lho, Kuchiki? Ada keperluan apa kau kesini?" tanya Kukkaku.

"Ada sesuatu yang kutanya padamu tentan-."

"Tunggu!" tahan Kukkaku. "Ganju, tolong belikan aku bahan-bahan untuk membuat kemabang api."

"Buat apa, Kak? Persediaan kita kan masih banyak."

**Bug!**

Kukkaku menendang kuat perut Ganju.

"Kalau ku bilang belikan, ya beli! Jangan banyak tanya!"

"Aku mengerti."

Ganju bergegas menunggangi babinya yang terparkir di halaman (emangnya mobil?), Ganju tahu umurnya tidak akan panjang bila tidak segera menuruti keinginian Kukkaku. "Bonnie-chan, let's go!"

"Huh! Susah sekali mengusir anak bodoh itu. Cepat katakan keperluanmu, sebelum Ganju pulang."

"Eh?"

"Jangan berwajah bingung seperti itu. Aku tahu kau pasti punya urusan yang sangat penting, makanya aku mengusir Ganju tadi. Cepat katakan!"

"Umm… begini, waktu aku bangun pagi ini, aku menemukan tato ini."

Rukia menyinkapkan sedikit lengan shihakusonya agar Kukkaku dapat melihat ukiran tato di tangannya itu.

"Awalnya aku sedikit ragu, tapi lama-lama aku jadi yakin kalau pola tato ini sama persis dengan milik Kaien-dono di tangan kirinya. Aku tahu hanya kau yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini kepadaku."

"Aku…" Kukkaku sedikit menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Ini terdengar gila."

"Katakan saja…"

"Apakah… kau bertemu kakak sebelumnya?"

"Kaien-dono?"

"Benar kan! Kedengaran gila."

"Tolonglah, Kukkaku. Aku perlu informasi tentang tato ini."

Kukkaku memandang ragu Rukia. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan apapun tentang tato tersebut, bagaimana pun juga tato itu adalah rahasia keluarga Shiba.

"Kumohon…"

Dengan nafas berat, Kukkaku terpaksa menglah. Rukia tampak seperti orang kebingungan, mendiang kakanya pasti tidak akan suka kalau tahu Kukkaku mengabaikan orang yang dicintai kakaknya.

"Tato itu adalah lambag keluarga Shiba, biasa digunakan untuk menyegel dan memusnakah kekuatan roh. Bentuk awalnya sangat kecil atau bahkan tidak terllihat sama sekali, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu tato itu akan muncul perlahan-lahan seperti cabang."

"Apakah kemunculan tiap cabangnya selau memberikan efek sakit?"

Kukkaku mengerutkan sedikit alisnya, bagaimana mungkin Rukia tahu tentang hal itu"Ya, begitulah. Begitu bentuk tatonya sempurna, maka semua berakhir. Yang disegel akan mati."

"Ma…ti?"

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana kau mendapatkan tato itu, yang jelas hanya kakak yang mampu membuat segel itu di keluarga Shiba. Jadi kau tenang saja…" hibur Kukkaku.

**mmmmm**

'Aku akan mati?' batin Rukia menelusuri lorong remang Kuchiki Mansion.

Malam yang muram, semuram hati Rukia. Bahkan bulan dan bintang enggan memperlihatkan keindahannya, hanya besembunyi di balik awan.

'Kaien-dono, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?'

"_Aku telah meniggalkan sesuatu untukmu, Kuchiki. Setiap rasa sakitnya akan mengingatkanmu bahwa aku menuggumu. Ingat…"_

Kali ini Rukia mencoba mengingat kembali perkataan Kaien sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri waktu itu.

'Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat semuanya?'

"Rukia."

Lagi-lagi Kurosaki Ichigo berada di teras kamar Rukia.

"Ada apa lagi, Kurosaki? Kau lupa, kita hampir ketahuan kemarin. Pergilah!" usir Rukia menggeser pintu kamarnya.

**Sraaak!**

Ichigo menutup paksa pintunya sebelum berhasil terbuka sempurna oleh Rukia.

"Heh! Apa maumu, idiot!"

"Kenapa kau bersikap kasar pada Inoue?"

"Bagus! Baru beberapa hari yang lalu kau merayuku dan mengatakan kau mencintaiku, sekarang sudah memarahiku karena gadis lain."

"Jangan campur adukan masalah kita. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau kau sudah kelewatan kepada Inoue, Sado, Ishida, dan Renji."

"Sudahlah, Kurosaki. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, jangan sok mengajariku. Lagi pula… kau sudah tahu kan, aku membencimu beserta teman-temanmu itu. Jadi pulanglah ke Karakura."

Ichigo heran dengan perubahan sikap Rukia. Dalam sehari Rukia sudah berubah menjadi orang asing, yang berdiri di depan Ichigo sekarang rasanya bukanlah Kuchiki Rukia yang ia cintai.

"Rukia! Ini bukan dirimu, sadarlah!"

Ichigo memegang kedua pundak Rukia, ia ingin Rukia menatap matanya. Ia ingin Rukia tahu, banyak orang yang sudah Rukia sakiti akibat kepura-puraannya selama ini.

Tapi…

Mata Rukia terlihat kosong. Berbeda dari semenit yang lalu. Mata Rukia yang sekarang seolah menggambarkan jiwa Rukia sedang terbang entah kemana.

"Rukia?" pagil Ichigo sekali lagi, membuat mata Rukia kembali hidup dan sedikit berkilat.

Seringai kecil muncul dari sudut bibir Rukia. "Hmm… mmm… seharusnya kau yang sadar, Ku-ro-sa-ki…"

"A-ku?"

"Ya, kau! Kau… LE-MAH."

"Apa maksudmu, Rukia?" geram Ichigo mencengkram kuat kedua pundak Rukia.

"Kau tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungiku. Seandainya Kaien-dono berada di posisimu saat menghadapi espada kemarin, pasti yang lainnya tidak akan cidera parah."

"Rukia!"

Darah Ichigo serasa mendidih. Ia benci dikatakatakan lemah. Terlebih lagi oleh Rukia, orang yang mampu membuatnya kuat. Tapi kenapa sekarang Rukia seperti sengaja mengatakan semua itu dengan intonasi yang pelan? Apakah Rukia tahu semua itu membuat Ichigo semakin mendengar jelas semuanya.

Dan satu hal yang lebih penting. Ichigo benci di banding-bandingkan dengan Shiba Kaien.

"Akuilah, Kurosaki. Semua itu benar kan?"

"Diam!"

"Diam?" Rukia tertawa menghina. "O ya, kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, aku hanya ingin mempermainkanmu. Kupikir akan menarik karena kau mirip Kaien-dono."

"DIAM!"

"Hah! Rupanya tidak cukup menarik begitu kau mengejarku ke Soul Society. Kau bahkan tidak cukup menyenangkan untuk dimanfaatkan."

"Diam, Rukia! kubilang diam!" bentak Ichigo. "Kalau kau tidak brhenti berbicara, aku akan-."

"Akan apa?" lawan Rukia. "Akan memukulku? Akan menciumku? Atau menyeretku ke kamar seperti tempo hari? Kau pikir itu akan membuatmu terlihat lebih menarik dibandingkan Kaien-dono?"

"Cukup!" Ichigo meninju dinding Kuchiki Mansion hingga tangannya berdarah.

"Aku tidak lemah, Rukia. Dan aku bukan Shiba Kaien! Ingat itu baik-baik!"

Setelah menumpahkan kemarahannya, Ichigo langsung ber'shunpo sejauh mungkin dari Kuchiki Mansion. Meninggalkan Rukia yang kini merosot terduduk di lantai.

"Terima kasih," gumam Rukia sambil tersenyum, tapi… matanya tida henti mengluarkan air mata.

**mmmmm**

Hujan deras mengguyur Soul Society malam itu. Kilatan guntur tak hentinya beradu diatas langit, seoalah-olah sang dewa petir sedang murka terhadap penghuni alam. Kuchiki Mansion yang megah pun semakin memperlihatkan ketangguhannya ketika baying-bayangan kilat menghampirinya.

Kuchik Rukia…

Berjalan memasuki kamar Kurosaki Ichigo di Kuchiki Mansion. Kamar itu gelap dan tak terkunci. Rukia tahu penghuninya belum kembali sejak pertengkaran mereka berjam-jam yang lalu.

Rukia menutup pintu, ia sengaja membiarkan kamar itu dalam keadaan gelap agar tidak adayang menyadari keberadaannya disana.

Bayangan kilat dari luar memperlihatkan zanpakutou Ichigo yang masih bersandar di dinding. Seperti biasa, sang pemilik selalu meninggalkannya di kamar bila tidak sedang memerlukannya.

Rukia tersenyum, ia mengambil langkah untuk duduk bersimpuh dihadapan zanpakutou Ichigo. Dipanginya lekat-lekat Zangetsu, sungguh zanpakutou tersebut membuat Rukia kembali mengingat semua kenangan yang pernah ia lalui bersama Ichigo.

Rukia meremas-reams tangannya dengan gugup. Mengingat nama pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya berdebar-debar, sekaligus… sakit.

"Kata orang…" Rukia mulai berbicara, menganggap Zangetsu sebagai perwakilan dari Ichigo.

"Zanpakutou yang kita miliki mencerminkan pemiliknya."

Rukia terdiam sejenak.

"Sejak awal pertemuan kita, aku tahu kau memiliki reiatsu yang sangat besar. Sayangnya kau cukup bodoh untuk menyadari hal itu," cela Rukia, kemudian Rukia tersenyum. "Dan anehnya, aku tidak keberatan merelakan kekuatan rohku nyaris terhisap penuh olehmu."

"Kita benar-benar terlihat tolol saat itu. Aku yang saat itu hanya shinigami biasa, kau buat menjadi shinigami yang memiliki perasaan. Betapa bodohnya aku, aku yang hanya boleh belajar membasmi hollow malah membiarkanmu masuk dalam hatiku dan mengajariku banyak hal tentang kehidupan."

Senyum di wajah Rukia berubah menjadi raut kesedihan. Memang manis rasanya mengenang kembali memorinya bersama Ichigo, tapi Rukia harus sadar ada fakta yang menyakitkan menanti Rukia.

"Aku percaya, Ichigo. Kau mampu melindungi setiap orang. Tapi untuk sekarang… kau harus berhenti melindungiku."

Setetes air mata jatuh di tangan Rukia yang mengepal di pangkuannya.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah marah padaku tadi. Maafkan aku… aku terpaksa melakukannya agar semuanya terasa lebih mudah bagimu untuk melepasku."

"Aku bohong padamu, Ichigo. Aku bohong saat mengatakan kau lemah. Aku tahu kau sangat kuat. Aku juga bohong tntang perasaanku…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo. Sangat mencintaimu…"

"Kau bukanlah Kaien-dono. Fisik kalian memang sedikit mirip, tapi kalian jauh berbeda. Kaien-dono begitu tenang dan terkendali, dan kau… kau sangat bersemangat dan menyala-nyala. Mungkin itulah yang bisa membuatku bertahan samapai saat ini, karena pengaruh semangatmu."

Kepalan tangan Rukia semakin kuat, air matanya semakin banyak menetes.

"Aku harap… setelah semuanya selesai, kau akan kembali ke Karakura dan belajar mencintai Inoue. Lupakan aku, Ichigo. Cintailah Inoue…"

Rukia tiada hentinya terisak, bahkan tangan yang menutup bibirnya tak mampu lagi meredam suara tangisnya.

Ini terlalu berat bagi Rukia.

Ia hanya ingin hidup normal dan mencintai serta dicintai seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Tapi kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya.

Rukia bisa menerima kalau ia dicampakkan waktu kecil, ia juga bisa menerima kakaknya meninggal sebelum Rukia sempat melihatnya. Tapi… Rukia tidak bisa menerima perpisahannya dengan Ichigo.

Ia ingin dikenang dengan indah oleh Ichigo, namun… sampai saat terakhir pun Rukia hanya bisa memberikan kepahitan untuk Ichigo… Sampai sekarang pun Ichigo tidak pernah tahu betapa Rukia sangat mencintainya.

Denyutan sakit di tato tangan Rukia semakin terasa nyeri, mengingatkan Rukia akan waktunya yang semakin menipis.

Perlahan Rukia mencabut zanpakutou beserta sarunya dari piggang. Disandarkannya Sode no Shirayuki yang cantik di dinding, bersebelahan dengan Zangetsu.

Setelah meletakkan zanpakutounya, Rukia menghapus air matanya. Ia langsung keluar menembus hujan, ber'shunpo secepat mungkin menuju pinggiran hutan Rukongai. Tempat terakhir kalinya ia bertemu Kaien beberapa hari yang lalu.

Rukia sudah mengingat semuanya. Ia kembali mengingat semua ketika Ichigo memarahinya tadi.

"_Aku telah meniggalkan sesuatu untukmu, Kuchiki. Setiap rasa sakitnya akan mengingatkanmu bahwa aku menuggumu. Ingat… aku akan datang dua hari lagi ditempat ini, untuk menjemputmu. Kau boleh pilih, aku jemput paksa atau secara baik-baik."_

Inilah kesepakatannya. Shiba Kaien menginginkan Rukia. Tentunya Kaien akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan Rukia. Dan segel ditangan Rukia adalah sedikit bagian dari rencana Kaien.

"Kau datang terlambat, Kuchiki."

Sosok Kaien telah menunggu dibawah guyuran hujan ketika Rukia tiba di tujuannya.

Rukia tersenyum. "Maafkan aku, Kaien-dono. Aku harus meninggalkan barang-barang yang tidak perlu."

"Tidak perlu?" Kaien mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ya. Karena yang kuperlukan saat ini hanya Kaien-dono seorang."

"Hmp… terima kasih," Kaien mengacak-acak pelan rambut Rukia.

"Ayo kita pergi, kita harus menghapus segelmu terlebih dahulu," ajak Kaien membuka Garganta di belakangnya.

Dengan senyum ramah, Kaien merangkul pundak Rukia. Memabawa gasdis mungil itu memasuki Garganta.

**To be continued…**

Sekarang sudah jelas bukan siapa yang Rukia pilih?

Dan readers juga tahu siapa sesungguhnya yang memiliki hati Rukia…

Tentunya ini ga akan selsai begitu aja…

Kurosaki Ichigo yang kita selama ini kenal ga akan mungkin akan membiarkan gadisnya dibawa pergi ma orang…

So, chap depan adalah bagian dimana Ichigo melakukan pengejaran untuk mendapatkan Rukia kembali…

Tentang tato di tangan Rukia,,

Asli karangan Mey…

Juga cerita tentang segel dari tato itu asli dari hasil imajinasi Mey ketika melihat tato di tangan Shiba Kaien…

Kecuali satu, tato itu emang bener lambang keluarga Shiba lho….

Okay…

I need more review…


	7. Disappearing Rukia

**Selau ucapan terimakasih yang pertama…**

**Especially to all readers…**

**I love youuuu… lup you…**

**Hmm… chap ini mungkin ga terlalu menarik,**

**Soalnya di chap ini dah masuk kebagian pertempuran, Mey bukan ahlinya dalam membuat pertempuran menjadi menarik…**

**So, gomennasai agains…**

**Trus adegan pertempurannya selalu Mey percepat seperti biasa…**

**Mey selalu ga pernah dapat feel'nya kalu ngebuat adegan pertempuran…**

**Gomen ne… u_u**

**Rencana Gin untuk Rukia akan terbongkar di chap ini…**

**Mungkin fic ini akan berakhir dengan Ichiruki… *Mey dihajar ma Ichiruki FC karena dari kemarin ga konsisten***

**Gomennasai… end… semoga kalian suka…**

**Selamat membaca…**

**Prisoner of Love**

**Author : Meyrin Hawk**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Rukia K. x Ichigo K.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Summary : **Cinta… Cinta membuat Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo. Cinta juga membuat Inoue menutup mata terhadap perasaan Ichigo & Rukia. Cinta juga yang membuat Ichigo mengejar Rukia hingga ke Soul Society. Dan… cinta pula yang membuat seseorang dari masa lalu ingin merebut Rukia dari kehidupannya di Karakura & Soul Society.

**Chapter 7 : Disappearing Rukia!**

Ichigo bangun di pagi harinya ketika sinar matahari menembus jendela kamarnya, tepat mengenai matanya. Walaupun sedikit malas, Ichigo tahu sudah waktunya ia bangun.

Rasanya baru 3 jam Ichigo tertidur setelah kembali dari berguyur ria dengan air hujan. Begitu lelahnya Ichigo hingga tidak sempat mengganti shihakuso'nya yang basah dengan yukata tidur. Bahkan tangannya yang masih memar bekas luka tadi malam masih ia biarkan begitu saja. Dan pagi ini, Ichigo harus bangun dan mandi air hangat untuk menyegarkan kepalanya.

"Dasar cebol! Bisa-bisanya dia membuatku marah dan pergi tanpa membawa zanpakutou. Kalau ada Hollow bagaimana, bisa-bisa aku cidera," gerutu Ichigo tiada hentinya.

"O ya, aku letakan dimana ya Zangetsu?"

Ichigo celingak-celinguk mencari Zangetsu. Ichigo lupa sudah meninggalkannya dimana. Yang Ichigo ingat, terakhir kali ia sandakan Zangetsu di dinding.

"Ah, itu di…" kata-kata Ichigo terhenti begitu melihat ada zanpakutou lain yang tersandar bersebelahan dengan Zangetsu.

Ichigo sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya untuk meraih zanpakutou asing tersebut. Di telitinya baik-baik. Rasanya sangat sulit menentukan pemiliknya bila zanpakutou tersebut masih dalam wujud pedang biasa, terlebih lagi semua bentuk zanpakutou di Soul Society semuanya sama.

Yah… terkecuali milik Ichigo, sejak awal Zangetsu memang memiliki bentuk berbeda dari semua zanpakutou yang pernah ada.

"Milik siapa ya?" gumam Ichigo sedikit berpikir tentang orang yang berkemungkinan memiliki zanpakutou yang ia pegang sekarang.

"Renji? Tidak mungkin, kami masih berkelahi. Byakuya? Apa lagi, dia tidak mungkin meletakan zanpakutounya disini kalau ingin mencincangku. Tapi… sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya."

Ichigo memejamkan matanya, di genggamnya erat-erat zanpakutou asing tersebut. Ichigo sedang berkonsentrasi penuh untuk merasakan sisa-sisa reiatsu yang tertinggal di zanpakutou yang ia pegang.

"Rukia?" gumam Ichigo membuka matanya.

"Kenapa dia meninggalkan benda berharga seperti ini di tempatku?"

Ichigo kembali memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mencari reiatsu Rukia. Ichigo punya firasat buruk tentang Rukia.

**Sraaak!**

Secepat kilat Ichigo ber'shunpo setelah membuka kasar pintu kamarnya, menuju kantor divisi 1 untuk mencari Yamamoto-taichou.

Yamamoto Genryuusai harus tahu semua. Ichigo harus bergegas memberitahunya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebelum Rukia benar-benar menghilang. Sungguh, Ichigo tidak mampu merasakan reiatsu Rukia lagi. Reiatsunya seoalah-olah hilang di telan bumi.

**mmmmm**

"Hei! Sudah kubilang jangan masuk! Oramg lain tidak boleh masuk saat ke-13 batalion sedang mengadakan rapat!" penjaga pintu mencoba menghalangi Ichigo yang telah berhasil menembus masuk ruang rapat ke-13 batalion.

Ichigo sukses mendapat perhatian dari taichou beserta fuku-taichou yang memnuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Apa maunya dia?" kesal Renji.

"Kami sedang mengadakan rapat, Kurosaki," ujar Yamamoto.

"Rukia dalam bahaya!" teriak Ichigo di depan Yamamoto.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Kurosaki. Kita bisa berbicara setelah rapat ini selesai."

"Rukia dalam bahaya! Kenapa kau bisa bersikap setenang itu!"

"Jaga sikapmu, Kurosaki," ancam Byakuya. "Adikku baik-baik saja, dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri."

"Pagi ini aku menemukan zanpakutou milik Rukia di kamarku, aku rasa Rukia sengaja meninggalkannya sebagai tanda kalau ia dalam masalah. Dan aku tidak merasakan reiatsu'nya dimanapun."

"Hmm… mmm…" Yamamoto bergumam sebentar.

"Kenapa hanya itu yang kau lakukan? Seharusnya kau mulai mengerahkan pasukanmu untuk mencari Rukia!" geram Ichigo.

"Ini cukup sulit, Kurosaki. Kami belum 100% persen yakin Kuchiki Rukia dalam bahaya. Lagi pula… kita belum tahu pasti dimana keberadaannya."

"Di Hueco Mundo! Perasaanku mengatakan Rukia disana."

"Yare… yare… anak muda selalu mengandalkan emosinya," komentar Mayuri, kapten divisi 12.

"Para shinigami dari 13 batalion tidak bisa bertindak sesuai perasaan, Kurosaki. Kami bertindak berdasarkan bukti."

"Kalau kalian tidak ingin membantuku, ya sudah! Aku akan mengejar Rukia sendirian."

Dengan perasaan kesal bercampur marah, Ichigo meninggalkan ruang rapat ke-13 batalion. Bergerak sendiri untuk menemukan Rukia.

**mmmmm**

**Reruntuhan Las Noches**

"Gin, anak itu sudah membawa wadah Hougyoku."

Tousen mendatangi Gin yang tengah sibuk mengamati bekas singgah sana Aizen.

"Hmm… mm… aku sudah tahu. Mereka berdua baru saja menemuiku."

"Lalu, apa yang selanjutnya akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku memerintahkan Aaroniero untuk membawa Kuchiki Rukia ke ruang penelitian Szayel. Disana Hougyoku akan dimasukan lagi ke wadahnya."

"Tidakah itu terdengar mudah? Seharusnya gadis Kuchiki itu tidak langsung percaya begitu saja padamu, dari awal dia memang tidak terlihat akan menghianati teman-temannya."

"Yah… bagaimanapun dia hanya seorang gadis. Walaupun diaseorang gadis Kuchiki, tetap saja kepercayaannya terhadap teman-temannya akan goyah bila terus dihianati. Dia tetap shinigami lemah, yang membuatnya berbeda adalah karena dia wadah Hougyoku kita."

"Sepertinya akan memakan sedikit lebih banyak waktu. Kuchiki Rukia tidak mungkin menurut begitu saja bila tahu Hougyoku akan dimasukan lagi ke tubuhnya."

"Santailah, Kaname. Kita masih mempunyai waktu beberapa jam lagi sebelum semuanya lenyap. Aku sudah memperhitungkannya, kurasa itu lebih dari cukup."

"Aku harap kali ini tidak gagal lagi," ujar Tousen sebelum meninggalkan Gin.

**mmmmm**

Kemarahan meliputi hati Ichigo. Ichigo tahu ia akan mendapat masalah besar setelah ini. Ia sudah bersikap kurangajar dengan meneriaki Yamamoto Genryuusai di depan ke-13 batalion.

Tapi apa peduli Ichigo, baginya sekarang yang terpenting adalah Rukia.

Ichigo telah membiarkan Rukia pergi darinya satu tahun yang lalu, karena itu hubungan mereka berubah mendingin serta merenggang.

Sekarang Rukia telah meniggalkannya lagi setelah mereka bertngkar hebat. Dan Ichigo tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi. Bagaimanapun caranya, Ichigo harus bisa membawa Rukia kembali ke sisinya kali ini.

Setelah meninggalkan ruang pertemuan ke-13 batalion, Ichigo bergegas mencari orang yang bisa membukakan Garganta untuknya. Untungnya Ukitake-taichou mengikutinya dan bersedia membukakan Garganta. Sebenarnya kapten divisi 13 itu inging ikut bersama Ichigo, tapi kesehatannya tidak mengizinkan sang kapten terjun dalam pertarungan berat.

Sekarang, Ichigo telah memasuki reruntuhan Las Noches. Tebakannya benar. Ia bisa merasakan reiatsu Rukia begitu memijakkan kaki disana.

"Mencari seseoang, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Sebuah suara dari arah belakang menghentikan langkah Ichigo. Begitu Ichigo menoleh, sosok qutro espada telah berdiri disana. Ulquiorra Schiffer, menatap dingin Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Dimana Ruki-."

"Cero!"

Serangan cero memburu Ichigo sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Beruntung Ichigo telah menangkisnya hingga serangan tersebut membelok ke dinding.

"Menyenangkan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Kurosaki Ichigo," Grimmjow telah ber'sonido ke hadapan Ichigo. "Sepertinya gerak refleksmu masih lambat."

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian, aku kesini hanya ingin mencari Rukia."

"Sayangnya, kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu lewat begitu saja. Kami sudah ditugaskan untuk mengulur waktu," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Mengulur waktu? Untuk apa?"

"Waktu bertanya habis. Saatnya bersenang-senang!" Grimmjow bersiap-siap mengeluarkan cero dari tangannya.

"Tunggu!" seseorang berkepala botak telah hadir terlebih dahulu ke tengah-tengah pertarungan mereka.

"Cih! Pengganggu!" gerutu Grimmjow.

"Ikkaku?"

"Jangan memulai pertarungan yang tidak indah ini tanpa kami, Kurosaki," timpal Yumichika mengibaskan alisnya.

"Yo, Ichigo! Jangan mengira kau saja yang ingin disebut pahlawan. Aku juga bisa menylamatkan Rukia," lanjut Renji.

Sepertinya makhluk babon *Mey dihajar Renji FC* itu telah melenyapkan egonya demi menyelamatkan Rukia.

"Teman-teman!"

"Pergilah, Kurosaki. Selamatkan Kuchiki. Biar kami yang menghadapi mereka," kata Ikkaku mencabut zanpakutou dari sarungnya.

"Terima kasih."

Ichigo tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, secepatnya ia melanjutkan pencariannya yang sempat tertunda.

Haah… unfortunately, belum lagi jauh Ichigo bershunpo, langkah Ichigo kembali terhenti oleh reiatsu besar yang tiba-tiba muncul disekitarnya.

Ichimau Gin muncul besama Tousen Kaname.

"Wah, wah… apa saja kerja Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow, sampai-sampai kau bisa secepat ini kesini," kata Gin.

"Katakan! Diamana Rukia!"

"Tenanglah, Kurosaki. Dia aman bersama Aaroniero Arruruerie, atau… yang Kuchiki kenal sebagai Shiba Kaien."

"Ichigooo~…."

"Suara ini?" gumam Ichigo.

**Bruaaak!**

Sebuah kaki telah mendarat di kepala Ichigo, membuat Ichigo tersungkur mencium lantai.

"Huwaaa… Masaki… refleks putra kita ternyata sudah berkurang…" Isshin muncul sambil menangis bombay.

"Dasar ayah bodoh! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Kau yang anak bodoh! Cuma membawa Rukia-chan ke Karakura saja bisa memakan waktu selama ini!"

'Baguslah, mereka berdua sadar kalau mereka sama-sama bodoh,' batin Byakuya terus mengamati pertengkaran ayah dan anak didepannya.

"Dengan siapa ayah kesini?"

"Dengan calon kakak iparmu," Isshin melirik Byakuya.

"Kakak ipar?" Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya. "Maksud ayah… Byakuya?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Kurosaki," sosok Byakuya yang dari tadi diam mulai di lirik Ichigo. "Aku sudah berbaik hati menolongmu. Seharusnya kau memanfaatkan waktu untuk menolong Rukia, bukannya malah bertengkar dengan ayahmu."

"Pertemuan keluarga yang mengharukan. Benar-benar menarik," cela Gin.

"Tenang saja, setelah ini akan jauh lebih menarik," timpal Isshin. "Dan kau, anak bodoh! Cepat cari Rukia-chan!"

Isshin menendang pantat Ichigo hingga Ichigo terpental jauh.

"Aku suka caramu mengusir anakmu," ujar Byakuya.

"Yeah, mari kita nikmati pertarungan ini, Kuchiki Byakuya. Setelah itu, mari kita nikahkan Ichigo dengan Rukia-chan. Oke?"

Isshin mengacungkan jempolnya sambil mengedipkan mata ke Byakuya.

"Menikmati pertarungan? Ya!" Byakuya mencabut zanpakutou dari sarungnya. "Menikahkan adikku dengan anakmu? Tidak akan!"

*Hmm… sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertarungan menarik, tapi sayangnya author tidak pernah bisa membuat suasana pertarungan. Rukia sudah menunggu untuk tampil…*

….

….

Kembali Ichigo berlari sekencang mungkin setelah dotendang ayahnya. Ichigo merasa sangat beruntung, pengorbanan dirnya untuk orang-orang disekelilingnya mulai terbalas. Walaupun selama ini Ichigo tidak pernah sedikitpun mengharap balasan atas jasanya.

Ichigo berhenti tepat di tengah-tenah ruangan yang memiliki banyak lorong tiap sudutnya. Tentunya ini sangat menghambat pencaian Ichigo.

"Sial! Kenapa banyak sekali lorongnya? Aku harus lewat jalan mana?"

"Itshigo!"

"Ne-liel?"

Cepat-cepat Neliel menghampiri Ichigo dan menarik tangan Ichigo. Membawa Ichigo memasuki salah satu diantara banyak lorong yang berada dihadapan Ichigo tadi.

"Neliel, tunggu! Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain, akau kesini ingin mencaari-."

"Gadis shinigami itu kan?" potong Neliel terus menarik Ichigo.

"Kau tahu dimana Rukia?"

"Ya, aku akan menunjukan jalannya."

"Ta-tapi, Neliel…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Itshigo. Ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kau lakukan dulu untukku. Aku memang bagian dari mereka, tapi… aku temanmu kan?"

"Terimakasih, Neliel."

**mmmmm**

Rukia berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong reruntuhan Las Noches bersama Aaroniero alam wujud Kaien. Mereka berdua dalam perjalanan menuju ruang penelitian Szayel.

"Tenang saja, Kuchiki. Segelnya akan hilang begitu Hougyoku masuk dalam tubuhmu. Dan setelah itu… kita akan bersama selama-lamanya," ujar Kaien berjalan di sisi Rukia.

"Hmp, aku tahu Kaien-dono. Semuanya akan berakhir sebentar lagi, dan aku akan selama-lamanya di Hueco Mundo."

Rukia terus tersenyum mendengar janji-janji dari mulut Kaien, ia tahu semua itu adalah arahan dari Ichimaru Gin.

Rukia dapat membacanya, sejak awal Ichimaru Gin mempergunakan Aaroniero untuk menjerat dirinya agar secara suka rela datang ke Hueco Mudo. Membuat Rukia benar-benar yakin Kaien menginginkannya sebagai Kuchik Rukia, padahal yang sesungguhnya mereka menginginkan dirinya hanya sebagai wadah Hougyoku. Tapi Rukia kini sudah bertekad untuk melanjutkan kebohongan Ichimaru Gin hingga akhir, karena Rukia sudah memiliki rencana lain.

Rukia berencana untuk memusnahkan dirinya bersama Hougyoku ketika benda tersebut dimasukan dalam tubuhnya. Karena Rukia tahu, Ichimaru Gin beserta kawanannya akan ikut musnah bila Hougyoku dimusnahkan.

Namun… ada sedikit keraguan di hati Rukia sekarang. Tentang Aaroniero…

Rukia merasa… Aaroniero yang berada di sisinya sekarang benar-benar adalah Shiba Kaien yang dulunya sangat ia cintai dan hormati.

Rukia tidak pernah salah dalam merasakan hal ini. Ia tahu Gin memanfaatkannya, tapi bagaiman Aaroniero? Apakah benar baik Shiba Kaien maupun Aaroniero Arruruerie mencintainya?

"Kuchiki Rukia," KAien menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya."

"Aku tahu, kau pasti belum sepenuhnya percaya padaku."

Seperti biasa, Kaien memang selalu bisa membaca gelagat serta jalan pikir Rukia.

"Kaien-dono, itu tidak ben-."

"Tidak apa," potong Kaien.

Kaien meraih tangan Rukia kedalam genggamannya. Diangkatnya dagu Rukia agar Rukia menatap matanya.

"Asalkan kau terus berada disisiku, aku yakin perlahan-lahan kepercayaanmu terhadapku akan tumbuh seperti dulu."

'Benarkah?' batin Rukia. "Kaien-dono…"

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, Kuchiki," pinta Kaien perlahan bergerak menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium Rukia.

Rukia melihatnya.

Melihat sosok lelaki kuat, hebat, dan keras kepala yang selalu menantinya. Setiap saat selalu menuggu Rukia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya, tapi… ia tidak pernah benar-benar mendengar Rukia mengucapkan cinta padanya.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu…" ujar Rukia penuh keyakinan, mulai memejamkan matanya. 'Aku memang selalu mencintaimu, Ichigo…' lanjut Rukia dalam hati.

"Rukiaaa!"

Teriakan seseorang telah menghentikan usaha Kaien mencium Rukia.

**To be continued…**

Wow, wow, wow!

Sipakah yang muncul?

Tentunya readers sudah bisa menebak….

Silahkan readers meniggalkan review sementara menuggu apa yang akan terjadi di chap depan…

Tentunya akan selalu ada kejutan…

Okay…

It's time to review….


	8. In The Dismal Empties

**Arigatou minna!**

**Selau ucapan terimakasih yang pertama…**

**Especially to all readers…**

**I love youuuu… lup you…**

**Yah, chap ini bagian dimana Ichigo menghadapi Kaien..**

**Mey dah berusaha nampilin adegan petempuran semaksimal mungkin, Mey harap readers ga terlalu kecewa…**

**Tapi kalu readers belum juga puas, gomen… u_u**

**Pertempuran emang bukan keahlian Mey T.T**

**Gomennasai… end… semoga kalian suka…**

**Selamat membaca…**

**Prisoner of Love**

**Author : Meyrin Hawk**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Rukia K. x Ichigo K.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Summary : **Cinta… Cinta membuat Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo. Cinta juga membuat Inoue menutup mata terhadap perasaan Ichigo & Rukia. Cinta juga yang membuat Ichigo mengejar Rukia hingga ke Soul Society. Dan… cinta pula yang membuat seseorang dari masa lalu ingin merebut Rukia dari kehidupannya di Karakura & Soul Society.

**Chapter 8 : Dismal Empties**

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, Kuchiki," pinta Kaien perlahan bergerak menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium Rukia.

Rukia melihatnya.

Melihat sosok lelaki kuat, hebat, dan keras kepala yang selalu menantinya. Setiap saat selalu menuggu Rukia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya, tapi… ia tidak pernah benar-benar mendengar Rukia mengucapkan cinta padanya.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu…" ujar Rukia penuh keyakinan, mulai memejamkan matanya. 'Aku memang selalu mencintaimu, Ichigo…' lanjut Rukia dalam hati.

"Rukiaaa!"

Teriakan seseorang telah menghentikan usaha Kaien mencium Rukia.

Rukia membuka matanya. Kehadiran orang itu telah membuat Rukia benar-benar terkejut, ini bukanlah bagian dari rencananya.

"Hei! Jangan sembarangan menyentuh gadisku ya!"

Kaien mengerutkan alisnya. "Siapa kau?"

"Ichigo!" seru Rukia.

"Yo, Rukia! ternyata kau masih ingat cara memanggil namaku dngan benar."

"Kuchiki, kau kenal dia?"

Kesalah terbesar Rukia adalah Ichigo. Rukia lupa memperhitungkan kehadiran Ichigo di Las Noches, ia juga telah mengambil tindakan ceroboh dengan meninggalkan Sode no Shirayuki ke Ichigo. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Rukia waktu itu, bisa-bisanya ia menitipka Shirayuki pada Ichigo padahal saat itu Rukia berniat meninggalkan Ichigo.

Rukia melirik Kaien sekilas, lalu dengan tatapan yakin dipandanginya Ichigo.

"Tidak, Kaien-dono. Aku hanya mengnal Kaien-dono semenjak aku menginjakkan kakiku disini."

"Hoi, Rukia! Jangan asal bicara! Kau tidak tahu seberapa sulitnya aku untuk tiba disini?"

"Itu urusanmu, Kurosaki. Sekarang pergilah sebelum Kaien-dono menghabisimu."

"Aku tidak takut!"

"Hei, idiot!"

"Kau cebol!"

"Kau!"

"Yah… Kuchiki," Kaien menengahi pertengkaran mereka berdua. "Kupikir karena dulu dia pernah menyelamatkanmu, aku akan berpura-pura tidak tahu dan membiarkan dia pergi hidup-hidup. Tapi… begitu melihat sikapnya barusan, aku jadi berminat untuk mempersembahkan mayatnya kepada Ichimaru-sama."

"Tidak-tidak… jangan Kaien-dono," cegah Rukia, tapi Kaien telah bersiap-siap mencabut Nejibana dari sarungnya

"Tenang saja, Rukia. Setelah ini kita akan kembali ke Karakura dan menjadikanmu Kurosaki Rukia," ujar Ichigo mulai mencabut Zangetsu yang bertengger di punggungnya.

"Sayangnya itu cuma mimpi, Kurosaki. Kuchiki telah memilihku, dan sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi Shiba Rukia."

"Mari kita buktikan."

"Kaien-dono, tung-."

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Serangan Ichigo tlah melesat terlebih dahulu sbelum Rukia sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya. Serang Ichigo tersebut menciptakan gumpalan debu dimana-mana.

"Ck, ck, ck… menyerang lebih dulu, sungguh sangat licik," kata Kaien mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Begitu gumpalan debu menipis, sosok Ichigo dan Rukia telah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kau ingin main sembunyi-sembunyian dengan ku? Itu tidak akan berhasil, Kurosaki. Aku tahu, kau masih berada di ruangan ini, mencoba menyembunyikan Kuchiki dariku."

Kaien mulai mengayunkan zanpakutounya. Tiap pilar bangunan yang ia lewati, ia hancurkan begitu saja.

"Menggunakan Bakudou #26 rupanya," gumam Kaien.

"Ichigo!" maki Rukia sepelan mungkin. "Sejak kapan kau bisa menggunakan Kidou?"

"Shh…!" desis Ichigo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Rukia, mencoba menyembunyikan reiatsu Rukia beserta miliknya dari Kaien.

"Ichigo, demi tuhan! Kaien-dono adalah ahlinya menggunakan Kidou, kau tidak akan menang!"

"Kau tidak bisa terus bersembunyi, Kurosaki."

Kaien masih asyik menghancurkan pilar dengan zanpakutounya.

"Ichigo! Berhentilah bertindak gila!"

"Ssst! Diam, Rukia! Kenapa kau tidak bisa berhenti memakiku? Kau tahu, kaulah yang membuatku bertindak gila seperti ini."

"Cepat kembalikan aku kepada Kaien-dono!"

"Berhenti memaksaku menyerahkanmu ke orang gila itu! Kau milikku Rukia! Kau tidak tahu kan apa tujuanku mengejarmu sampai Soul Society?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni omong kosongmu itu. Cepat kembali-."

"Karena ini, Rukia!" potong Ichigo sedikit menyingkapkan kerah shihakusonya, memperlihatkan sebuah kalung yang melingkar dileher Ichigo dengan sebuah cincin sebagai liontinnya.

"Ichigo?"

"Ini adalah milik ibuku. Aku telah salah membiarkanmu pergi satu tahun yang lalu. Aku ingin melamarmu, Rukia. Membawamu kembali ke Karakura, menjadikanmu milikku selamanya.

"I-chi…"

Mata Rukia bekaca-kaca. Ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Antara perasaan haru dan bahagia, semuanya bercampur aduk.

"Kembalilah padaku, Rukia. Buat aku menjadi kuat lagi."

Cup!

Rukia mengecup singkat bibir Ichigo.

_"hati di selatan, mata di utara, ujung jari di barat, tumit di timur, berkumpul bersam__a angin, berpencar bersama hujan," _Kaien mulai membaca mantra Kidou. "Bakudou #58. Kakushitsuijaku!"

"Ru-kia, apakah artinya kau menjawab iya?" tanya Ichigo setengah tidak percaya.

Kaien tersenyum. "Oh, rupanya kau disana."

_"oh penguasa, topeng dari daging dan darah, segala ciptaan di semesta, sayap-sayap yang mengepak, engkau yang memikul nama seorang manusia! Api yang menghanguskan dan kekacauan, kembangkan perubahan dinding selatan lautan," _ lagi- lagi Kaein membaca mantra Kidou.

"Ichigo, aku-."

"Hadou #31. Shakkahou!"

**Duar!**

Pilar tempat Ichigo dan Rukia bersembunyi tiba-tiba hancur, membuat Ichigo dan Rukia terlempar karena efek ledakan dari tembakkan energi spiritual berupa bola api yang Kaien lancarkan.

"Ops! Aku menemukanmu, Kurosaki…"

"Sial!" geram Ichigo bangkit berdiri.

Diliriknya Rukia, gadis itu telah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Rukia!"

"Tenang, Kurosaki. Dia cuma pingsan. Yang perlu kau khawatirkan adalah segel di tangannya."

"Segel?"

"Ya, segel. Aku yang membuat segel itu. Segel itu sebentar lagi sempurna bentuknya, dan… itu artinya dia kan mati."

"Tega sekali kau melakukannya pada Rukia!"

"Aku tidak ingin dia mati kok. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kalau kau ingin memiliknya juga, kau harus cepat. Walaupun nantinya aku berhsil kau kalahkan, semuanya akan percuma bila segel itu telah sempurna."

"Maksudmu, aku harus membunuhmu tepat waktu?"

"Ya. Begitu juga aku. Kalau aku menang, aku bisa segera menghapus segelnya."

"Bagaimana bila aku menang sebelum waktunya habis?"

"Segelnya akan hilang sendiri. Mudah bukan?"

"Hmp, bearti… hanya boleh ada 1 orang pemenang diantara kita."

"Pintar! Silahkan kerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu disini, Kurosaki. Ini pertarungan antara sesama lelaki."

Ichigo tersenyum lebar, dengan penuh keyakinan ia mengacungkan Zangetsu lurus ke depan.

"BANKAI!"

Ichigo telah berubah menjadi mode bankai.

"Mari kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat."

Pertarungan berlangsung dengan sengit. Tidak mudah bagi Ichigo mengalahkan Shiba Kaien ketika lawannya itu memiliki kekuatan dua kali lipat setelah dibangkitkan kembali. Terlebih lagi konsentrasi Ichigo sedikit terpecah ke Rukia –yang walaupun tak sadarkan diri, wajahnya meringis menahan sakit.

"Oi! Tidak seharusnya kita bertarung seperti ini. Lebih baik menghilangkan segel Rukia yang jadi prioritas utama kita," Ichigo mencoba berkompromi.

"Kuchiki memang menjadi prioritas utama bagiku. Tapi selama kau masih hidup, Kuchiki tidak sepenuhnya menjadi miliku. Jurus Bakudou #1. Sai!"

**Bruak!**

Ichigo jatuh terguling dilantai. Lengannya telah terikat di belakang punggung, ia berhasil terjerat oleh jurus Kidou yang Kaien lancarkan karena tidak fokus.

"Sial!"

"Padahal aku hanya menggunakan Kidou, tapi semudah ini kau bisa terjerat," cela Kaien.

"Bersiap untuk yang terakhir, Kurosaki. _oh penguasa, topeng dari daging dan darah, segala ciptaan di semesta, sayap-sayap yang mengepak, engkau yang memikul nama seorang manusia! Kebenaran dan kesederhanaan, menyambar perlahan cakarmu pada dinding yang berpura-pura mengabaikan dosa!_"

'Sial! Habislah aku, dia mulai melancarkan Kidou lagi,' batin Ichigo mencari akal untuk lepas dari jeratan energi yang menjerat lengannya.

Ichigo tahu, ia bisa mengalahkan Kaien. Semuanya cukup mudah dengan semua pengalaman bertarung yang ia miliki, belum lagi selama satu tahun belakangan tidak sedikit jurus Kidou yang berhasil Ichigo pelajari dari Urahara Kisuke. Tapi tidak dengan tangan terjerat seperti ini, terlebih dahulu Ichigo harus mencari cara untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan Kidou yangmembelenggunya.

"Jurus Hadou #33. Soukat-."

"Apakah kau pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan Kuchiki Rukia?" sela Ichigo sebelum Kaien sempat mnyelesaikan mantra Kidou'nya.

Kaien memang orang yang memiliki tingkat kecerdasan jauh berbeda dari Renji. Namun keduanya sama-sama lelaki kan? Mereka berdua juga sangat menyukai Rukia. Sama seperti Renji, Kaien pasti akan mudah terbakar cemburu bila dipancing soal Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu, Kurosaki?"

Kaien sepertinya mulai memakan umpan dari pancingan Ichigo.

'Bagus!' batin Ichigo.

"Kau tahu, Rukia pertama kali berciuman denganku."

"Aku tidak ambil pusing soal itu. Aku bisa menciumnya nanti, setelah kau mati."

'Keras kepala. Bilang saja kau sudah mulai cemburu.'

Ichigo masih belum kehabisan ide.

"Kau tidak penasaran bagaimana cara Rukia membalas ciumanku? Bibirnya yang basah bekas ciumanku, lalu… cara dia mendesah menyebut namaku di sela-sela ciuman kami. Kau tahu, suaranya sangat merdu saat menyebutkan namaku."

Raut kekesalan terbentuk di wajah Kaien. Membuat Ichigo lebih besemangat memanasinya. Pancingan Ichigo cukup berhasil, jeratan dilengannya mulai melonggar.

"Diam kau, Kurosaki! Kau akan menerima balasa dari semua ini. Jurus Hadou #37. Souren Soukatsui!"

**Duar!**

Hup!

Ichigo berhasil lepas dari jeratan ketika serangan Kidou melesat kearahnya. Ichigo telah melompat ke sisi lain.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Ledakan besar selalu menyusul setiap serangan yang mereka keluarkan. Amarah Kaien benar-benar terbakar berkat Ichigo. Dengan suksesnya Ichigo menjadi orang yang berada di urutan pertama dalam daftar orang-orang yang akan Kaien musnahkan.

Sejak awal pertempuran ini hanya main-main bagi Ichigo, ia hanya seperti menari-nari menghindari serangan Kidou milik Kaien.

Ichigo tidak ingin membunuh Kaien, ia hanya ingin merebut Rukia kembali. Sendari tadi Ichigo telah berpikir, bagaimana perasaan Rukia kalau Ichigo membunuh orang yang Rukia cintai? Pastinya Rukia akan sedih. Dan Ichigo tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Tapi… melihat Rukia begitu menderita karena segel yang Kaien tanamkan, membuat Ichigo harus segera mengambil keputusan.

"Saatnya penutupan, Kurosaki."

Kaien mengacungkan zanpakutounya lurus kedepan. "Nejibana!"

Dalam sekejap zanpakutou milik Kaien telah berubah menjadi mode shikai.

'Apakah ini jalan satu-satunya yang harus kupilih, Kami-sama?' batin Ichigo.

"Ingat waktumu, Kurosaki… Kuchiki menunggu salah seorang diantara kita untuk menolongnya."

Kepala Ichigo tertunduk muram. "Maaf."

"Maaf? Kau ingin mengalah?" cela Kaien.

Ichigo kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "Bukan itu maksudku. Aku minta maaf… karena harus menghabisimu dalam satu serangan."

"Hah! Keluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu."

Ichigo mentap Kaien. Tangan kananya menggenggam kuat gagang Zngetsu, dan tangan kirinya menutup sebelah matanya.

Aura chaya gelap senada dengan warna darah langsung terpancar disekitar Ichigo. Begitu aura gelap tersebut musnah, Ichigo telah memiliki topeng Hollow mebungkus wajahnya. Warna mata Ichigo pun telah berubah, senada dengan mata ular yang siap memangsa.

'Anak ini! Darimana dia mendapatkan kekuatan iblis seperti ini?' batin Kaien sedikit terkejut. 'Kenapa sebelumnya dia tidak pernah memperlihatkannya padaku?'

"Aku siap," Ichigo mengacungkan Zangetsu kearah Kaien.

"A…auw…" Rukia tersadar begitu segel di tangannya terasa berdenyut.

"Dimana?" Rukia bergumam sendiri sambil mencari-cari sosok Ichigo ataupun Kaien.

Rukia melihatnya.

Ichigo dan Kaien tengah berdiri berhadapan dalam jarak yang tidak begitu dekat, sekujur tubuh mereka telah dipenuhi luka-luka.

"Akan ku akhiri dengan cepat."

Keduanya sama-sama mengacungkan zanpakutou lurus kedepan, kearah lawan masing-masing. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan di wajah mereka, keduanya telah siap mati demi mendapatkan orang yang dicintai.

'Mereka akan saling bunuh? Ini gila!' batin Rukia.

Tanpa keraguan Kaien ber'sonido ke arah Ichigo, begitupun Ichigo yang menggunakan teknik shunpo'nya. Keduanya bersiap-siap menghunuskan zanpakutou ke perut masing-masing lawan.

"Ichigo! Kaien-dono! Hentikan!" teriak Rukia mulai ber'shunpo pula.

**Crassh!**

Darah terciprat dimana-mana.

"Aaroniero! Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak, tidak, tidak… TIDAK! Dasar idiot!" Szayel telah muncul sambil memukul-mukul lantai.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, wujudnya telah berubah menjadi pasir. Begitu juga Hougyoku yang berada di genggamannya.

**Flashback…**

"Kenapa Aaroniero lama sekali?"

Szayel sibuk mondar-mandir di ruang penelitiannya. Telah dua jam ia menunggu, tapi tanda-tanda kemunculan Aaroniero bersama wadah Hougyoku tak tampak juga.

Diliriknya kembali jam tangannya, kini waktu tepat menunjukan bahwa ia telah menunggu selama 3 jam.

"Sial! Apakah Aaroniero tidak tahu kalau waktunya sebentar lagi habis?" lagi-lagi Szayel berbicar sendiri.

"Kalau begini… aku harus menyusulnya."

Szayel ber'sonido mencri Aaroniero. Lama ia bersonido, rupanya ia telah menemukan Aaroniero siap menghunuskan zanpakutounya, begitu pula Ichigo.

"Buat apa dia membuang-buang waktu disini? Sebaiknya aku melakukannya sendiri."

Szayel mengeluarkan pecahan Hougyoku dari sakunya. Bagaimanapun juga Szayel harus segera memasukan Hougyoku sendiri, kembali ke wadahnya. Ini harus dilakukan mengingat waktu yang sebentar lagi habis.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Szayel ber'sonido ke tempat Rukia. Namun… baru sekjap Szayel tiba, Rukia telah lenyap. Rupanya wadah Hougyoku tersebut telah ber'shunpo ketengah-tengah pertarungan.

Tanpa aba-aba, salah satu dari zanpakutou di arena pertarungan telah menembus perut Rukia.

"Aaroniero! Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak, tidak, tidak… TIDAK! Dasar idiot!" Szayel berlutut sambil memukul-mukul lantai.

**Flashback end…**

"Ke…napa.. bisa begini?" Kaien nampak shock.

"Ru…kia?" topeng di wajah Ichigo lenyap begitu saja.

Baik Ichigo maupun Kaien, keduanya membatu. Zangetsu berhasil menembus dada Kaien, tapi tidak dengan Nejibana.

Bukan karena Kaien tidak menghunuskan Nejibana atau karena Kaien mengalah, tapi karena Nejibana telah mengenai orang lain terlebih dahulu.

Rukia telah melindungi Ichigo.

Rukia muncul bertepatan dengan dihunuskannya Nejibana ke perut Ichigo. Meski darah mengucur deras di perut Rukia, gadis itu tetap tersenyum.

"Rukia, apa yang kau lakukan?" marah Ichigo ditanggapi senyum.

"Kaien-dono… maaf… uhuk!" Rukia terbatuk mengelurkan darah

"Rukia, berhentilah berbicara. Darahmu makin banyak keluar!"

Rukia menggeleng lemah. "Maafkan… a-ku, Kaien-dono. A-ku tidak… bisa lagi menjaga hatimu… yang dulu telah k-au titipkan. A…ku, aku telah memiliki hati orang lain un-tuk aku… ja-ga…"

Rukia mencoba mengatur nafasnya, semakin lama rasanya ia semakin kesulitan untuk berbicara.

"Ma-afkan a-ku, karena aku… te-lah salah mengaritkan rasa… kagumku kepada Kaien-dono se-bagai rasa… suka. Maaf…"

Kaien terdiam mendengar pengakuan dari Rukia, namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti. Kaulah pemenangnya, Kuroski," kata-kata terakhir Kaien sebelum ia berubah menjadi pasir.

Rukia merosot kepelukan Ichigo setelah Kaien beserta zanpakutounya musnah.

"Ichi…"

"Diam, cebol! Aku akan membawamu ke Soul Society."

"Ti-dak usah…"

"Aku bilang diam!"

Rukia meraih pipi Ichigo sebelum Ichigo berhasil menggendong Rukia. Disentuhnya lembut pipi Ichigo, perlahan air mata Rukia mulai menetes.

"Kau.. ti-dak lemah, Ichigo. Ka-u bisa… kuat tan-pa… aku…"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Kau akan tetap berada di sisiku."

Rukia menggeleng lemah. "Ti-dak, Ichi-go. Semuanya akan kembali nor-mal. Kau akan… kem-bali ke Karakura."

"Aku tahu itu, aku akan kembali bersamamu."

Rukia kian terisak. Ia tidak tega melihat Ichigo seperti ini. Pemuda itu begitu menaruh harapan besar terhadap masa depannya untuk bersama Rukia. Tapi semuanya terlihat mustahil sekarang.

"I-chi… maafkan aku karena… telah membiarkanmu menanti jawaban be-gitu lama dariku. Maaf… karena a-ku telah membuatmu terlibat dalam dunia shinigami. Seharusnya kau bisa menjadi manusia normal jika tidak bertemua denganku dulu. Sungguh… a-ku… sangat menyesal te-lah membahayakanmu…"

"Tidak, Rukia. Aku tidak pernah keberatan dan menyesal melakukannya. Justru aku merasa bersyukur karena semua itu membuatku bertemu denganmu."

"Ichi…" Rukia semakin terisak. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Ichigo, dia juga ingin bersama Ichigo. Melewati kehidupan di dunia nyata bersama Ichigo, lalu melewati hidup yang kekal di Soul Society bersama Ichigo pula.

Tapi apa daya Rukia. Takdir sepertinya tak pernah menginginkan Rukia agar bersatu denan Ichigo.

"Ka-u tahu Ichigo… aku benar-benar ingin bersama-mu… A-ku… men-cintai…"

Rukia ingin terus berbicara, tapi inilah batas akhirnya. Darah Rukia yang terus keluar sejak tadi telah menguras seluruh tenaganya.

'Kami-sama… kenapa suaraku tidak bisa keluar?' batin Rukia mulai hilang kesadaran.

'Tolong… untuk kali ini… izinkan aku memberitahu Ichigo betapa aku sangat mencintainya, dia belum pernah mendengarnya langsung dari mulutku. Kumohon Kami-sama… aku ingini bersamanya…'

"Tidak, Rukia. Tetaplah sadar!"

Ichigo terus mengguncang-guncang badan Rukia agar tetap sadar.

"Buka matamu! Rukia!"

Rukia hanya tersenyum sebelum matanya tertutup semua.

"Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Rukia. Jangan pergi dulu. Rukia! Rukia! Rukia!"

Ichigo terus berusaha membangunkan Rukia, terus berteriak agar gadis itu kembali membuka matanya. Tapi… gadis itu hanya diam…

Untuk kedua kalinya, Ichigo telah menangis. Seumur hidupnya, ia hanya menagis di hadapan ibunya.

"Ibu, jangan bawa dia… Kumohon jangan bawa Rukia pergi bersamamu… Kembalikan Rukia padaku… Rukia, Rukia, Rukia…"

Dan kini… Ichigo telah menangis dihadapan Rukia, gadis itu semakin mendingin di dalam pelukannya.

"Aaargh… RUKIAAA!"

**To be continued…**

I can't say anything…

Please, don't give me a flame…

Mey janji, it will be happy ending…

Tapi Mey ga bisa ngasih bocoran apapun untuk chap depan…

Apapun yang terjadi di chap depan,

tolong jangan bunuh Mey… *sujud-sujud*

Mey sebenarnya takut untuk memintanya,

Tapi… I need review… please… ~_~'

**Note about Kidou :**

Bakudou

1. Sai (pengikat) - mengunci kedua lengan target di belakang punggungnya.

4. Hainawa (tali menjalar) - mengikat lengan target dengan energi berbentuk tali.

26. Kyokko (cahaya berliku) - membuat target tidak kelihatan dengan membiaskan cahaya, mantra ini juga bisa menyembunyikan keberadaan dan reiatsu target.

58. Kakushitsuijaku (pemanggilan burung gereja pelacak) - melacak dan mengetahui lokasi kekuatan roh yang difokuskan oleh pengguna kidou.

Mantra: "hati di selatan, mata di utara, ujung jari di barat, tumit di timur, berkumpul bersama angin, berpencar bersama hujan."

Hadou

31. Shakkahou (meriam api merah) - menembakkan energi spiritual berupa bola api ke musuh.

Mantra: "oh penguasa, topeng dari daging dan darah, segala ciptaan di semesta, sayap-sayap yang mengepak, engkau yang memikul nama seorang manusia! Api yang menghanguskan dan kekacauan, kembangkan perubahan dinding selatan lautan."

33. Soukatsui (penjatuhan api biru) - menembakkan ledakan energi spiritual ungu yang membakar habis target.

Mantra: "oh penguasa, topeng dari daging dan darah, segala ciptaan di semesta, sayap-sayap yang mengepak, engkau yang memikul nama seorang manusia! Kebenaran dan kesederhanaan, menyambar perlahan cakarmu pada dinding yang berpura-pura mengabaikan dosa!"

63. Souren Soukatsui (penjatuhan api biru bunga teratai kembar) - menembakkan ledakan reiatsu berwarna biru ke arah target, mirip dengan Soukatsui, namun dengan area yang lebih luas dan lebih kuat. Di anime, Rukia melabeli hadou ini sebagai #73.


	9. Chapter 9 : Surrender Love

**Hanya ucapan terimaksih,**

**Selebihnya Mey ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi…**

**Special thanks…**

**2Phoenix7 **

**Aika Ray Kuroba **

**Aizawa Ayumu **

**Arlheaa **

**aya-na rifa'I **

**bl3achtou4ro **

**chappythesmartrabbit **

**EJEY series **

**Ichiruya Ruru Kuchiki**

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

**Lenalee Shihounin **

**master of bankai**

**Minami Kyookai**

**mio 'ichirugiran' kyo**

**ocha gledek**

**Rio-Lucario**

**ruki mikan head**

**Ruki Yagami**

**Sader 'Ichi' Safer**

**sava kaladze**

**SoraHinase**

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

**Thia2rh**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Yupi –AkaiYuki- Kurosaki**

******yuuna hihara**

**Yang pastinya di chap ini readers akan tau fic ini berakhir dengan Ichiruki atau Ichihime…**

**Tolong jangan terkejut ketika membaca chapter ini…**

**Gomennasai… end… semoga kalian suka…**

**Selamat membaca…**

**Prisoner of Love**

**Author : Meyrin Hawk**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Ichigo K. x Rukia K.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, etc.**

**Summary : **Cinta… Cinta membuat Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo. Cinta juga membuat Inoue menutup mata terhadap perasaan Ichigo & Rukia. Cinta juga yang membuat Ichigo mengejar Rukia hingga ke Soul Society. Dan… cinta pula yang membuat seseorang dari masa lalu ingin merebut Rukia dari kehidupannya di Karakura & Soul Society.

Just litle memo from my first love one year a go…

_**Even thought my body will decay through time,**_

_**Even thought my soul vanished from this world,**_

_**But my love toward you will be never vanquish by any means…**_

Mey cuma sekedar mengenang aja kug, mungkin memo ini bisa jadi gambaran kecil tentang perasaan Ichiruki di fic yang Mey buat sekarang ini…

**Chapter 9 : Surrender Love. Vanquish or vanish?**

**Orihime P.O.V**

Kurosaki-kun baru saja keluar dari ruangan Yamamoto-taichou. Aku tidak tahu apa keperluannya, yang jelas Kurosaki-kun masih terlihat lemah dan sedih.

Semua terlihat begitu berat setelah semua peristiwa yang telah tejadi pada Kuchiki beberapa hari yang lalu. Selama ini Kurosaki-kun terbiasa melewati masalahnya bersama Kuchiki, karena… Kuchiki yang selalu menjadi penyemangat bagi Kurosaki-kun.

Tapi semua itu kelihatan sulit saat ini, terlebih lagi… Kuchiki tidak berada di sisi Kurosaki-kun sekarang.

Aku melihatnya malam itu. Kurosaki-kun membopong Kuchiki di punggungnya setelah kembali dari Hueco Mundo. Darah Khuchiki terus mengalir ke shihakusho Kuosaki-kun, bahkan air hujan yang mengguyurnya malam itu tak mampu menghilangkan bekas darah Kuchiki di shihakushonya.

Setelah malam itu… Kurosaki-kun tiada hentinya mengutuk serta memaki dirinya sendiri. Kurosaki-kun menyalahkan dirinya atas peristiwa yang menimpa Kuchiki.

Aku… sakit.

Memang sakit bila melihat Kurosaki-kun bersama Kuchiki. Tapi… rasanya jauh lebih sakit melihat Kurosaki-kun seperti ini.

Ini adalah kesalahanku.

Seharusnya aku tidak menghalangi perasaan Kuchiki terhadap Kurosaki-kun. Seharusnya aku segera meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kuchiki begitu aku tiba di Soul Society.

Tapi kini… bahkan akau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar bisa meminta maaf pada Kuchiki. Setelah semua yang terjadi… tampaknya aku sudah terlambat untuk meminta maaf.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Aku memanggilnya karena kulihat dia akan pergi.

Diliriknya aku. Ah, lagi-lagi mata sedih itu. Kelihatannya Kurosaki-kun masih terpukul atas peristiwa yang dialami Kuchiki.

"Ada apa?"

"Umm… Kurosaki-kun mau kemana?"

"Ke pemakaman. Ganju sudah menungguku."

"Bolehkah… aku ikut?"

Kurosaki-kun terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir.

"Sebaiknya kau disini saja, Inoue. Aku tidak akan lama. Kau lebih di perlukan untuk menyembuhkan Renji dan yang lainnya disini."

"Umm… ya, aku mengerti."

Lagi-lagi suasana hening menghampiri kami.

"Aku baru menemui Yamamoto-taichou. Dua hari lagi kita akan kembali ke Karakura. Tolong beritahu Sado dan Ishida," kata Kurosaki-kun kemudian.

"Ano, Kurosaki-kun!"

Lagi-lagi aku menghentikan langkah Kurosaki-kun. Tatapan mata ambernya semakin membuatku salah tingkah.

"Umm… mm… aku tahu ini cukup berat bagimu, Kurosaki-kun. Tapi aku yakin… kau akan bisa melewatinya."

"Terimakasih, Inoue."

Hanya itu?

Hanya itu yang Kurosaki-kun katkan padaku?

Setelah semua yang kulakukan padanya dan Kuchiki, kenapa Kurosaki-kun tidak menyalahkanku juga? Kenapa Kurosaki-kun hanya tersenyum dan bershunpo entah kemana?

"Maafkan aku…"

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku ingin menahan air mataku, tapi tidak bisa…

Maafkan aku Kurosaki-kun…

Maafkan aku… Kuchiki….

**Orihime P.O.V off…**

**mmmmm**

Batu nisan dihadapan Ichigo masih terlihat basah bekas guyuran hujan tadi pagi. Sudah beberapa hari ini, hujan terus mengguyur Soul Society.

Hujan…

Tampaknya hujan selalu tahu bagaimana cara menempatkan dirinya di hati Ichigo. Hujan pasti selalu datang setiap kali Ichigo mengalami kepiluan.

Ichigo tersenyum pilu., diletakannya serangkaian bunga lili putih di batu nisan tersebut.

"Kau tahu? Seumur hidupku… aku tidak pernah memberi orang lain bunga selain ibuku. Entah kenpa… aku merasa berkewajiban memberikan bunga ini padamu…"

Ichigo kembali terdiam. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari batu nisan tersebut.

"Pulanglah, Ichigo!" seru Ganju menepuk pundak Ichigo. "Kau sudah seperti orang gila, berbicara pada batu nisan."

"Biarkan aku disini sampai matahari terbenam. Setidaknya biarkan aku berterimakasih kepadanya dulu."

"Tch, berterima kasih? Kau berdiri lama disini sudah cukup baginya. Dia tidak akan hidup kembali, kecuali kau menemukan pecahan Hougyoku lainnya. Lagi pula… kenapa kau memberinya bunga lili putih?"

"Rukia suka bunga lili putih," ujar Ichigo berat.

Nama Rukia kembali mengingatkan Ichigo akan kepahitan tentang hujan. Ichigo ingat, ibunya dulu meninggal saat hari hujan. Hujan juga turun ketika Ichigo gagal menolong Rukia saat Renji dan Byakuya membawanya pulang untuk di eksekusi.

Dan… beberapa hari yang lalu, Ichigo membawa Rukia yang berlumuran darah dari Hueco Mundo ketika hujan sedang turun pula.

"Tenanglah, Ichigo. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau orang yang kuat."

"Aku tahu. Rukia sendiri yang bilang padaku waktu itu," kata Ichigo dengan nada membanggakan diri.

"Tch! Selalu saja gadis shinigami itu. Makanya cepat pulang. Dia tidak akan setuju bila melihatmu terus berdiri disini. Apa kau perlu Bonnie-chan untuk mengantarmu?"

"Cih! Aku bisa ber'shunpo sendiri, aku tidak mau menunggangi babi aneh itu," ejek Ichigo sebelum menghilang berkat shhunponya.

"Hei! Bonnie-chan tidak aneh, dia itu lucu!" teriak Ganju.

**mmmmm**

Ichigo menyelinap di salah satu ruang perawatan divisi 4. Ia ingat, beberapa hari yang lalu ia membopong Rukia kesana. Kulit putih Rukia semakin terlihat pucat karena kehabisan darah, nafas gadis itupun semakin terputus-putus. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, ia bershunpo secepat mungkin untuk tiba di Soul Society.

Dan sekarang… gadis mungil itu masih terbaring disana. Terbaring tidak sadarkan diri selama 4 hari. Unohana-taichou sudah bilang kalau luka Rukia telah menutup semua, hanya saja butuh waktu sedikit lama untuk menyembuhkan tenanganya

Ichigo mengeser pelan sebuah kursi agar mendekat ke ranjang Rukia. Ichigo tidak ingin ada yang tahu ia berada disana. Malam kemarin ia sudah ketahuan dan di usir oleh Unohana-taichou karena kehadirannya yang telah larut melewati jam besuk.

Tapi memang dasar keras kepala, Ichigo terus kembali walaupun selalu berakhir dengan pengusiran.

Namun sepertinya Unohana-taichou sudah menyerah malam ini. Kapten divisi 4 itu sudah tahu, usaha pengusirannya akan selalu menjadi sia-sia di tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo duduk di kursinya, digenggamnya erat tangan Rukia. Mata gadis itu masih terpejam. Ichigo jadi ingat, ia baru melamar Rukia beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah apa jawaban yang akan Rukia berikan ketika gadis itu sadar.

"Idiot! Darimana saja kau? Bukannya menungguiku, malah asyik keluyuran."

"Ru-kia? Kapan kau siuman?" Ichigo setengah tidak percaya.

"Tiga jam yang lalu. Aku juga sudah tidak tidur selama itu karena Unohana-taichou bilang kau akan datang kesini."

Ichigo tersenyum. Sungguh senang mendengar Rukia sudah bisa memarahinya.

"Aku dari makam Shiba Kaien. Kau… menungguku, Rukia?" goda Ichigo

"Ti-dak. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur," sangkal Rukia dengan pipi memerah.

"Ya, ya, ya…"

"Jangan menggodaku terus, baka! Cepat kembali ke Kuchiki Mansion, kau harus istirahat."

"Aku akan tidur disini saja," Ichigo meletakkan kepalanya disisi ranjang Rukia tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur seperti itu, bodoh! Unohana-taichou bilang kau sudah tidak tidur selama 2 hari karena menungguiku. Kau harus tidur sambil berbaring. Pulang… hei!"

Hup!

Ichigo naik keatas ranjang Rukia, berbaring tepat diatasnya. Hanya sikunya saja yang Ichigo pergunakan sebagai tumpuan agar tidak menhimpit Rukia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ha?" marah Rukia dengan pipi semakin memerah.

"Berbaring," jelas Ichigo dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Kau kan yang menyuruhku tadi?"

"Bukan disini, idiot! Beginikah sikapmu terhadap seorang pasien?"

"Ayolah, Rukia. Ranjang ini sudah cukup berlebih bagi orang seukuranmu. Kalau kau merasa sempit, kau tinggal pilih. Kau yang berbaring diatasku, atau aku yang berbaring diatasmu."

(Author : Sumpah! Mey ketawa waktu nulis bagian yang diatas. Mey ga nyangka bakalan buat karakter Ichigo semesum itu *mav buat Ichigo FC yah..*. Dialognya jauh lebih mirip Isshin ketimbang Ichigo)

"Mesum! Cepat turun dari ranjangku! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!"

Rukia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya untuk menendang Ichigo, tapi dengan mudahnya laki-laki berambut jeruk itu mengunci kakinya. Rukia belum kehabisan akal, ia coba untuk meninju ataupun mendorong Ichigo, tapi lagi-lagi kedua tangannya berakhir dengan kuncian dari kedua tangan Ichigo.

Pipi Rukia kian merona merah. Setiap usaha perlawanan yang ia lancarkan malah membuatnya semakin terjepit.

"Sai!" Rukia mencoba mengeluarkan mantra kidou. Ichigo mencibir, kidou yang Rukia lancarkan sepertinya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa untuk diri Ichigo

"Tidak semudah itu mengusirku, Kuchiki Rukia. Kau lupa ya? Aku bisa menggunakan kidou juga."

"Apa maumu ha! Kenapa kau suka sekali memaksaku seperti ini?"

"Ini hukuman untukmu karena kau masih berhutang satu pengakuan padaku. Ingat?"

"Tidak ingat!" lawan Rukia. "Cepat menyingkir dari atasku!"

Rukia mencoba mendorong Ichigo sekuat tenaga. Namun tampaknya perlawanan Rukia hanya menghasilkan cibiran dari Ichigo.

"Percuma melawan. Kau pikir seberapa kuat tenagamu sekarang? Dalam keadaan sehat saja, aku jauh lebih kuat darimu. Menyerah sajalah. Aku yakin kau masih ingat dengan prmintaanku," saran Ichigo.

Melawan bukanlah jalan terbaik untuk saat ini. Rukia tahu ia malah akan semakin mendapat hukuman dari Ichigo bila melakukannya. Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya mengucapkan satu kalimat, kan setelah itu dia akan dibebaskan oleh Ichigo.

"Ck! Iya… kau tidak lemah," ujar Rukia bosan. Rasanya sudah berulang kali ia mengatakan hal itu didepan Ichigo.

"Bukan yang itu. Aku sudah mendengarnya terakhir kali. Yang lain…"

"Banyak sekali sih maumu. Memangnya apa lagi? Kau jauh berbeda dengan Kaien-dono?"

"Aku sudah tahu. Aku lebih tampan dan lebih hebat darinya, makanya aku bisa memenangkan hatimu."

"Tch! Siapa bilang kau memenangkan hatiku?"

"Ayolah, Rukia. Kau tahu apa yang ingin ku dengar. Atau…"

Ichigo mengambil posisi lebih rendah agar lebih dekat dengan telinga Rukia.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan hal serupa seperti malam saat aku hampir ketahuan oleh Byakuya."

"Heh! Kau pikir aku akan terjebak dengan cara yang sama ha!"

Rukia kesal. Mengapa laki-laki diatasnya sekarang selalu menggunakan cara licik sepeti untuk menekannya.

"Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga."

"Tidak akan mempan padaku!"

"Satu…" Ichigo mulai bergerak menuju leher Rukia.

"Jangan harap! Itu akan sia-sia!"

"Dua…"

"Berhenti main-main, Kurosaki."

Suara Rukia mulai terdengar gugup, membuat Ichigo semakin bersemangat mendesak Rukia. Bahkan Ichigo dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kuat dileher Rukia.

"Tig-."

"Baik!"

Senyum kemenangan menghiasi bibir Ichigo. Akhirnya Rukia menyerah.

"Nah… ayo katakana, Nona Kuchiki."

"Aku… a-ku…" Rukia malu-malu menghindari tatapan Ichigo.

"Kau ingin mengaku cinta pada siapa? Tatap mataku!" kesal Ichigo.

"Iya! Aku mencintaimu. Puas?"

"Ck! Kalau mencintaiku, kenapa kau berteriak-teriak didepan mukaku! Ulangi!"

Rukia menggembungkan pipinya tanda tidak setuju.

"Atau aku mulai menghitung lagi?"

"Iya… baik… Aku mencintaimu… Cukup kan?" ulang Rukia dengan intonasi yang jelas. Ia malas bila nanti Ichigo memaksanya lagi untuk menyebutkan hal yang sama berulang kali.

"Sekarang cepat turun dari ranjangku, mesum! Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat."

"Turun?" lagi-lagi Ichigo tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau pikir… setelah usahamu yang mencoba lari dariku sebelumnya, sekarang ini aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja?"

"Cepat turun, mesum! Akan kubuat nii-sama mencincangmu besok kalau sekarang kau tidak turun."

Rukia terus mencoba mengeluarkan ancaman seseram mungkin, bahkan ia sudah mengeluarkan ancaman andalannya, yaitu nii-sama'nya. Namun tampaknya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi Ichigo. Pemuda berambut jeruk itu masih asyik tersenyum memandangi wajah Rukia.

"Hei, Kurosaki Ichigo? Apakah nyawamu masih disini?" Rukia sedikit bingung menebak raut wajah yang tergambar di wajah Ichigo.

"Hukumanmu belum berakhir, Kuchiki," bisik Ichigo pelan.

Memang awalnya tatapan serta senyuman Ichigo terkesan hanya untuk menggoda atau sekedar bersikap usil. Tapi… lama kelamaan rasanya Rukia cukup sulit menggambarkan ekspresi apa yang dipancarkan mata Ichigo.

Mata Ichigo tidak pernah lepas memandanginya. Sepintas raut wajah Ichigo seperti sedang lengah dan terpesona, tapi begitu Rukia mencoba bergerak, tangan Ichigo masih terasa kuat mengunci geraknya.

"Ichi?"

"Shh..."

Wajah Ichigo bergerak pelan mendekati wajah Rukia, kemudian dilumatnya pelan bibir Rukia. Ichigo ingin membuat Rukia merasa senyaman mungkin. Ia masih ingat, dulu dia pernah membuat Rukia kesulitan bernafas karena ciumannya yang terlampau buru-buru.

"I-chi…"

"Shh… Tenanglah sedikit, Rukia…" Ichigo mempererat ciumannnya.

Ichigo sedang menginginkan Rukia. Itulah kesimpulan yang bisa Rukia ambil saat ini.

Rukia memang belum pernah melewatkan masa-masa dimana ia memiliki seorang kekasih, tapi bukan bearti Rukia terlampau polos untuk menyadari gerak-gerik seorang pria bila sedang menginginkannya.

Selama satu tahun belakangan ini Rukia telah mengenal serta menjumpai berbagai jenis karakter laki-laki yang melamarnya, hal itu sudah cukup membuat Rukia kenyang bercampur mual menghadapi tatapan menjijikan setiap laki-laki yang melamarnya.

Yah… bagaimanapun juga mereka tetap laki-laki. Seberapa pun besar kedudukan derajat kebangsawanan mereka, mereka pasti tetap ingin merasakan bagaiamna rasanya menyentuh seorang Kuchiki Rukia.

"Uum…uh… I-chi…go…" Rukia membuka matanya sedikit untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo menciumnya dengan penuh cinta.

Ichigo memang bukanlah laki-laki dari kalangan bangsawan, namun setidakanya Ichigo tidak memiliki sikap menjijikan seperti mereka. Ichigo beribu-ribu kali lebih baik dari mereka, karena Ichigo menginginkannya dengan tulus.

Rukia tahu hanya Ichigo orang yang paling tepat untuk memilikinya. Rukia bersedia memberikan segalanya untuk Ichigo. Ya, hanya Ichigo.

Tapi…

Bukankah hal itu tidak boleh mereka lakukan?

TIDAK.

Rukia sadar, mereka memang tidak boleh melakukan hal ini. Tidak sekarang, tidak juga untuk nanti.

Terlalu banyak alasan untuk mengatakan tidak.

Bagaimana dengan Orihime? Gadis itu begitu mencintai Ichigo. Bukankah Rukia sudah bertekad melepaskan Ichigo untuk Orihime?

Lalu… bagaimana dengan mereka berdua? Mereka jelas jauh berbeda. Dari usia, sampai dunia tempat mereka bernaung juga berbeda.

Rukia harus menghentikan semua ini sebelum terlambat.

"Hmmp… hmp…" Rukia terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman Ichigo.

Pemuda itu masih mengunci kuat pergerakan Rukia. Jalan satu-satunya untuk membuat Ichigo sadar adalah Rukia terpaksa menggigit bibir Ichigo.

"Auw!" akhirnya ciuman Ichigo berhasil lepas.

Tapi sepertinya gerakan Rukia malah terkesan seperti tindakan untuk mencari oksigen, daripada penolakan terhadap Ichigo.

"I-chi-goo!"

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya agar Ichigo tidak bisa menciumnya lagi, tapi justru tindakan itu membuka jalan bagi Ichigo menyerang leher Rukia.

'Tidak, Ichigo. Kumohon sadarlah!' batin Rukia masih mencoba menolak Ichigo.

"Ichigo, berhenti!" jerit Rukia.

"Shh…"

Ichigo terlampau sibuk untuk mendengarkan suara penolakan Rukia.

"Ichigo! Berhenti! Aku tidak mau!" jerit Rukia lebih kuat.

Akhirnya Ichigo berhenti. Nafasnya masih terputus-putus. Walaupun tangannya tidak mengunci tangan Rukia lagi, namun matanya masih menatap Rukia penuh keinginan.

"Ichigo, aku-."

"Shh…" desis Ichigo menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Rukia.

Cup!

Dikecupnya lembut bibir Rukia.

"Berhenti berfikir Rukia," bisik Ichigo.

"Ta-pi…"

Cup!

Lagi… Ichigo mengecup Rukia lagi.

"Berhenti menolakku Rukia. Jangan biarkan hatimu terus terpenjara, biarkan dia memilih apa yang dia inginkan…"

"Tidak, Ichigo. Kita tidak bisa melakukannya…"

Cup!

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisik Ichigo mencoba menghapus keraguan di hati Rukia. "Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu…"

Ichigo terus membisikan kata-kata cinta berulang-ulang di telinga Rukia. Ia ingin Rukia menyakini dirinya. Ia ingin Rukia menjadi miliknya.

"Aku ingin memilikimu, Rukia…"

Tangan Ichigo bergerak menangkup kedua tangan Rukia. Kali ini Ichigo tidak menguncinya, ia hanya menangkupnya. Mebiarkan hati Rukia merasa bebas tanpa paksaan lagi dari Ichigo.

"I…chi… go…"

"Aku mncintaimu…" bisik Ichigo terakhir kalinya sebelum menghapus jarak diantara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman lagi.

Ya…

Hati Rukia telah luluh…

Rukia membiarkan Ichigo memiliki seluruh jiwanya, cintanya, bahkan raganya…

Ichigo telah membuktikan segalanya. Berunglang kali sudah Rukia berusaha menepis perasaan cintanya, membunuh hatinya hingga membusuk. Tapi Ichigo selalu menjadi orang yang berhasil menghidupkan hati Rukia.

Rukia tidak bisa menyangkal lagi… Ichigo telah memilikinya sekarang.

Selagi mereka berdua asyik terbuai, ternyata diluar telah berdiri sosok Unohana Retsu. Kapten divisi 4 itu telah berdiri didepan pintu sejak lima menit yang lalu.

Malam ini ia sudah memiliki janji dengan Rukia. Ia berjanji menghilangkan bekas luka Rukia. Yah… tapi Unohana bersikap cukup bijak dengan membatlakan janjinya. Ia tahu, kedua remaja itu sedang bergejolak malam ini. Dan Unohana bukanlah tipe seperti Kuchiki Byakuya yang tanpa segan-segan akan mengusik kesenangan fuku-taichou divisi 13 tersebut.

"Unohana-taichou, saya membawa semua obat-obat yang anda minta."

Hanatarou datang sambil membawa sebuah kotak obat. Unohana tersenyum, ia berjalan menjauhi pintu kamar perawatan Rukia.

"Taichou, bukannya malam ini anda ingin menghilangkan bekas luka Rukia-sama?" tanya Hanatarou bingung.

"Besok saja. Kuchiki mungkin akan sedikit lelah malam ini."

"Lalu… apakah saya perlu menyuruh beberapa anggota divisi 4 untuk menjaga Rukia-sama? Saya yakin Kurosaki akan datang malam ini, itu akan membuat tidur Rukia-sama terganggu."

Unohana kembali tersenyum. Ia memberi isyarat agar Hanatarou segera mengikutinya.

"Biarkan saja Kurosaki. Anak nakal itu akan mendapat hukuman kalau ia tidak bergegas pergi besok pagi."

"Apakah Kurosaki sudah ada didalam?"

Lagi-lagi Unohana cuma tersenyum, Hanatarou hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Unohana dengan bingung.

Langkah Hanatarou terhnti sejenak. Sepertinya barusan ia mendengar suara Rukia yang menjeritkan nama Ichigo dengan pelan dari dalam ruang perawatan.

"Apa sebaiknya aku periksa saja ya?" gumam Hanatarou pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hanatarou!" panggil Unohana kembali mengingatkan Hanatarou kalau sang taichou sudah menunggunya. "Ayo! Tugasmu masih banyak."

"Ah, iya!" Hanatarou bergegas mengikuti langkah Unohana, melangkah menjauhi ruang perawatan Kuchiki Rukia.

**mmmmm**

Matahari bersinar cerah ketika Kuchiki Byakuya berseta rombongannya berjalan menelusuri koridor ruang perawatan divisi 4. Sepertinya hujan tidak lagi turun hari ini.

Pagi ini, Kuchiki Byakuya mendapat berita kesembuhan Rukia dari Unohana Retsu. Akhirnya sang kapten divisi 6 itu putuskan mengunjungi Rukia bersama Renji. Karena kebetulan bertemu Rangiku, Hitsugaya, dan Yumichika di tengah perjalanan, akhirnya mereka bertiga juga ikut mengunjungi Rukia.

Mereka tiba di kamar perawatan Rukia sekitar jam 8. Saat itu suasana masih sepi, tirai kamarnya saja belum di buka. Sepertinya Rukia masih tidur.

"Ya ampun… Rukia-chan. Sudah jam segini belum bangun juga," ujar Rangiku membuka tirai jendela, memperlihatkan sosok Rukia yang masih tidur dibawah selimut.

Byakuya meneliti postur tubuh Rukia. Dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, rasanya sangat jauh berbeda. Bentuk tubuh Rukia yang sekarang rasanya lebih besar dan berotot, lebih cenderung mirip laki-laki ketimbang seorang gadis.

Apakah mungkin Rukia tumbuh dalam waktu semalam?

(Tentunya tidak)

"Orange?" Byakuya melihat sedikit warna orange di ujung kepala Rukia.

"I-chigo!" seru Renji.

Mata Byakuya menyipit tajam, reiatsunya berubah drastis. Tangannya langsung siap menggengam gagang Senbonzakura. Sepertinya akan ada orang yang dikuliti pagi ini.

"Abarai, cepat usir Kurosaki dari sana," perintah Byakuya.

Mengusir Ichigo? Tentunya itu adalah suatu kesenangan bagi Renji. Bagaimanpun juga makhluk orange itu tetap rivalnya, walaupun kemarin mereka sudah berbaikan. Tanpa segan-segan Renji mendekati ranjang Rukia.

"Tunggu!" cegah Hitsugaya sebelum Renji sempat menyentuh selimut Rukia.

Hitsugaya berjalan ke bagian ujung ranjang. Ia sedikit membungkuk ketika memungut sesuatu berwarna hitam di lantai.

"Lihat! Kosode hitam (bagian atas pakaian shinigami/shihakusho). Aku rasa kita akan tahu apa yang akan kita lihat kalau Abarai jadi membuka selimutnya."

"Ichigo…!" geram Renji.

Ichigo masih setengah mengantuk ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut di tempatnya. Dengan malas pemuda berambut orange itu membuka sleimutnya. Ia ingin tahu, apa yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Suara dingin bercampur sinis menyadarkan Ichigo kalau ia sedang dalam masalah besar.

Ichigo sudah tertangkap basah. Pagi-pagi Byakuya sudah melihatnya berada di ranjang Rukia, dan ia hanya memakai hakama hitamnya, sedangkan kosode hitamnya masih beretengger manis di tangan Hitsugaya. Bisa saja Byakuya akan mengulitinya dengan Senbonzakura sebentar lagi.

"Huwaaaa! Byaku-."

**Bruaak!**

Ichigo telah terguling ke lantai duluan sebelum sempat mengekspresikan rasa terkejutnya.

Rukia yang merasakan Ichigo terjatuh dari ranjang, langsung ikut-ikutan keluar dari selimut tanpa tahu ada orang lain disana.

"Ichigo, ada apa?" tanya Rukia sedikit mengantuk.

"Wah… Rukia-chan, sepertinya kau dan Kurosaki mengalami malam yang cukup panas," ujar Rangiku selalu ceplas ceplos.

Rukia melirik Rangiku. Disamping fuku-taichou divisi 10 itu ada juga sang taichou yang melempar kosode hitam kembali ke lantai, tidak jauh dari mereka berdua ada juga Renji, Byakuya, serta Yumichika yang menemani.

Melihat tatapan angker milik nii-samanya membuat Rukia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah, tapi Rukia belum tahu itu apa.

"Kuchiki, pagi-pagi harus melihat hal yang seperti ini. Benar-benar pemandangan yang tidak indah," Yumichika mengibaskan alisnya.

Rukia melirik Ichigo yang masih duduk di lantai, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan salah tingkah. Sepertinya Rukia mulai menyadari kesalahannya begitu melihat Ichigo yang bertelanjang dada.

Tapi… Rasanya ada yang jauh lebih fatal.

Kini Rukia melirik dirinya sendiri. Rukia terkejut. Ia tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ichigo. Bahkan terlihat lebih parah.

Ichigo memang sedang bertelanjang dada, tapi setidaknya makhluk orange itu beruntung karena hakama hitamnya msih melekat dibadannya. Sedangkan Rukia, bahkan Rukia tidak bisa menemukan dimana yukata tidur yang ia pakai tadi malam. Yukatanya telah lenyap dari tubuhnya, beruntung Rukia masih memiliki selimut yang membelitnya hingga menutupi ketelanjangannya.

'Aku… dan Ichigo… Dan disini ada…' Rukia kembali melirik Byakuya.

"Nii-sama!" jerit Rukia cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik selimut.

Sungguh Rukia sangat malu. Rasanya ia ingin lantai kamar perawatannya terbuka agar bisa menelannya hingga tidak terlihat oleh siapapun.

"Cepat perbaiki pakaian kalian. Jangan sampai aku melihat hal ini lagi."

Byakuya meninggalkan kamar perawatan bersama rombongannya. Walaupun marah, ia coba untuk menutupinya. Belum waktunya bagi Byakuya mencincang makhluk orange tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga Byakuya harus mempertimbangkan segala sesuatu dengan matang.

Setelah Byakuya keluar, Ichigo berdiri menghampiri ranjang Rukia. Ia sedang menunggui Rukia keluar dari dalam selimut.

"Oi, keluarlah! Mereka sudah pergi."

"…"

"Ck! Buat apa kau bersembunyi, semuanya sudah terjadi. Memberi penjelasan pada mereka juga sudah tidak ada gunanya. Apa kau ingin aku ikut masuk kedalam selimut?"

"Idiot!"

Rukia keluar dari selimutnya dengan perasaan kesal bercampur malu.

"Kenapa kau tidak malu sedikitpun ha? Kau enak, anggota keluargamu tidak melihat tadi. Sementara aku, nii-sama melihatku!"

Ichigo duduk di sisi ranjang. Dipasangkannya yukata Rukia dipundak Rukia, agar pundak itu tidak terbuka lagi. Ia tahu omelan Rukia barusan hanya dipergunakan untuk menutupi rasa malunya terhadap Ichigo. Sungguh sangat gemas melihat Rukia yang seperti ini.

"Heh, baka! Jangan senyum-sen…"

Cup!

Kecupan singkat di bibir Rukia dari Ichigo mampu membuat Rukia berhenti mengomel.

"Dari pada terus mengomel, lebih baik kita mengenang kejadian tadi malam. Bukankah sangat indah? Benar begitu kan, Kurosaki Rukia?" goda Ichigo.

Mata Rukia membias malu. Ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menolak pesona seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Lagi pula… kalau seandainya ayahku ikut melihat kita tadi pagi, aku rasa dia akan melompat-lompat kegirangan."

Ya, Ichigo berkata benar. Apapun yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Ichigo, tidak akan menjadi masalah bagi Ichigo dan keluarganya. Keluarga Ichigo selalu saja mendukung apapun tindakan Ichigo, walaupun itu tindakan gila sekalipun.

"Dasar baka. Cepat pakai kosode'mu sana, aku tidak ingin bertambah lagi orang yang melihat kita seperti ini."

"Hmm… baiklah. Kali ini aku harus menurut padamu, Kurosaki Rukia."

Ichigo berdiri dari ranjang, memungut kosodenya yang terakhir kalinya ia buang dilantai untuk ia pakai sekarang.

"Heh, Ichigo… aku ini Kuchiki Rukia. Berhentilah memanggilku Kurosaki Rukia."

"Oh, ya? Kuchiki Rukia? Tapi kulihat kau sudah memakai cincin milik Nyonya Kurosaki."

Rukia sedikit melirik cincin yang melingkar di jarinya, Ichigo memang sudah memakaikan cincin mendiang ibunya di jari Rukia tadi malam.

"Huh! Kau memang tidak pernah mau kalah denganku."

Ichigo tersenyum. Ia kembali memasang kosodenya dengan rapi, mata Ichigo sesekali melirik Rukia yang juga memasang yukatanya.

"Berhenti mlirikku seperti itu! Aku tahu pikiran mesum seperti apa yang sekarang sedang terlintas dikepalamu," omel Rukia agar Ichigo berhenti melirik ke arahnya.

"Buat apa aku memikirkannya kalau aku sendiri bisa melakukannya," ujar Ichigo tersenyum lebar.

Bug!

Rukia melempar bantal kearah Ichigo. Ichigo tertawa ringan.

"Mesum! Pakai saja bajumu dengan benar!"

"Iya…" jawab Ichigo patuh membalikkan badannya sambil terus tersenyum.

Setelah memakai kosodenya dengan rapi, dihampirinya Rukia, serta dikecupnya lembut kening Rukia.

"Aku janji, setelah ini kita akan bersama lagi."

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Masih rahasia… Tunggu beritanya langsung dari Yamamoto-taichou saja ya."

Ichigo mengacak-acak pelan rambut Rukia. Tindakan yang dulunya sering dilakukan Kaien untuk Rukia, kini dilakukan oleh Ichigo.

'Ya. Selamat tinggal Kaien-dono, aku akan menyimpam memorimu sebagai orang yang pernah kugagumi selama hidupku,' batin Rukia tersenyum mengamati wajah bahagia dihadapannya.

"Istirahatlah yang cukup siang ini. Malam nanti aku akan mengunjungimu lagi. Pastikan kau berdandan cantik untukku."

Pipi Rukia kembali merona merah, sedari tadi jeruk itu tidak pernah berhenti menggodanya.

"Dasar baka! Akan kukunci pintu dan jendela rapat-rapat agar kau tidak bisa masuk."

"Hmm… begitu ya?" Ichigo perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. "Kau lupa satu hal Kurosaki Rukia, aku selalu bisa mendapatkanmu."

Wajah Ichigo semakin lama semakin mendekat, mendekat, dan mendekat… Rukia makin tersipu malu.

"Da-sar idiot!"

Rukia mendorong Ichigo sebelum berhasil bergerak lebih jauh.

"Huh…! Tidak mau dicium ya? Kalau begitu malam nanti aku harus mendapatkan lebih," ujar Ichigo tersenyum usil.

"Berhenti menggodaku! Dasar mesum!"

Ichigo cuma tersenyum meninggalkan kamar perawatan Rukia. Rasanya ia sudah cukup puas menggoda Rukia habis-habisan pagi ini.

Belum lama Ichigo pergi, Rukia mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Apalagi, jeruk? Aku mau isti-… Inoue?"

Ternyata yang masuk ke kamar Rukia adalah Inoue Orihime.

"Ma-af. Kau ingin istirahat ya, Kuchiki? Kalau begitu aku kelu-."

"Tunggu, Inoue! Masuklah…"

Walau agak takut-takut, Orihime menuruti permintaan Rukia. Keduanya masih terdiam dalam suasana yang canggung. Tidak ada yang berani memulai bicara lebih dulu.

"Umm… begini…" keduanya bicara secara serentak.

Orihime semakin salah tingkah, sementara Rukia langsung tertawa pelan.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu, Inoue."

"Tung-gu, Kuchiki! Seharusnya aku yang mengata-."

"Kau tidak perlu ikut-ikutan merasa bersalah, Inoue. Aku tahu… aku sudah merebut Ichigo darimu."

"Bukan begitu, Kuchiki… Aku tidak merasa kau merebut Kurosaki-kun."

"Aku tahu, Inoue," Rukia menoleh kejendela luar.

"Seharusnya kau yang memiliki Ichigo. Kau jauh lebih lama mengenal dan menyukai Ichigo. Sementara aku… Aku hanya orang baru yang tiba-tiba hadir dan melibatkan Ichigo dalam bahaya."

Rukia mengambil nafas sejenak, setelah itu ia kembali menoleh ke Orihime.

"Kau mau memaafkanku kan, Inoue?"

Orihime terdiam. Laki-laki yang dicintainya memang tidak salah memilih, Kuchiki Rukia memang perempuan yang paling tepat untuk mendampingi Kuosaki Ichigo. Pikir Orihime saat itu.

Akhirnya Orihime tersenyum, tangannya langsung menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"Kuchiki akan kumaafkan asal Kuchiki memaafkanku juga. Dan… Kuchiki harus berjanji satu hal padaku."

"Janji?"

Orihime mengangguk. "Berjanjilah setelah ini Kuchiki tidak akan meninggalkan Kurosaki-kun lagi. Janji?"

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh senyum. "Ya, aku janji."

Akhirnya dua sahabat ikut kembali terikat menjadi sahabat yang lebih akrab dari sebelumnya. Ikatan persahabatan mereka dulu memang hampir rusak karena sedikit masalah, tapi kini semuanya sudah terajut kembali seperti sedia kala.

Rukia merasakan kebahagiaan yang menumpuk di hatinya.

Dulu takdir memang sudah bersikap kejam padanya. Tapi kini takdir sudah memberi balasan atas setiap penderitaan serta kekejaman yang pernah Rukia rasakan dulu.

Rukia bukan hanya diberi kesempatan untuk memiliki hidupnya kembali, akan tetapi Rukia juga telah diberi kesempatan untuk bersama Ichigo. Sama persis dengan impiannya selama ini…

**To be continued…**

Jiaaaah! Ini serasa fic hentai!

Yah, bagaimana?

Apakah readers jadi membunuh Mey? *Mey harap tidak*

Karena dirumah pasti sudah menanti adek Mey yang siap membunuh Mey… u_u

Fic ini menjadi bagian terpanjang dari semua chapter di Prisoner of Love *tapi ga tau ya, kalau ternyata nanti chap 10 lebih panjang lagi*…

Sigh…

Sebenarnya Mey berfikir ada bagian di chap ini yang sedikit aneh…

Ketika Ichigo mendesak Rukia diruang perawatan divisi 4…

Pemikirannya cuma sederhana, Ichigo menginginkan Rukia, dan Rukia berusaha menolaknya…

Jadi Mey berusaha semaksimal mungkin menyusun ceritanya hingga tidak berbenturan atau sampai memasuki lemon/ Mature content. (yah… walaupun ga bisa dipungkiri Mey juga sedikit penyuka lemon Ichiruki, karena bisa dilihat beberapa koleksi fic favorite Mey adalah lemon Ichiruki berbahasa Inggris) *plakk! Author ketahuan mesum, wkwkwk…*

Tapi kenapa ketika Mey membaca ulang bagiannya, ceritanya terasa seperti bukan buatan Mey… Aneh bukan?

Yah, Mey cuma bisa berharap readers menyukainya dan tidak merasakan hal aneh seperti yang Mey rasakan sekarang…

Tapi ada yang Mey suka disini *selain romance Ichiruki'nya*

Mey suka dibagian kemunculan Unohana Retsu. Sifat bijaknya emang masih ada, tapi rupanya Unohana bisa usil juga ngerjain Ichigo ampe ketangkap basah ma Byakuya…

Maf ya Ichi…

Maaf buat readers yang merasa Mey sedikit lama *emang lama deh* mengupdate fic ini, chap ini sebenernya dah lama selese diketik, tapi karena banyaknya kesibukan membuat Mey ga punya cukup waktu untuk mempublishnya… belum lagi waktu itu chapter 9 ini sempat terhapus ma Mey *hhe… gomen*

Sekarang Mey bisa dengan bangga ikut meneriakan "Kibarkan bendera IchiRuki!"

Ayeee!

Fight fight fight! Fire!

Oiya, Fic'nya belum tamat kug…

So…

I need review more…


	10. Chapter 10 : Stay with me

**Akhirnya sampai juga di chapter terakhir…**

**Ga nyangka Mey bakalan nyelesein dua fic, padahal dulu niatnya Mey cuma mau ngepublish satu cerita yg dah Mey recyecle…**

**Terimakasih buat para readers semua yang sudah memberikan review berupa pujian, kritikan, serta saran…**

**Dari review readers semualah yg membuat Mey belajar banyak tetang tulisan… **

***yah… walaupun sebenernya ketikan Mey selalu berantakan dan kekurangan huruf* tapi Mey sangat senang!**

**Mey juga belum tau mau ngelanjutin buat fic baru atau berhenti sampai cerita ke-2 ini, yang jelas bila ada ide Mey akan langsung mempublishnya…**

**Sebenernya dah ada sih idenya, tapi selalu saja penyakit malas menghampiri Mey…**

**Author malas ngetik….**

**Oiya, gomen ya kalu flashbacknya disini kebanyakan *Cuma dua kug^^***

**Mey juga berterima kasih ma lagu Utada Hikaru – Prisoner of Love **

**Lagu ini yang mengispirasikan Mey untuk membuat karakter Rukia yg cintanya tertawan hingga membuat Rukia seperti seorang tawanan cinta… *cieee…. author kebanyakan baca cerita romance* **

**Alright… this is the last, semoga kalian suka…**

**Selamat membaca…**

**Prisoner of Love**

**Author : Meyrin Mikazuki  
**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Ichigo K. x Rukia K.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, etc.**

**Chapter 10 : Stay with me…**

_Ketika cinta melepasmu, kerjarlah dia sampai dapat…_

_Ketika kau sudah mendapatkannya, jangan tawan dia…_

_Cukup kau jaga saja, dan jangan jadikan hatimu sebagai penjara cinta baginya…_

Ichigo berdiri di depan Senkaimon, menunggu ayahnya yang masih beramah-tamah dengan Yamamoto-taichou.

Hari ini adalah jadwal kepulangannya ke Karakura.

Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin berangkat bersama teman-temannya satu jam yang lalu. Akan tetapi, Ichigo menahan dirinya lebih lama. Ia berharap Rukia akan datang, kemudian kembali ke Karakura bersamanya.

Rukia memang sudah menjadi kekasihnya dan memberi segalanya kepada Ichigo, namun wanita itu masih belum memberikan respon apapun terhadap ajakan Ichigo untuk kembali ke Karakura.

Sebenarnya apa lagi yang Rukia pikirkan?

Padahal… Ichigo telah mengurusnya kemarin. Demi Rukia, ia rela menahan malu didepan anggota Gotei-13 diruang rapat mereka.

**Flashback…**

"Jadi… kita berkumpul disini untuk mendengar permintaan Kurosaki Ichigo. Harap kalian mau mendengar dan tidak ada yang menyela hingga Kurosaki selesai berbicara," ujar Yamamoto-taichou menghentak-hentakkan ujung tongkatnya.

"Kau boleh mulai, Kurosaki."

Ichigo menggosok-gosok punggung lehernya. Berada diruang rapat dengan seluruh mata yang memandangnya, membuat Ichigo sedikit tegang. Terlebih lagi, ia merasa Byakuya dalam posisi siap membunuh.

"Permintaanku yang pertama…"

Oh, great! Kita menyadari suatu fakta, ternyata seorang Kurosaki Ichigo tidak hanya memiliki satu permintaan. Tampaknya akan sulit…

"Aku ingin Senkaimon menuju Karakura tidak dikunci lagi, aku ingin bisa leluasa keluar-masuk Soul Society."

Renji mencibir, ia tahu permintaan pertama yang Ichigo ajukan bertujuan agar bisa bebas bertemu Rukia.

Hening.

Semuanya belum ada yang berkomentar, permintaan pertama Ichigo terdengar wajar. Mereka masih ingin mendengar permintaan selanjutnya.

"Dan yang kedua… izinkan aku bersama Kuchiki Rukia. Aku ingin menikahinya."

"Apakah kau pikir kau cukup layak untuk adikku, Kurosaki? Kau tahu kan seberapa tinggi bangsawan Kuchiki dibandingkan dirimu?"

Siapapun itu. Pastilah hanya Byakuya yang akan terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaan tidak sukanya pada Ichigo.

"Cinta tidak pernah memandang pantas atupun tidak pantas, Byakuya," ujar Ichigo malas. "Lagipula apakah kau tidak mau mempunyai adik ipar seorang pahlawan?"

"Tch! Pahlawan? Walaupun kau telah menyelamatkan Soul Soceity, jangan kau kira aku akan mengakuimu semudah itu. Kau hanyalah bocah nekad yang seenaknya saja menginginkan Rukia, kau tidak berhak memiliki adikku."

Ukitake menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Taichou divisi 6 itu memang sudah menjadi temannya sejak lama, Ukitake sudah tahu kalau Byakuya selalu sensitif bila sudah mulai membicarakan hubungan adiknya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kalau kau sayang dengan adikkmu, seharusnya kau membiarkan dia bebas memilih apa yang dia inginkan."

"Tentu. Dan sayangnya kau bukan termasuk dalam daftar yang Rukia inginkan."

Ichigo memandang Byakuya, tanpa rasa takut ia telah membalas tatapan sinis dai Byakuya dengan tatapan mencela.

Kalau bukan karena menghormati Yamamoto Genryuusai sebagai taichou divisi 1, mungkin Ichigo tanpa segan-segan akan menantang Byakuya berduel diluar sekarang.

"Bagaiama, Kurosaki? Kau sadarkan dimana posisimu sekarang?" tanya Byakuya.

"Ouw… sudahlah Kuchiki-taichou," sela Rangiku sekenanya. "Jangan menekan Kurosaki terus. Kau lihat sendirikan pagi ini? Adikmu sudah melewatkan malam yang cukup panas bersama Kurosaki."

Tatapan menusuk yang dari tadi Byakuya lemparkan ke Ichigo kini berpindah ke Rangiku. Bukannya berhenti bicara, Rangiku malah tersenyum-senyum genit.

"Hmm… aku bahkan masih bisa mengingat otot-oto perut Kurosaki yang tidak terbungkus Kosode dari Shihakushonya. Pantas saja Rukia-chan bisa terpesona dengan Kurosaki. Rukia-chan memang pandai memilih laki-laki," celoteh Rangiku selalu dengan gaya ceplas ceplosnya.

"Yare, yare… anak remaja memang penuh dengan gejolak masa muda," komentar Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Aku minta agar kau bisa menjaga bicaramu, Matsumoto," kesal Byakuya.

"Ups, maaf," sesal Rangiku tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Seisi ruangan –terkecuali Byakuya- tersenyum mendengar celotehan Rangiku. Mereka semua adalah taichou dan fuku-taichou yang berpendidikan, pastinya mereka sudah mengerti apa yang telah terjadi antara Ichigo dan Rukia pagi ini.

"Kau ternyata cukup bernyali juga ya, Kurosaki," goda Hisagi yang sendari tadi menahan tawa.

"Seharusnya kau berguru padaku dulu sebelum menemui Kuchiki Rukia, aku yakin itu akan sangat berguna" timpal Shunsui Kyouraku sambil membetulkan posisi topinya.

Ichigo malu…

Tamatlah sudah…

**Flashback end…**

Untungnya permintaan Ichigo dikabulkan oleh Yamamoto-taichou, tapi tentunya selalu tidak mudah untuk Byakuya. Kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu masih belum memberikan jawaban apa-apa.

"Kita pulang, Ichigo!" ajak Isshin telah selesai dengan urusannya.

"…"

Ichigo masih sibuk mencari-cari sosok Rukia diantara shinigami-shinigami yang mengantar kepulangannya hari ini.

"Kau menunggu Rukia-chan?"

Ichigo tertunduk lesu. "Rukia tahu aku pulang hari ini, tapi dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku pagi tadi."

Isshin tersenyum mendengar kekecewaan di bibir Ichigo. Dia tahu anaknya itu sedang tidak bersemangat.

"Berikan dia sedikit waktu. Ayah yakin Rukia-chan sangat ingin pergi bersamamu, hanya saja dia belum cukup siap."

_**/ Naimononedari buru-su /**_

_Merasa biru di atas keinginan yang mustahil_

_**/ Mina yasuragi wo motomete iru /**_

_Setiap orang mencari ketenangan_

_**/ Michitariteru noni ubaiau / **_

_Kau berjuang, tetapi untumu sudah cukup _

_**/ Ai no kage wo otte iru /**_

_Sekarang kau mengejar bayangan cinta_

Ichigo menghela nafas berat, ia mengangkat wajahnya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Yah… kalau dia tidak muncul-muncul di Karakura, aku bisa menculiknya bulan depan," Ichigo mencoba menghibur diri.

"Good job, Ichigo! Itu baru putraku!"

Akhirnya ayah dan anak shinigami itu memasuki Senkaimon, meninggalkan Soul Society untuk kembli ke Karakura.

**mmmmm**

Rukia duduk di tatami kamarnya dengan manis. Matanya tidak lepas memandang kagum cincin yang telah melingkar di jari mungilnya.

Sungguh sangat manis…

Rukia masih ingat bagaiama cara ia mendapatkan cincin itu, ia mendapatkannya setelah melewatkan peristiwa menakjubkan bersama Ichigo, kekasihnya.

**Flashback…**

Ichigo menatap lekat-lekat cincin ibunya yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya, matanaya sesekali melirik Rukia yang tertidur dilengan kokohnya. Gadis itu terlihat cukup nyaman dipelukan Ichigo.

Gadis?

Ya, Rukia bukanlah seorang gadis lagi. Rukia yang sekarang telah menjadi seorang wanita seutuhnya, seorang wanita yang hanya boleh dimiliki oleh Ichigo seorang

Sudah 30 menit Rukia tertidur di pelukannya. Sebenarnya cukup wajar kalau Rukia tertidur pulas, Ichigo sadar ia terlalu menguras tenaga Rukia sebelumnya, padahal tenaga Rukia belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Ichigo melirik Rukia lagi. Perasaan Ichigo selalu bercampur aduk ketika memandang wajah mungilnya itu. Antara perasaan takjub, senang, dan… sedih.

Ya, ada sesuatu pada diri Rukia yang membuat Ichigo sedih.

"Rukia…" gumam Ichigo lirih sambil menangkup pipi Rukia.

"Umm… Ichigo…"

Tidur Rukia nampaknya sedikit terusik. Ichigo menarik tanganya kembali.

Ichigo sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Ichigo.

_**/ Taikutsu na mainichi ga kyuu ni kagayakidashita /**_

_Sejak hari kemunculanmu_

_**/ Anata ga arawareta ano hi kara /**_

_Hari ku yang membosankan mulai bersinar_

_**/ Kodoku demo tsurakutemo heiki da to omoeta /**_

_Sekarang aku bisa berfikir, "Merasa kesepian, karena sakit –itu tidak terlalu buruk"_

_**/ I'm just a prisoner of love /**_

_Aku hanya tawanan cinta_

_**/ Just a pisoner of love /**_

_Hanya tawanan cinta _

"Tidurlah, diluar masih gelap. Aku janji, aku akan tetap disini sampai besok pagi untuk menjagamu."

Rukia tersenyum, disentuhnya lembut pipi Ichigo. "Kau juga harus tidur."

Ichigo mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring kearah Rukia, diraihnya tangan yang menyentuh pipinya untuk memasang cincin di jari Rukia.

Ini sedikit aneh. Cincin ibunya ternyata cocok dengan ukuran jari mungil Rukia. Sebenarnya seberapa besar jari-jari tangan ibunya?

_**/ Yameru toki mo sakoyaka maru toki mo /**_

_Melalui waktu yang menyakitkan dan waktu yang sehat_

_**/ Arashi no hi mo hare no hi mo tomo ni ayumou /**_

_Hari badai dan ahri-hari cerah, mari kita lewatkan bersama-sama_

"I-chigo…" Rukia memandang takjub cincin tersebut.

"Mulai sekarang cincin ini adalah milikmu," ujar Ichigo mencium jari-jari mungil Rukia. "Maafkan aku. Aku akan janji akan selalu melindungimu, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu."

"Ichigo?"

Rukia sedikit bingung dengan keseriusan Ichigo yang datang tiba-tiba. Mengapa Ichigo tampak begitu sedih? Bukankah dia sudah memiliki Rukia?

Apa yang salah?

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk dalam bahaya lagi."

Yah, Rukia tahu ini terlalu serius kalau menyebutnya sebagai pernyataan atau janji-janji tentang cinta. Ichigo terlampau mengkhawatirkanya.

"Ichigo… aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu berlebihan begitu."

"Maafkan aku, Rukia," bisik Ichigo.

Perlahan tangan Ichigo menyisip masuk menyentuh perut Rukia. Setelah itu kepala Ichigo bergerak lebih rendah dari kepala Rukia, disandarkannya kepalanya di dada Rukia.

Rukia dapat merasakan tangan hangat Ichigo mengosok pelan perutnya. Rukia sepertinya sudah mulai bisa mengetahui penyebab kesedihan Ichigo.

"Kau sudah melihatnya ya tadi?" tanya Rukia lembut.

Tangan Ichigo berhenti menggosok perut Rukia, dan ekspresi wajah Ichigo bertambah muram.

"Ya. Bekas tiga tusukan Nejibana yang masih tertinggal di perutmu."

Rukia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Disentuhnya rambut Ichigo, seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menenangkan anaknya.

"Ichigo… Aku pernah mendapatkan luka yang sama disana, bekasnya sangat mudah dihilangkan oleh Unohana-taichou. Besok Unohana-taichou sudah berjanji akan menghilangkan bekasnya lagi."

Ichigo tahu Rukia sedang mencoba menyakinkannya kalau dirinya baik-baik saja, namun sulit rasanya untuk meyakini perkataan Rukia begitu merasakan kembali bekas luka yang masih menghiasi perut Rukia.

"Tapi seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan Nejibana menembus perutmu untuk yang ke-2 kalinya. Aku ada disana waktu itu, seharusnya aku bisa mencegahnya. Aku-."

"Ichigo…" sela Rukia namun tidak berhasil menghentikan penyesalan Ichigo.

"Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari lagi, aku akan mencintaimu, aku akan…"

"Ichigo…" Rukia memeluk kepala Ichigo di dadanya, sepertinya cukup efektif untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Ichigo.

_**/ I'm gonna tell you the truth /**_

_Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu_

_**/ Hitoshirezu tsurai michi wo erabu /**_

_Aku telah memilih jalan menyakitkan yang tak terduga_

_**/ Watashi wo ouen shite kureru /**_

_Dan kau datang untuk mendukungku_

_**/ Anata dake wo tomo to yobu /**_

_Kau hanya satu-satunya orang yang bisa kusebut 'teman'_

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya agar Ichigo memandang matanya langsung, ia kembali menyentuh kedua sisi pipi Ichigo. Rukia ingin pemuda orange itu berhenti mengucapkan janji-janjinya.

"Bisa tidak kau peluk aku saja?" pinta Rukia dengan senyum. "Kau tahu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

_**/ Tsuyogari ya yokubari ga muimi ni narimashita /**_

_Kepalsuan telah menunjukan kebenaranya dan keserakahan telah menjadi tidak bearti _

_**/ Anata ni ai sareta ano hi kara /**_

_Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu sejak hari itu_

_**/ Jiyuu demo yoyuu demo hitori ja munashii wa /**_

_Ketika aku bebas, dengan waktu yang bebas, tidak ada kesedihan di kesendiran _

_**/ I'm just a prisoner of love /**_

_Aku hany tawanan cinta_

_**Just a prisoner of love / **_

_Hanya tawanan cinta_

Ichigo balas tersenyum. Dengan lembut dipeluknya Rukia, ia janji tidak akan melepaskan gadis itu lagi.

Seperti itulah mereka berdua. Mereka tidak membutuhkan kata-kata romantis untuk menunjukkan perasaan cinta mereka berdua. Mereka sudah memiliki cara tersendiri untuk itu.

Mereka mungkin bisa saling berdiam diri, saling meneriaki, atau bahkan saling memukul. Namun… begitulah cara mereka mengungkapkan perasaan mereka berdua. Memang sedikit aneh, tapi tampaknya mereka cukup nyaman dengan cara seperti itu.

**Flashback end…**

Ya, itu memang malam yang sangat indah bagi Rukia. Bahakan sampai sekarang Rukia masih tidak percaya esoknya setelah malam itu, Yamamoto-taichou memberinya informasi bahwa seisi gotei 13 memberikan restu bagi Ichigo untuk menikahinya.

"Kalau cuma cincin seperti itu, nii-samamu bisa membelikan sepuluh untukmu."

Lagi-lagi Shirayuki bersikap usil dengan muncul tiba-tiba untuk menggoda Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum. "Memang. Tapi yang memiliki arti penting cuma dari satu orang saja."

"Huuh… dasar! Mentang-mentang bocah nekad itu sudah merebut hatimu, kau jadi membelanya terus. Padahal dulu kau selalu mengejeknya."

"Hehehe… aku sungguh bahagia bisa memilikinya."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengantarnya? Kau ingatkan dia pulang ke Karakura hari ini?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Dari tadi pagi dia terus cemberut karena kudiamkan. Dia memang masih anak-anak."

"Kau bicara seolah-olah kau sendri tidak seperti anak-anak."

Rukia langsung cemberut. Dia ingin memperotes ucapan Shirayuki barusan, tapi Rukia sadar hal itu malah membuatnya semakin terlihat kekanak-kanakan.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menyusulnya? Kalian berdua baru menjadi sepasang kekasih, pasti tidak tahan berpisah lama."

"Umm… mungkin tahun depan."

"Tahun depan? Itu terdengar lama."

"Banyak yang harus kuselesaikan, Shirayuki. Terlebih dahulu, aku harus meyakinkan nii-sama atas hubungan kami. Belum lagi aku harus menyelesaikan seluruh tugasku sebelum aku resmi melepaskan jabatan fuku-taichou divisi 13."

"Melepas jabatanmu? Bukannya kau mengincar jabatan taichou? Kalau dilepas sekarang, kau akan semakin lama mendapatkan gelar taichou."

"Aku ingin hidup di Karakura bersama Ichigo saja. Jabatanku yang sekarang kalau terus dipertahankan, akan membuat kami sulit bertemu. Lagi pula aku bisa mengincar jabatan taichou ketika aku dan Ichigo sudah hidup di Soul Society."

Shirayuki langsung tersenyum usil. "Apakah kau perlu aku untuk membunuh Kurosaki agar dia cepat pergi ke Soul Society?"

Rukia mencibir. "Membunuhnya? Kalau kau melakukan hal itu, dia pasti akan tahu kau adalah roh dari zanpakutouku. Dan setelah itu, Ichigo pasti akan membuatku menuruti semua keinginannya."

Shirayuki tertawa pelan. Ia tahu benar kalau pemiliknya ini memang selalu menjadi korban pemaksaan Kuosaki Ichigo. Padahal Rukia bisa menolaknya, karena tindakan pemaksaan Ichigo selalu berjalan sebentar, tapi selalu saja pada akhirnya Rukia sendiri yang mengikuti keinginan Ichigo.

Alasan sebenanya seorang Kurosaki Ichigo melakukan tindak pemaksaan kepada Rukia adalah untuk menghukum Rukia, tapi sepertinya itu malah terlihat sebagai kesenangan ketimbang hukuman bagi Ichigo.

"Ck, ck, ck… banyak sekali yang kau korbankan untuk Kurosaki. Kau tidak takut dia sudah menikah dengan Inoue Orihime atau gadis lain ketika kau menyusulnya tahun depan?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang tidak pernah kehabisan akal untuk menggoda Rukia.

"Ichigo pasti akan sabar menunggu. Dia tahu pasti aku sudah menjadi miliknya. Dan… kalau memang seandainya nanti dia mencari gadis lain, dia pasti akan sangat menyesal melepasku."

"Kau ini, percaya diri sekali. Lama-lama kau semakin mirip Kurosaki."

"Tapi setidaknya rambutku tidak bewarna orange," canda Rukia.

**mmmmm**

_Dua bulan kemudian… Kota Karakura_

Ichigo membuka matanya.

Ia memimpikannya lagi.

Semenjak ia kembali dari Soul Society, ia tiada hentinya memimpikan Rukia datang menyusulnya ke Karakura. Dalam mimpinya, ia melihat Rukia masuk lewat jendela lalu tidur meringkuk disisinya, di atas ranjang Ichigo.

Yah… tetap saja itu hanya mimpi.

Pagi harinya ketika ia bangun, ia akan sadar kalau semuanya hanya mimpi belaka. Di sisinya tidak ada Rukia, karena Rukia memang tidak pernah mendatanginya dalam dunia nyata.

Ichigo tidak tahu beberapa lama lagi ia bisa bertahan. Jauh dari Rukia membuatnya seperti orang linglung. Ia menginkan Rukia, bukan secara paksa, tapi dengan sukarela.

_**/ Oh mou sukoshi da yo /**_

_Oh… sedikit lagi_

_**/ Don't you give up /**_

_Jangan menyerah_

_**/ Oh mitsutenai zettai ni /**_

_Oh, jangan tinggalakn aku_

"Rukia… sampai kapan kau mau membuatku menunggu?"

Ichigo meiringkan badannya. Kali ini sepertinya Kami-sama sedang berbaik hati padanya. Pagi ini ia bisa melihat sosok Rukia tidur meringkuk di sisinya. Benar-benar seperti nyata.

_**/ Zankoku na genjitsu ga futari wo hikisakeba /**_

_Jika kekejaman dari kenyataan mencoba untuk melukai kita sendiri_

_**/ Yori issou tsuyoku hikareau /**_

_Kita akan lebih mendekatkan diri satu sama lain_

_**/ Ikura demo ikura demo ganbareru ki ga shita /**_

_Entah bagaimana, entah bagaimana, aku punya keyakinan kita akan bisa berdiri teguh_

_**/ I'm just a prisonr of love /**_

_Aku hanya tawanan cinta_

_**/ Just a prisoner of love /**_

_Hanya tawanan cinta_

Sama seperti mimpinya, mata Rukia yang ini masih terpejam. Dalam mimpinya Ichigo akan menyentuh pipi Rukia dan menyingkirkan sedikit rambut yang menutupi matanya. Lalu Ichigo akan mencium keningnya, berpindah ke hidungnya, hingga yang terakhir adalah bibir mungil Rukia.

Dan Ichigo melakukan semua itu sekarang.

Ini aneh! Rasanya… begitu nyata?

Ichigo meninggalkan bibir Rukia dari ciumannya. Ichigo melihat Rukia telah membuka mata serta tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Dasar curang… Kau membangunkanku dengan cara licik," ujarnya dengan nada manja.

"Ru-ru-kia? Apakah ini benar-benar kau?"

Tampaknya Ichigo membutuhkan seseorang untuk menyadarkannya bahwa yang ia lihat bukanlah mimpi.

"Huuh… masa kau bicara seolah-olah aku ini hantu. Kalau begitu aku kembali saja."

Rukia mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur Ichigo, namun pemuda berambut orange itu menariknya kembali serta mengurngnya dibawah.

"Mau kemana, Nyonya Kurosaki? Jangan membuatku seperti bermimpi lagi."

Rukia merengut. "Habisnya kau sih… Capek-capek aku datang kesini, malah kau bersikap seperti melihat hantu."

"Aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Kupikir aku harus menunggu satu tahun lagi agar kau datang," canda Ichigo, dan rupanya tepat sasaran.

"Aku memang berencana datang tahun depan kok."

"Lalu, kenapa kau berubah pikiran? Kau merindukanku ya?" goda Ichigo.

"Enak saja! Ini semua karenamu, idiot!"

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya. "Karena aku?"

"Ya!"

"Memangnya apa salahku?"

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah terlambat selama satu minggu, itu membuatku harus memeriksakan diri ke Unohana-taichou kemarin. Dan aku akan mendapatkan masalah besar kalau kupu-kupu neraka yang dikirimkan Unohana-taichou nanti siang membawa berita aku hamil."

Ichigo nampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Rukia barusan, itu membuat Rukia semakin takut mendengar tanggapan dari Ichigo selanjutnya.

Terlebih lagi, Ichigo menghela nafas berat dan tiba-tiba memasang wajah seakan-akan ia kecewa.

"Ichigo? Kau… tidak ingin… kita punya anak?" tanya Rukia takut-takut.

Ichigo perlahan membenamkan kepalanya dileher Rukia, tindakan itu membuat Rukia semakin tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Ichigo.

"Aku sangat menyesal, Rukia," bisik Ichigo berat.

Hampir saja air mata Rukia menetes kalau saja ia tidak mendengar suara cekikikan dari bibir Ichigo yang sangat dekat dengan lehernya.

"Aku sangat menyesal, Rukia. Aku mungkin akan menyakiti perasaan Byakuya ketika aku menyampaikan padanya bahwa ia akan segera memiliki keponakan yang berkemungkinan berkepala orange sepertiku," lanjut Ichigo masih dengan tawa cekikikan.

Ia sedang dikerjai. Rukia tahu itu.

Dengan kasar Rukia mendorong Ichigo agar menjauh darinya, tapi sepertinya Ichigo jauh lebih waspada walaupun sedang menertawakan Rukia. Dengan mudahnya pemuda berambut jeruk itu mengunci kedua tangannya.

"Idiot! Nii-sama pasti akan mengulitimu!" kesal Rukia.

"Oh, ya? Tapi setidaknya dia tidak akan membunuhku," tawa Ichigo mulai pelan. "Mmm… jadi, mau memberiku hadiah karena akan menjadi seorang ayah?"

"Tidak akan ada hadiah untukmu! Kau bahkan membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung."

"Benar tidak mau?" goda Ichigo menatap mata Rukia.

"Tidak ada! Sekarang cepat menyingkir dariku! Aku akan pulang ke Soul Society dan menyuruh nii-sama mengulit-."

Yah, Ichigo memang selalu punya cara untuk menghentikan kemarahan Rukia. Ichigo menciumnya, tepat dibibirnya.

"Nah, sepertinya aku sudah di izinkan untuk mengambil hadiahnya," kata Ichigo singkat sebelum bergerak kembali menyentuh bibir Rukia.

Pipi Rukia memerah karena malu. Ia memang selalu menang ketika menjitak ataupun berargumen dengan Ichigo, tapi Rukia tahu ia tidak akan pernah menang dalam hal ini.

"Uuh… hentikan, Ichigo. Aku sedang tidak ingin," tolak Rukia berusaha menghindar dari ciuman Ichigo.

"Bohong. Aku yakin kau juga mneginginkanku, Nyonya Kurosaki."

Ichigo mulai bergerak menelusuri leher Rukia dengan bibirnya.

"Diam. Kalau benar aku sedang hamil, bagaimana?"

Ichigo berhenti sejenak untuk memandangi wajah Rukia.

"Kita baru dua bulan tidak bertemu. Aku berani jamin usianya paling lama baru 1,5 bulan. Dan itu tidak akan berbahaya."

_**/ Arifureta nichi jou ga kyuu ni kagayakidashita /**_

_Setiap basa-basi mulai bersinar cerah_

_**/ Kokoro wo ubawareta ano hi kara /**_

_Kau mencuri hatiku hari itu_

_**/ Kodoku demo tsurakutemo heiki da to omoeta /**_

_Kesepian dan rasa sakit, aku pikir bisa kutanganni_

_**/ I'm just a prisoner of love /**_

_Aku hanya tawanan cinta_

_**/ Just a prisoner of love /**_

_Hanya tawanan cinta_

Ichigo kembali bergerak untuk melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda, ia benar-benar ingin melepaskan rindunya dengan Rukia.

Rukia kesal, namun sebenarnya ia juga menginginkannya.

Rukia tahu pada akhirnya akan selalu begini. Ia akan selalu kalah, dan Ichigo akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan oleh Ichigo.

"Ichigooo~…."

Isshin muncul tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu kamar Ichigo yang tidak terkunci. Secara serentak Ichigo dan Rukia menoleh kearah pintu.

"Huwaaa… good job, my son! Itu sangat bagus! Memang seperti itu caranya!" seru Isshin menari-nari melihat putranya tengah bermesraan dengan putri ke tiganya di atas ranjang.

"Pa-man Isshin!" Rukia tersipu malu.

"Santai saja, Rukia-chan," Isshin mengedipkan matanya ke Rukia, kemudian beralih ke Ichigo yang menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Ichigo… cepat buatkan cucu untukku!"

"Ck! Diam kau orang tua bodoh! Bagaiman aku bisa membuatkanmu cucu kalau kau terus berada disana? Cepat keluar!"

"Ya, ya, ya… Yang lama ya…"

"Diam kau!" Ichigo meraih jam mejanya untuk dilempar kearah Isshin, sayangnya saat itu bertepatan dengan tertutupnya pintu.

"Ck! Meleset," gerutu Ichigo.

Ichigo kembali meraih sesuatu dari atas meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Dan Rukia tahu persis benda itu berasal dari divisi 13.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu, baka?"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum, lalu memukulakan benda itu ke kepala Rukia. Sedetik kemudian roh Rukia telah terpisah dari gigainya. Tidak lama dari itu, Ichigo juga menyusulnya.

"Rupanya badge pemberian Ukitake-taichou sangat berguna," kata Ichigo menyimpan badge yang ia pegang kedalam Shihakushonya.

"Apa sih maumu?" kesal Rukia melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kita cari tempat yang aman. Ayahku pasti akan menguping kalau kita terus disini."

"Tapi kenapa harus dalam wujud shinigami ha?"

"Kalau seperti ini, kita bisa leluasa. Lagipula waktu pulangnya nanti kita bisa masuk ke Chappy World Island dengan gratis," bujuk Ichigo mulai menggendong Rukia bridal style.

"Tung-gu! Setidaknya jangan tinggalkan gigaiku dalam keadaan dihimpit tubuhmu!"

"Tidak apa. Memang itu yang ingin dilihat ayahku."

Ichigo berjalan kearah jendela, membawa Rukia melompati atap rumah satu dan berpindah ke atap lainnya.

Entah kemana Ichigo akan membawa Rukia pergi, Ichigo sama sekali belum menetukan tujuan. Yang jelas, ia ingin bersama Rukia tanpa terganggu oleh ayahnya atau siapaun. Merayakan pertemuannya dengan Rukia, serta… merayakan kehadiran seseorang yang mungkin memang sedang Rukia bawa untuk melengkapi kehidupan mereka berdua. Bayi mereka berdua.

Ichigo tersenyum ketika melirik Rukia yang masih cemberut dalam gendongannya, dikecupnya lembut bibir Rukia agar cemberutnya hilang.

Ichigo melepas ciumannya. "Dasar midget," aku mencintaimu.

Pipi Rukia semakin terasa memanas, mungkin sudah berulang kali Ichigo menciumnya, tapi tetap saja Ichigo selalu membuatnya tersipu.

"Idiot!" aku juga.

Benar bukan? Mereka memang selalu tidak memerlukan kata-kata romantis untuk mengungkapkan perasaan cinta mereka.

_**/ Stay with me, stay with me… /**_

_Tinggallah bersamaku, tinggallah bersamaku…_

_**/ My baby, say you love me… /**_

_Sayangku, katakan kau mencintaiku_

_**/ Stay with me, stay with me… /**_

_Tinggallah bersamaku, tinggallah bersamaku…_

_**/ Hitori ni sasenai… /**_

_Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi…_

**Utada Hikaru – Prisoner of Love**

**~THE END~**

Yap!

This is the ending…

*hiks, sedih…*

Gimana? Sesuai janji Mey, Mey akan mengakhirinya dengan happy ending…

Lagian Mey ga pernah minat tuh kalu mesti buat yang sad ending, Mey **ANTI** ma fic yg berbau sad ending…

Maaf kalu Mey membuat karakter Ichigo sediki*sebenernya banyak* mesum di fic ini

Gomen…

Trus ini juga pertama kalinya Mey buat fic modelnya kayak songfic, jadi maaf ya kalu liriknya sedikit ga nyambung ma alur cerita, Mey aja agak bingung waktu nambahanin lyricnya ke cerita…

Mey ga tau kapan mau nulis en publish cerita baru, yang jelas Mey akan menulis fic Ichiruki bila akan mempublish…

Maafkan semua kesalahan author selama ini…

And Mey tidak berhenti berterima kasih kepada readers yg telah mereview serta yang menjdikan Mey beserta ceritanya sebagai favorite mereka…

THANKYOU ALL…. I LUPH YOU…

Okay,

Karena ini yang terakhir, I need review… ^^


End file.
